Destin
by Leena Asakura
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une trilogie de Polaris 2/3 -- Que font les élèves Gryffindor de sixième année à Greenings? Que vont faire Ron, Hermione et Harry ?
1. Après Harry

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction 

**Et voilà !!! La suite est là !!! Donc pour ceux qui ont pas lu… allez d'abord lire 'La Trahison' Sinon, vous allez avoir du mal…**

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira également… que je traduise pas pour rien… même rythme de parution… à savoir un par jour… à moins d'avoir de gros problèmes… Le chapitre 2 viendra demain matin (En France) puisque je ne rentre pas avant dimanche… C'est tout… **

**Bonne lecture **

------

**Chapitre 1 : Après Harry **

------

_Cher Sirius, _

_Je suis vraiment désolé de te laisser comme ça, mais nous ne pouvons plus rester. Ron n'est plus à l'aise avec sa famille, et Hermione souhaite simplement être avec nous. Après avoir réfléchis à ce problème pendant un long moment, je pense que ma présence ne fait que te rendre malheureux, et interfère avec l'amitié que tu partages avec mes parents. En pensant à combien cette amitié a toujours été importante pour toi, il est juste que je te quitte plutôt que tu ais un filleul troublé se baladant autour de toi. Je te promets que nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau, puisque Hermione, Ron et moi avons prévu de faire notre dernière année à Hogwarts, donc, ne t'inquiètes pas. S'il te plait, essaye d'expliquer à mes parents pour le Parselmouth. Je suis désolé mais je ne pouvais pas rester et l'expliquer. Dis bonjour à Moony, et dis-lui que j'espère le voir bientôt. _

_Je suppose que c'est un au revoir, même si cela n'est que pour quelques mois. Souviens-toi que je t'aime de la même façon que j'aurai aimé mon père s'il avait été en vie, et ne te blâmes pas pour les choses qui sont hors de ton contrôle. _

_     Dragon (alias Harry Potter.)_

Après avoir lu la lettre pour la troisième fois, Sirius la pressa dans sa main et la balança dans un coin du bureau du directeur. Il pouvait entendre les Weasley parler à voix basse mais là, il s'en fichait. Il était déchiré par la colère contre ses meilleurs amis, et contre son filleul. Les premiers pour avoir été si idiots de douter du garçon sans poser de questions, et envers Harry pour l'avoir quitter maintenant. Il pouvait comprendre le raisonnement du garçon, mais il n'était pas sûr d'être d'accord. Avant de connaître Harry, cela n'aurait pas tant importé, mais maintenant qu'il le connaissait, son filleul était une partie de lui qui allait lui manquer. Il avait vécu depuis si longtemps sans James et Lily, il les avait depuis longtemps enterrés dans son cœur, et même s'il était content qu'ils soient de retour, il ne pouvait pas les accepter si Harry n'était pas là, il n'avait pas le sentiment que c'était bien. Une douce main sur son épaule brisa ses pensées. Il leva les yeux, et vit Remus qui se tenait à côté de lui, un regard triste sur son visage. Le loup-garou lui redonna la lettre, et Sirius la prit sans aucun mot. Tout le monde resta silencieux pendant un moment, les Weasley, sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre, quittèrent le bureau pour se préparer à rentrer chez eux. Les personnes restantes dans la pièce étaient Remus, Sirius et Dumbledore. Lily et James étaient allés dans leur nouvelle chambre pour se reposer, ne voulant pas entendre quelque chose sur ce qu'ils appelaient leur faux fils. Lorsque Sirius avait entendu ça, cela avait pris pratiquement toute la force de Remus pour l'empêcher d'envoyer à nouveau les Potter au cimetière. Remus avait été capable de l'amener au bureau de Dumbledore pour le calmer, et là, le Directeur leur avait annoncé les mauvaises nouvelles. 

Après un long silence, Sirius leva les yeux vers Dumbledore, qui était en train de boire sa tasse. « Directeur, je vais aussi quitter le château, je ne veux pas rester ici à partir de maintenant. »

Dumbledore acquiesça, signalant qu'il avait compris, et regarda Remus. « J'espère que tu restera, Remus ? Les enfants t'aiment vraiment en tant que leur professeur de Défense. »

Le loup-garou sourit tristement à son ami mais hocha de la tête. « Bien sûr directeur. En plus, quelqu'un doit parler à Lily et James pour leur faire comprendre. »

Sirius le regarda avec gratitude, si les Potter allaient écouter quelqu'un cela serait Remus. Avec un petit soupir, il se leva et étreignit chaudement son ami. « Merci Moony. »

« De rien Padfoot, j'aime également Harry, tu sais ? »

« Je le sais. »

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et Sirius commença à marcher vers la porte. « Sirius ! »

L'homme se retourna. « Oui, Remus ? »

« Envois-moi un Hibou. Et dis bonjour à Harry de ma part. »

Sirius lui sourit gentiment. « Je le ferai. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Sirius sortit de la pièce. En se dirigeant vers sa pièce, il commença à penser au meilleur moyen de les trouver. Puis, il se souvint soudainement de la conversation qu'ils avaient eut ce matin. Hermione avait dit à Lily qu'ils allaient à une école nommée Greenings. Avec un petit sourire, il parcourut les derniers mètres le séparant de sa chambre. Même s'il ne savait pas exactement où ils vivaient, il savait à quelle école ils allaient, cela sera bien plus facile. Maintenant, il avait seulement besoin de trouver l'école. 

Le matin suivant, il se réveilla dans sa chambre au Leaky Cauldron. Après avoir pris un petit déjeuner léger, il paya Tom et sortit du bar dans le Londres muggle pour commencer sa recherche. Cela lui pris à peine quelques heures pour trouver où était l'école exactement. Il fut très surpris de découvrir qu'elle était très privée, et que seuls les enfants les plus intelligents pouvaient y entrer. Cela ne le surpris pas pour Hermione, il ne se serait pas attendu à moins d'elle, mais Harry et Ron n'avaient jamais été intéressés par leurs études. Il semblait que leur lien qu'ils avaient expliqué le jour précédent, les avait bien plus affecté que Sirius le pensait possible. Sachant que l'école n'allait pas encore commencé avant plusieurs jours, Sirius loua un petit appartement, et s'y installa confortablement, acceptant ça comme de petites vacances, et cela lui donnait également le temps de penser à toutes les choses qui s'étaient produites durent les derniers jours. 

------

On clique en bas à gauche Merci ^_^ 


	2. Ecole Muggle

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction

Et bien … merci pour toutes ses reviews !!!!!! Sinon… je sens que la journée de dimanche va vous plaire… sachant qu'il y aura la publication de amulette du temps (chapitre très court malheureusement), de cette fic… et des Larmes de Guerre… Je vous gate… n'est ce pas ? 

------

**Chapitre 2 : Ecole Muggle **

------

Un son la réveilla ce matin là, le premier jour d'école après les vacances de Noël. Phoenix s'étira et se leva, sortant de sa chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain. Elle était toujours la première à se réveiller, puisque les garçons et elle devait partager une salle de bain, ils avaient très tôt décidé de faire un emploi du temps pour éviter les disputes. Lorsqu'elle sortit après s'être douchée et avoir passé son uniforme vert, elle vit Harry encore endormi adossé contre la porte de sa chambre, attendant patiemment qu'elle sorte. Le garçon lui sourit gentiment, retenant un bâillement. « Bonjour, Phoenix. »

La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire. « Bonjour Dragon. Est-ce que tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui, très bien. »

Harry alla dans la salle de bain, et fut sur le point d'en fermer la porte lorsque Hermione l'appela à nouveau. « Dragon. »

Le garçon passa sa tête dans l'embrasure. « Oui ? »

« Souviens-toi que c'est à ton tour de réveiller Griffin. »

Hermione éclata de rire lorsqu'elle entendit Harry grogner, et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle commença à descendre les escaliers. Ron avait tant changé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Hogwarts il y a plus d'un an, mais le lever le matin était toujours l'un des défis les plus durs. 

Une fois en bas, elle vit le Professeur Villjé en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Ayant une salle de bain pour elle-même, elle n'avait pas les problèmes qu'ils avaient. Sa gardienne leva les yeux lorsqu'elle entra, et Hermione l'étreignit comme elle le faisait tous les matins. 

« Bonjour Professeur. »

« Bonjour, Phoenix. Est-ce que les garçons sont debout ? »

Hermione sourit et se laissa glisser dans une chaise, prenant un livre. « Dragon est dans la salle de bain, et il va aller réveiller Griffin. »

La femme sembla un peu ennuyée par le livre que sa jeune pupille lisait. Durant les vacances, elle avait commencé à s'habituer au concept d'un monde magique. Tous les trois l'avaient même emmené à Diagon Alley pour acheter des livres. Mais c'était encore un peu trop d'un coup. Soudainement, elles entendirent un cri en haut des escaliers et quelques instants plus tard, Harry descendit semblait très heureux. 

« Bonjour Professeur. »

Le garçon l'étreignit tendrement, et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione, qui leva brièvement ses yeux de son livre. « Qu'as-tu fait à Griffin, Dragon ? »

Harry haussa les épaules de façon innocente. « Il ne voulait simplement pas se réveiller. J'ai du utiliser un petit peu de persuasion. De toutes façons, nous étions déjà un petit peu en retard, alors je lui ai épargné la douche. »

Hermione en fut bouche bée. « Tu n'as pas fait ça ! »

Une voix énervée résonna dans la cuisine. « Il l'a fait. Et si tu me jettes dessus une autre cruche pleine d'eau glacée, Dragon, je te jure que tu le regretteras. »

Harry ne fit que sourire à son ami alors que le Professeur Villjé mis leur petit déjeuner devant eux. « Bien sûr Griffin, je n'en doute pas. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils avaient terminé, le professeur Villjé était en haut en train de se changer pendant que les adolescents nettoyaient la cuisine. Ils se rencontrèrent tous à nouveau devant la porte, et sortirent. 

Le Professeur Villjé avait besoin d'être à l'école un peu plus tôt, et donc, elle partit avec la voiture alors que les trois adolescents choisirent de marcher jusqu'à l'école. Sur la route, leurs compagnons de classe les accueillirent souvent. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'amis proches, en dehors d'eux-mêmes, mais ils étaient tout de même aimés, et avaient la réputation de défendre les plus jeunes étudiants contre les tyrans de l'école. 

-

Sirius se leva plus tôt qu'il le voulait, il avait prévu d'aller à l'école lorsqu'il sortirait, sachant que sinon, il attendrait un long moment. Malheureusement, il était maintenant éveillé et il était incapable de retourner dormir. Abandonnant, Sirius alla s'habiller, et sortit de sa pièce pour prendre son petit déjeuner tardif. Après avoir fini son café, il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Il pensa à différentes possibilités mais abandonna finalement, sachant qu'il ne serait pas capable de se concentrer, et commença à marcher vers l'école.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il remarqua des gens marchant dans la cour, et assis en petits groupes pour manger leur déjeuner. Son corps eut un petit sursaut, peut-être que Harry était là. Sans une seconde pensée, il se précipita dans un chemin, et se métamorphosa en Padfoot. Puis, il marcha lentement, et réussit finalement à s'introduire dans l'école par un petit trou. Il était content qu'il y ait tant de buissons, donnant ainsi aux étudiants de l'intimité, sinon il aurait eut un problème pour rester caché. Même ainsi, il était dur de marcher, il était si grand. Soupirant, il s'allongea entre quelques buissons et mis sa tête sur ses pattes de devant, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire ensuite. 

Sans s'y attendre, il entendit un petit cri venant des ombres à côté de lui. En écoutant, il put entendre des voix en train de parler. Il n'aimait pas le ton des voix et décida d'enquêter. La vue qui l'accueillit le mit en colère. Trois grands garçons, de probablement quinze ans, se tenaient au dessus d'une petite fille. La petite fille était en train de pleurer alors que le garçon se tenant au dessus d'elle serra son poing de façon menaçante. Les instincts de Padfoot prirent le dessus, et alors qu'il se préparait à jeter son corps lourd sur les garçons, une voix calme brisa la tension, détournant le regard de tout le monde. Se tenant du côté opposé d'où il se cachait, Padfoot vit la petite forme de son filleul regarder calmement la scène qui se jouait devant lui. La petite fille poussa un petit cri de joie et se jeta sur Harry. Le garçon l'étreignit gentiment, ne détournant jamais son regard des trois garçons, qui semblait maintenant très énervés. Caressant la tête de la petite fille, il dit gentiment. « Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas déjeuner avec tes amis, Miranda ? »

La fille regarda les trois brutes, qui étaient maintenant en train de se rapprocher lentement d'eux et acquiesça rapidement. Relâchant sa taille, elle se retourna et courut vers la cour principale. 

Sirius se tendit, voyant que les trois garçons n'étaient pas très heureux par cette intervention. Harry était toujours là, se tenant calmement, comme si tout allait bien. L'un des adolescents parla. « Pourquoi est-ce que toi et tes amis venez toujours fourrer votre nez dans des affaires qui ne vous concernent pas, Harry ? »

Le garçon se mit à grogner, mais Harry ne sembla pas impressionner, et ne fit que sourire froidement. « Et pourquoi, Hector, ne laissez-vous pas les étudiants plus jeunes tranquilles ? C'est une école, pas une institution pour les garçons criminels incurables. »

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit grâce à sa blague intérieure, pensant à son oncle. Toutes pensées furent supprimées de son esprit lorsque les garçons commencèrent à courir vers lui, semblant avoir l'intention de lui faire du mal. Sirius, sans y réfléchir à deux fois, sauta des buissons, prêt à défendre son petit filleul. Ce ne fut vraiment pas nécessaire. Au moment où il avait atteint les garçons, Harry s'était déjà occupé d'eux, les rendant tous les trois inconscients avec quelques coups de poings dans leurs mâchoires et leurs estomacs. 

------

Bon je fais une petite exception dans mes réponses pour Lunicorne… Donc oui… je continue à traduire les autres… ça vient simplement plus lentement… J'ai pas reçu de chapitre de 00S donc je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait cette semaine… (y'en a pas en tous cas aujourd'hui… ) Sinon pour Dragon Fugueur, je pense que ça sera un toutes les deux semaines… les autres fics ne devraient pas souffrir… pour l'instant… 


	3. Choc

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

**Me revoilà après ce week end… Z'étiez visiblement heureux d'avoir le chapitre hier matin… que je suis bonne avec vous… Alors… certain m'ont dit que le chapitre ne s'affichait qu'une heure après… pour remedier à cet événement tragique… il vous suffit de glisser un petit 0 (zéro pas O) devant les chiffre de l'adresse… et pouf c'est magique … le chapitre apparaît… **

**Bon c'est tout… bonne lecture**

------

**Chapitre 3 : Choc **

------

Harry les regarda pendant un moment, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire d'eux. Il n'était pas vraiment pressé de ramener les professeurs ici, puisque le Professeur Villjé serait en colère. Elle n'aimait pas lorsqu'ils se battaient, et il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir une heure de colle le premier jour de la rentrée. Alors qu'il se posait des questions sur les conséquences de les laisser comme ça, il sentit soudainement qu'il n'était plus seul. Se retournant, il fut face à face avec un grand chien noir. Un chien qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à voir depuis l'été au moins. Harry sentit sa mâchoire tombée, et ses jambes devenir instables. 

Sirius remarqua que Harry le regardait, mais il fut encore trop choqué par ce dont il venait d'être le témoin. Harry se battant, sans la magie, et avec ses poings comme un enfant muggle, lui aidait à comprendre combien Harry s'était séparé de la magie active. Bien sûr, l'enfant avait prouvé que lui et ses amis continuaient à étudier et à s'entraîner à la magie, mais comme beaucoup de sorciers, il n'en dépendait pas. Il fut soudainement sorti de ses pensées lorsque deux bras forts se mirent autour de son cou. Regardant sur le côté, il vit Harry enfouir sa tête dans sa douce fourrure. Avec un soupir de contentement, Sirius effaça l'image de Harry se battant, et concentra son esprit sur l'enfant qui était en train de l'étreindre. Il caressa gentiment son visage et lécha doucement sa joue. Harry leva les yeux en souriant. 

« Tu sais que j'ai faillit avoir une crise cardiaque à cause de toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius gronda un petit peu. De lui ? Lui, donner une crise cardiaque à Harry ? Que pensait-il des conséquences que sa lettre lui avait donné ? Semblant comprendre ce que le gros chien pensait, Harry se leva et regarda le sol, légèrement embarrassé. « Tu vas me faire la morale plus tard, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius aboya doucement, et commença à pousser le garçon vers la cour principale. Il était sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui attendait Harry. Harry soupira, et acquiesça, comprenant ce qu'il voulait. « Est-ce que tu seras là lorsque je sortirai ? »

Padfoot leva ses yeux au ciel aussi bien qu'il le pouvait, le garçon pouvait vraiment être stupide parfois, il n'avait pas traversé tout ça pour passer seulement quelques minutes avec son filleul. Harry sourit, supposant que Sirius sera là, et avec une dernière caresse de la tête de l'animal, il partit. 

Hermione et Ron l'attendaient, assis sous un arbre, un peu séparés de la foule. Ils avaient commencé à manger sans lui, parlant à voix basse du nouveau devoir qu'ils avaient en Maths. Ils levèrent tous deux les yeux lorsqu'il s'assit à côté d'eux, et sourirent.

« Que s'est-il passé Dragon ? » Phoenix mit quelques mèches derrière son oreille. « Tu n'es pas en retard d'habitude. »

Harry acquiesça et sortit son déjeuner. « Hector et son petit gang ont recommencé, ils étaient en train de terroriser une première année. J'ai du utiliser un peu de force brute pour les maîtriser. »

Il commença à manger silencieusement. Hermione fronça ses sourcils. « Est-ce que tu as averti quelqu'un ? »

Harry leva les yeux, surpris. « J'ai oublié, voyez-vous, lorsque j'étais en train de me demander si je devais avertir ou non un professeur, Snuffles est sorti des buissons. »

Hermione et Ron relevèrent leurs yeux d'un coup. « Snuffles ? Tu en es sûr ? »

Harry se rassit, s'adossant contre l'arbre. « Oui j'en suis sûr. » Puis il serra des dents. « Il ne semblait pas très heureux. »

Hermione renifla. « Et bien, s'il est là, cela veut dire qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec toi. Je suppose qu'il était inquiet. »

Harry grommela un peu, mais son attention fut attirée par un groupe de filles qui les approcha nerveusement. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant eux, et les trois adolescents levèrent leurs yeux avec perplexité. Ron sourit gentiment aux filles, remarquant combien elles étaient nerveuses. « Pouvons nous vous aider pour quelque chose ? »

Une des filles s'avança, et Harry la reconnut comme celle qu'il avait aidé. « Je voulais simplement te remercier Dragon. J'avais vraiment peur qu'ils me fassent du mal. »

Harry lui sourit gentiment. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chérie, ils ne vont plus t'ennuyer avant un moment. Si tu as encore besoin d'aide, viens simplement nous parler, d'accord ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça, et après avoir dit à nouveau merci, elle partie avec ses amis. Ron renifla. « Ah, exactement la vie d'un grand frère. Est-ce que vous réalisez que nous sommes pratiquement les frères et sœur de tous les jeunes étudiants de l'école, n'est ce pas ? »

Hermione éclata de rire. « Bien sûr que nous réalisons ça, tu sais que tu aimes ça autant que nous. »

Ron rougit un petit peu, mais acquiesça. La cloche sonna bientôt, leur indiquant la reprise des cours, et les trois amis partirent avec leurs compagnons de classe. 

Harry passa ces quelques cours de l'après-midi à penser à son parrain, cela l'avait vraiment pris par surprise, et il n'était sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, ou de ce à quoi s'attendre. Il ne connaissait pas si bien Sirius après tout. Lorsque la sonnerie indiqua la fin du cours, il fonça pratiquement hors de la salle de classe. Tout le monde regarda la porte ouverte avec surprise. Dragon, Griffin et Phoenix étaient pratiquement toujours les derniers à sortir, ils avaient toujours une question à poser ou bien ils attendaient tout simplement que la plupart des étudiants soient partis pour pouvoir sortir en paix. D'un autre côté, Hermione et Ron avaient souri en voyant la précipitation dont leur ami avait fait preuve en partant. Secouant sa tête, Hermione se tourna vers le professeur, qui semblait un peu ailleurs, et lui demanda gentiment les devoirs. Le Professeur Taris sortit de sa rêverie et acquiesça. « Demain, quelques étudiants vont nous rejoindre, venant d'une école privé de Scotland, ils seront là pendant deux semaines, et les professeurs et moi-même vous demandons de bien les accueillir. » Tout le monde acquiesça, et quelqu'un demanda. « Quel est le nom de l'école ? »

Le professeur regarda ses papiers. « C'est une très petite école, il n'y a pratiquement personne qui en a entendu parler, donc je doute que vous pouviez trouvé quelque chose sur cette école, mais son nom est Hogwarts. »


	4. Sirius

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction 

Bon alors… tête en l'air que je fus hier, j'ai du à cause de ça publier un chapitre supplémentaire, donc pour ceux qui ont pas vu, il y a deux chapitres de Amulette et non un… voilà c'est tout… 

------

**Chapitre 4 : Sirius **

------

Harry atteignit la porte de l'école avant que le gros groupe d'étudiants qu'il savait en train d'arriver. Le grand chien noir était maintenant couché près des portes d'entrées, et quelques parents le regardaient avec appréhension. Harry le rejoignit rapidement, envoyant des regards rassurant aux adultes et signala à Padfoot de le suivre, sachant que Ron et Hermione comprendraient. 

Ils marchèrent tous les deux pendant un moment, atteignant le centre de Londres. Soudainement, Padfoot prit la manche de la veste qu'il portait et le tira vers une petite allée. Harry ne bougea plus, s'assurant que personne ne pouvait les voir, et très peu de temps après, un petit 'pop' lui dit que Sirius s'était transformé. Des bras puissants l'enveloppèrent par derrière dans une chaleureuse étreinte et Harry se reposa contre le torse de son parrain. 

« Hey, gamin, comment vas-tu ? »

Harry sourit légèrement. « Bien. » Il se tourna dans les bras de son parrain et leva les yeux vers lui avec un petit sourire. « Tu m'as manqué. »

Apparemment, ce ne fut pas la bonne chose à dire puisque le sourire sur le visage de Sirius disparut, et sa grippe se renforça, le faisant trembler légèrement. Hermione avait eut raison, Sirius n'était pas content. Son parrain rapprocha son visage de lui, ses yeux bleus étincelants se fondant dans ses profondeurs vertes. Dans un petit murmure, il commença à parler. « Tu me fais encore ça, Harry, et je te jure que tu le payeras. Est-ce que tu as une idée de combien tu m'as effrayé lorsque j'ai découvert que tu étais parti ? J'ai pensé que je t'avais perdu. Je ne peux pas te perdre. »

Harry se mit à rougir, personne ne lui avait dit des choses comme ça, sauf Ron et Hermione. « Mais et maman et papa ? »

Le visage de Sirius se vida d'émotions. « Harry, j'ai vécu sans eux pendant un long moment, J'ai accepté de ne plus les avoir là. Ils ont fait une erreur, ils n'auraient pas du dire tout ce qu'ils ont dit. En faisant ça, ils m'ont forcé à choisir entre eux et toi, et sans aucune hésitation, je t'ai choisit. Je t'ai déjà dit une fois que je t'aimais beaucoup. Harry, tu es mon fils en tout sauf en nom, et je ne suis pas prêt de laisser partir mon fils sans me battre, donc tu ferais mieux de t'habituer à ça. »

Harry rougit encore plus et enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de son parrain, laissant l'homme plus âgé caresser doucement ses cheveux. Quelque chose qui lui manquait depuis Noël lui était revenue, laissant une chaude sensation derrière. Un petit toussotement les surprit, et ils se séparèrent, se retournant, seulement pour faire face à un Ron et une Hermione souriant. Le garçon aux cheveux brisa le silence embarrassé. « Et bien, si vous êtes prêt, nous pourrions y aller. Vous ne croirez jamais ce que le professeur vient de nous dire. »

*~*~*

Hermione se figea, elle ne pouvait pas avoir bien comprit le nom, il n'était pas possible que des étudiants de Hogwarts viennent à une école muggle. C'était ça, elle avait sûrement mal compris. « Excusez moi professeur, quel était le nom de l'école ? »

« C'est Hogwarts, Phoenix. »

Hermione s'affala dans son siège, une douce voix à côté d'elle exprima ce qu'elle était en train de penser. « Merde. Dragon va piquer une crise. »

Une voix concernée les sortit de leur rêverie. « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Ils levèrent les yeux et remarquèrent qu'ils étaient les derniers étudiants restants, ils rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires et sortirent de la salle de classe. Supposant que Harry était déjà parti avec Sirius, les deux adolescents les recherchèrent. Connaissant Harry, il prendrait leur route habituelle, donc il ne serait pas très difficile de les trouver. 

Dix minutes plus tard, ils furent en train de passé une petite allée lorsque Ron aperçut son ami. Entraînant Hermione avec lui, ils entrèrent dans l'allée, et virent Harry et Sirius en train de s'étreindre. Ils attendirent patiemment, mais il semblait qu'ils devraient rester pendant un moment. Hermione se mit alors à toussoter pour attirer leur attention.

Ron fut amusé par le regard d'embarras que les deux hommes avaient en se séparant, ils avaient besoin de dire à Harry les informations avant de rentrer à la maison. 

« Et bien, si vous êtes prêts, nous pourrions y aller. Vous ne croirez jamais ce que le professeur vient de nous dire. » Ils commencèrent tous à marcher, sortant de l'allée. Le bras de Sirius se trouvait sur les épaules de son filleul pour le protéger, et Harry ne semblait pas être contre. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, et décida d'être celle à annoncer les nouvelles à leur ami. « Le Professeur Taris a dit que demain, il y aura de nouveau étudiants qui vont arriver. Ils vont rester pendant quelques semaines. »

Harry sourit. « C'est super. » Puis remarquant les mines sombres de ses amis, il demanda. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard et le garçon aux cheveux roux soupira. « Ils viennent de Hogwarts, Dragon. »

Harry s'arrêta d'un coup, il devint très pâle, et Sirius renforça sa prise sur le garçon, ayant peur qu'il tombe. Un petit murmure s'échappa des lèvres pâles de Harry. « Hogwarts ? » Les deux autres adolescents ne firent qu'acquiescer. « A quoi Dumbledore joue-t-il ? »

Hermione et Ron haussèrent leurs épaules, n'ayant aucun doute que le Directeur avait fait cela exprès, mais pourquoi l'avait-il fait. Harry se tourna vers Sirius, un peu de méfiance dans ses yeux. « Est-ce que tu étais au courant de ça ? »

Sirius soupira, voyant le regard dans les yeux du garçon, mais secoua sa tête. « Je n'en avais aucune idée Harry, j'ai quitté Hogwarts le même jour que vous. »

Harry baissa les yeux, soudainement honteux. « Désolé. »

L'homme ne répondit pas, mais Harry le sentit serrer son épaule et il sourit à nouveau. 

Ils reprirent leur marche en silence, les trois adolescents ouvrant la route vers leur maison. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une petite maisonnette, et Harry se tourna vers Sirius. « C'est ici que nous vivons. C'est la maison du Professeur Villjé. »

Sirius regarda la maison, mais remarqua une porte s'ouvrant, et une jeune femme en sortir. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était plutôt grande, elle avait des cheveux blond qui dépassait sa taille. Ses yeux bleus étaient emplis d'inquiétude lorsqu'elle sortit de la maison, mais à la vue des trois enfants, elle s'illumina et courut pour embrasser Hermione qui lui rendit son étreinte. Sirius et Harry approchèrent pour qu'ils puissent entendre ce que la femme disait. 

« Je suis désolé les enfants. Je n'ai pas su pour les étudiants transférés avant ce matin, je n'ai pas eut le choix parce que les dirigeants de l'école avait déjà décidé que cela serait une bonne expérience pour vous de rencontrer des enfants d'autres écoles. »

Phoenix sourit légèrement, elle était encore un peu pâle, mais tapota le dos de la femme pour la rassurer. « C'est bon, professeur. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Nous serons capable de supporter ça. »

Puis, la jeune fille se mit sur le côté, et montra Harry et Sirius qui se tenait simplement debout. « Professeur Villjé, j'aimerai vous présenter Sirius Black, le parrain de Dragon. Sirius, voici le Professeur Daleila Villjé. »

Daleila sembla un petit peu surprise en voyant l'homme se tenant sur le côté de Dragon comme pour le protéger, mais elle récupéra rapidement, et sourit en tendant sa main. « Bonjour, ravie de vous rencontrer. »

Sirius sourit un petit peu confus, il n'était pas encore habitué au contact humain en dehors de ces amis. Néanmoins, il prit sa main, et la secoua gentiment. « Je suis également ravi de vous rencontrer. Je suis heureux de rencontrer finalement la femme qui a tant aidé mon filleul et ses amis. » 

La femme rougit un petit peu, mais continua de sourire, et les mena dans la maison. 


	5. Decisions

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction. 

Je remercie tout ceux qui mettent de zolie p't review… peut pas y répondre… je suis en train de travailler sur Dragon Fugueur, et Dod a la grippe… vais pas la surmener… 

-----

**Chapitre 5 : Décisions. **

------

La soirée fut un peu tendue. Même si Daleila et Sirius s'entendaient bien, la femme avait été rancunière pendant un long moment envers lui parce qu'il avait blessé un de 'ses' enfants. Sirius était conscient de ce fait, même si personne ne lui avait fit. Il savait ce que ressentait la femme envers lui. C'était probablement de la même façon que lui avec James et Lily. Donc ils étaient resté très polis l'un envers l'autre durant le dîner, et, lorsque Harry monta dans sa chambre, Sirius le suivit. Pas seulement pour s'assurer qu'il ne resta pas seul avec Daleila mais parce qu'il voulait parler à son filleul en privé. Sirius ferma la porte derrière lui, et vit son filleul assit sur le lit, lui laissant la chaise du bureau libre. Ils s'assirent en silence pendant un moment, ne sachant quoi dire. Finalement, lorsque le silence commença à énerver Harry, il demanda la première question qui lui passa par l'esprit. « Comment nous as-tu trouvé ? »

Sirius haussa légèrement ses épaules. « Hermione a dit le nom de ton école, c'était plutôt facile. J'ai entendu dire que c'était une très bonne école, demandant beaucoup. Comment avez-vous, toi et Ron, réussit à y entrer ? »

Harry eut un petit sourire. « Et bien, c'était difficile au début, mais nous n'avions rien d'autre çà faire. Donc cela a gardé notre esprit concentré sur la tâche. »

Sirius soupira tristement. « Harry, je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du… »

Harry grogna, interrompant son parrain au milieu de sa phrase, et s'allongea, posant un bras sur ses yeux. « Pas encore ça, s'il te plait. Il y a eut suffisamment d'excuses. »

Sirius sourit légèrement, un regard triste emplissant ses yeux. Il dit doucement. « Oui, pour moi, mais pour toi ? »

Harry s'assit et le regarda. Puis il se leva et alla étreindre son parrain. L'homme plus âgé la lui rendit et le mit sur ses genoux. Harry se reposé sur la poitrine de son parrain et poussa un petit soupir. « Je suis si désolé, je ne peux pas dire que je suis désolé pour être parti, parce que je n'aurai pas pu passé une minutes de plus la bas, mais je le suis pour avoir assumé que tu préférais mes parents plus que moi, et je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit avant de partir. Je suppose que j'avais peur que tu m'interdises de partir, et je ne voulais pas me disputer cette fois. »

Sirius l'étreignit plus fermement et posa sa joue contre les cheveux noirs de Harry. « C'est bon, je suppose que je comprends ça. » Puis il recula et posa une main sur la mâchoire d'Harry, faisant lever ses yeux vers lui. D'une voix sévère il dit. « Je t'assure que si tu recommences quelque chose comme ça à nouveau, tu sera punis jusqu'à ce que tu sois vieux et gros. Je suis ton gardien, tu te souviens ? »

Harry acquiesça solennellement, mais une étincelle amusée dansait dans ses yeux verts. Peu après, le regard de Harry devint inquiété. Sirius le remarqua tout de suite, et le regarda attentivement. « Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas, gamin ? »

Harry s'assit sur les genoux de Sirius et tourna sa tête pour lui faire face. « Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu es mon gardien légale, tu dois donc décidé ce que je dois faire, n'est ce pas ? »

 Sirius sembla en quelques sortes surprit, il n'avait clairement pas pensé à ça. « Et bien, oui, techniquement c'est vrai. Mais je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quelque chose contre ta volonté, à moins que tu ne sois en danger. »

Harry sembla soulagé. « Donc, tu ne vas pas me renvoyer à Hogwarts ? »

Sirius sembla pensif pendant un moment, il pouvait faire revenir Harry à Hogwarts, mais il doutait que cela soit la meilleure solution alors que ses parents y demeuraient. D'un autre côté, il voulait que Harry termine ses études magiques, et Hogwarts était la meilleure école pour faire ça. Finalement il parla. « Quand est ce que Ron, Hermione et toi finissez l'école muggle ? »

Un petit peu surprit par la question, Harry répondit sans réfléchir. « Cette année, le Professeur Villjé nous a permis de sauter une année parce que nous sommes très avancés. »

Sirius acquiesça. « « Et bien, tu finis d'abord l'école muggle, mais l'année prochaine, tu reviendra à Hogwarts pour ta dernière année et tes NEWTs, d'accord ? A ce moment là, tes parents seront sans doute parti du château. »

Harry sourit et passa ses bras autour du cou de son parrain. « Merci, merci, merci… »

Sirius éclata de rire et cria en même temps. « de l'air, s'il te plait. »

« Oups, désolé. » Harry relâcha son cou et se reposa contre lui. 

Sirius le regarda pendant un moment, puis il demanda une chose qui l'avait titiller depuis un moment. « Harry ? »

Le garçon leva à nouveau les yeux, ne descendant pas des genoux de son parrain. « Oui ? »

Sirius mordit sa lèvre un peu nerveusement. « J'aimerai que tu viennes vivre avec moi. »

Harry sembla un peu choqué, mais se réprimanda mentalement, il aurait du s'attendre à ça. Mais même pour sa vie, il ne connaissait pas la réponse. Il se sentait heureux là où il était, mais d'un autre côté, vivre avec Sirius avait toujours été l'un de ses rêves. Sirius vit la bataille déchiré son filleul, mais ne dit rien. Il savait que la décision devait être la sienne. 

Harry brisa le silence tendu. « Où vivrons nous ? »

Sirius se détendit un peu, au moins le garçon y réfléchissait. « Je n'ai pas d'appartement pour l'instant, mais je pensais à quelque chose proche d'ici, de cette façon, tu pourrais voir Ron et Hermione aussi souvent que tu le veux. 

Harry sembla peu sûr. « Les gens qui vivait à côté de nous ont déménagé il y a quelques mois, est ce que c'est bon ? »

Sirius sourit. « Cela sera parfait Harry. En fait, j'ai pensé à acheter cette maison, que tu viennes vivre ou non avec moi, je veux rester près de toi. »

Harry sourit de bonheur. « Alors j'aimerai venir vivre avec toi, Sirius. »

Le visage de l'homme s'éclaira. « Tu le penses ? »

Harry acquiesça, et Sirius se leva, Harry encore dans ses bras, et le retourna. « Je vais arranger ça aussitôt que je le peux. »


	6. Les Nouveaux Etudiants

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction

Soyez heureux ce soir nous avons le droit à un chapitre de Dragon Fugueur… 

------

Chapitre 6 : Les Nouveaux Etudiants 

------

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le matin suivant, il avait le mauvais pressentiment que cela allait être une longue journée. D'abord, encore à moitié endormi, il ne fut pas capable de savoir d'où provenait ce pressentiment. Mais, il se souvint ensuite de ce que ses amis avaient dit la nuit dernière. Des étudiants de Hogwarts à Greenings, c'était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver maintenant. Sirius était parti la nuit suivante pour rentrer à l'appartement qu'il avait loué, il avait promit de le rencontrer ce soir après les cours. Avec un soupir, Dragon se leva et marcha difficilement hors de la pièce, vers la salle de bain où il pouvait aller se nettoyer. Par chance, c'était aujourd'hui au tour de Hermione de réveiller Ron, parce qu'il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à le faire. Après s'être laver, l'adolescent descendit les escaliers et alla dans la cuisine. A sa surprise, il vit Ron assit là avec Hermione. Ils fixaient quelque chose en face d'eux, Harry pu dire facilement qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment contents de la tournure des évènements. Hermione leva les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il entra et lui offrit un petit sourire.

« Bonjour Dragon. »

Harry grommela quelque chose et s'avachit dans sa chaise. Ron le regarda. « Tu es joyeux aujourd'hui. »

Harry renifla. « Regardez qui parle. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, le Professeur Villjé n'était pas encore descendue, et pour la première fois, Harry remarqua qu'il était vraiment tôt, à peine six heures. Hermione, s'efforçant de briser la tension flottant dans la pièce, essaya de parler de quelque chose n'ayant aucune relation avec l'école, donc Sirius. « Comment cela s'est passé hier avec Padfoot, Harry ? »

Le garçon haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que cela s'est bien passé, au moins, il ne va pas me ramener à Hogwarts pour l'instant. Je vais déménager avec lui dès qu'il a sa maison d'installer. » En voyant leurs regards horrifié, il sourit. « Ne soyez pas si paniqué, je l'ai convaincu d'acheter la maison à côté de celle-là, donc cela ne sera pas très différent. »

Soupirant, Hermione pencha sa tête vers la table. « Je suppose qu'il fallait s'y attendre. Est-ce qu'il est encore ton tuteur ? »

Harry leva un sourcil. « Qui d'autre le serait ? » En voyant le regard de ses amis, il ajouta sèchement. « Le fils de mes parents est mort il y a quinze ans, vous vous souvenez ? Il n'y a aucun moyen pour qu'ils se clament comme tuteurs, en tous cas, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un leur fasse comprendre. »

Ses deux amis soupirèrent et murmurèrent une excuse. Après ça, la conversation mourut, et ils s'assirent en silence jusqu'à ce que leur professeur descende. 

« Et bien, est ce que vous êtes de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ? »

Le trio lui envoya des regards qui lui dirent clairement de se taire, mais ils ne répondirent pas autrement. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas d'humeur à parler. Une demi-heure plus tard, lorsque les enfants rassemblèrent leurs affaires, Daleila leur demanda quelque chose qui l'avait ennuyée depuis la veille. Elle les regarda sévèrement. « Les enfants, j'espère que vous ne prévoyez pas de sécher les classes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry la regarda avec surprise. En fait, cette pensée ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit. Regardant ses amis, il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient dans la même position que lui. Hermione fut la première à parler. « Non, nous n'avons pas prévu de sécher les cours. Au fait, professeur, je ne pense pas que les étudiants viennent seuls, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rassurer pas les mots de la jeune fille, elle acquiesça. « Tu as raison, deux professeurs vont venir avec eux. J'ai bien peur de ne pas me souvenir de leurs noms, donc vous devrez attendre pour le savoir. » Elle leur sourit gentiment. « Je vous verrais plus tard, d'accord ? Si c'est trop pour vous, vous pouvez toujours venir à mon bureau. »

Les adolescents hochèrent de la tête, dirent au revoir, et quittèrent la maison. 

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur salle de classe, ils furent soulagés de constater que les nouveaux étudiants n'étaient pas encore là. Ils prirent leurs places habituelles à l'arrière et essayèrent d'ignorer les discussions excitées qui parcouraient la pièce. Ils avaient Histoire en premier cours, mais à la place du Professeur Manson, ce fut le Professeur Taris qui entra. Tout le monde fonça vers leurs sièges, et la regardèrent. 

« Bonjour. Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, nous avons de nouveaux étudiants qui vont assister aux cours avec vous pendant deux semaines. Il y a aussi avec eux, deux de leurs professeurs qui vont s'asseoir dans quelques cours, pour constater les différences sur l'enseignement entre nos écoles. J'espère que vous les aiderez partout où vous le pouvez. Nous allons utiliser cette heure pour les présentations. Malheureusement, les deux professeurs sont en train de parler avec la Directrice, donc ils ne seront pas là. Pour que vous sachiez comment les appelez, leurs noms sont Professeur Lupin, et Professeur Snape. »

Entendant ces noms, le trio grogna, et Ron cogna sa tête sur la table. « Nous sommes mort ! De tous les Professeurs de Hogwarts, nous devons avoir le Slimy Git. A quoi pensait Dumbledore ? »

« Me battre, mais je vais avoir une longue discussion avec le Directeur la prochaine fois que je le verrais. » Harry regardait en face de lui, la pensée de lui et Snape encore dans le même bâtiment, était clairement suffisante pour le rendre malade. 

Hermione soupira. « Au moins, Remus est avec lui. Cela aurait pu être Snape et Trelawney. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, choqués. Ron secoua sa tête vigoureusement, essayant de faire disparaître cette pensée. « Ne plaisante pas là-dessus, Phoenix. »

Soudainement, ils se rendirent compte que toute la classe les regardait. Rougissant, ils se rassirent, regardant en face deux. Le Professeur Taris demanda doucement. « Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? Vous n'avez pas besoin d'aller voir l'infirmière ? »

Harry sourit sinistrement. « Non, tout… va bien… Nous sommes simplement dans un état de choc, continuez. »

Les regardant étrangement, le Professeur se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, laissant les trois étudiants se tenant à l'extérieur, entrer. Le professeur reprit à nouveau sa place en face de la classe, et indiqua les étudiants. « Ce sont les nouveaux étudiants. » Elle se tourna vers eux. « Est-ce que vous pouvez dire à la classe vos noms et ce que vous aimez faire ? »

Ron regarda ses anciens camarades de classe. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup changé dans l'année, où ils ne les avaient pas vu. Un des garçons s'avança avec confiance. « Mon nom est Dean Thomas, et j'aime le football. »

Après lui, une des filles s'avança. Harry ne fut pas vraiment surpris par ça, c'était deux muggleborns, et ils n'allaient pas s'embarrasser. « Je suis Lavender Brown, et j'aime discuter. »

Harry entendit Ron grogner à ses côtés, c'était exactement une chose que Lavender dirait. 

« Je suis Neville Longbottom, et j'aime étudier les plantes. »

« Je suis Seamus Finnigan, j'aime le sport. »

Hermione renifla doucement, visiblement, quelqu'un leur avait dit ce qu'ils devaient dire. L'autre fille s'avança. « Mon nom est Parvati Patil, et je suppose que j'aime les mêmes choses que Lavender. »

Ron se pencha vers Harry et murmura dans son oreille. « Sans blague, mais elles ont oublier de dire qu'elles aimaient la divination. »

Harry ricana, cela n'irait pas s'ils attiraient l'attention de leurs amis avant que le bon moment. C'est déjà suffisamment délicat, pas besoin de les mettre en colère au dessus de tout ça. Le professeur recommença à parler. « Merci les enfants. » Elle se tourna vers la classe. « Maintenant je veux que vous leviez, et qu'un par un, vous fassiez la même chose. »

La classe dit en même temps « Oui M'Dam. »

Mais Ron, Harry et Hermione soupirèrent à nouveau, et s'écroulèrent dans leur siège. Le professeur, remarquant cela, les regarda, souriant gentiment. « Pourquoi ne commence tu pas, Phoenix ? »

La fille jura à voir basse alors que les garçons mettaient leurs têtes dans leurs mains. Avec un sourire sur son visage, Hermione se leva. Elle vit les cinq Gryffindors se tourner vers elle, et se figer soudainement. Sans aucun mot, elle fit une fausse révérence, et attendit patiemment une réponse. Le professeur Taris, un peu perplexe envers son comportement, était sur le point de réprimander la jeune fille, lorsqu'un grand cri retentit à travers la pièce. 

« Hermione !!!!!! »

Soudainement, Lavender fonça vers Phoenix, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte. Elles furent vite rejointes par Parvati, qui était en train de pleurer. Ron et Harry secouèrent leurs têtes, à moitié amusés, mais n'eurent pas le temps de se lever avant que deux autres cris retentissent. 

« Harry !!!!! »

« Ron !!!!! »

Avec un grand bruit, Harry s'écroula sur le sol, Dean et Seamus allongés au dessus de lui. Ron avait été plus chanceux, Neville n'avait fait que l'étreindre. 

« Dean, Seamus, cassez vous ! »

Les deux garçons sourirent et se levèrent, le relevant avec eux. Harry n'eat pas une chance d'être soulagé, puisque au moment où Dean et Seamus s'éloignaient, Lavender et Parvati prirent leurs places et commencèrent à pleurer sur ses épaules. Avec un soupir résigner, il mit ses bras autour des deux filles en train de pleurer, caressant leurs dos pour les rassurer, et jetant des regards sans espoir à ses amis. Finalement, Hermione réussit à se dégager de Neville, et siffla. Tous les Gryffindors la regardèrent. « Très bien, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je suis sûre que nous pouvons continuer cette réunion larmoyante plus tard, lorsque nous ne serons pas devant la classe entière, d'accord ? »

Les cinq étudiants regardèrent autour d'eux et remarquèrent que tous était bouche bée, rougissant un peu, ils relâchèrent leurs amis, et revinrent à leur place, alors que Ron, Hermione et Harry se rassirent. Le Professeur Taris les regarda curieusement. « Cela vous dérangerait d'expliquer ? »

Hermione la regarda avec attention avant de répondre. « Nous sommes allés à Hogwarts. »

Voyant que le trio ne comptait pas en dire plus que ça, le professeur indiqua aux étudiants suivants de se présenter.

------

**Alors comme j'ai un peu de temps je vais répondre aux questions posées dans les reviews… y'en a pas beaucoup donc c'est court (j'ai quand même visionner les 82 reviews ^_^)**

**Gaelle Gryffondor : Oui, il y a effectivement un troisième tome de prévu derrière celui là… mais Polaris n'a pas encore commencée… Elle se concentre sur Web of Lies (à savoir Tissu de Mensonge in french, traduit par phénéatis) et bizarrement elle écrit plein de chapitres… on se demande bien pourquoi… (Non j'ai rien fait… je sers que de conseil !) Elle a aussi une autre fic de prévu sur le défi de Severitus (pas encore sortie celle là, mais elle promet…) **

**Emma : C'est tout à fait ça… Polaris n'a pas de talents pour la romance, donc… elle n'est pas susceptible d'en faire de si tôt… Pour tout ce que j'ai lu des chapitres qu'elle a écrit… y'a pas de romance dans aucune des fics… enfin … pas vraiment… Et je suis une fille ^_^**


	7. Cours

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction

------

**Chapitre 7 : Cours. **

------

Une fois que l'heure fut terminée, les cinq adolescents revinrent vers Ron, Harry et Hermione, ignorant tous les autres étudiants qui essayaient d'attirer leur attention. Avec un soupir, Harry s'adossa à sa chaise et attendit que les autres Gryffindors les approchent. Souriant légèrement, il demanda. « D'accord, qui a eut la merveilleuse idée de faire venir Snape ici ? »

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent avec perplexité. Snape n'était pas un sujet dont il voulait parler, mais Lavender répondit néanmoins. « Je pense que c'était celle de Dumbledore, vous savez, il est un peu fou. »

Seamus acquiesça. « Il devait mettre Snape en charge d'un groupe de Gryffindors, à la fin, cela va tous nous tuer. »

Neville regarda ses amis. « Vous savez que c'est vraiment une coïncidence que nous avons fini dans la même école que vous. »

Le trio éclata de rire. Hermione fut la première à se calmer. « Désolé de te désappointer, Neville, je pense que c'est difficilement une coïncidence. »

Parvati la regarda avec perplexité. « Pourquoi dis tu ça Hermione ? »

La fille grimaça. « S'il te plait, appelles-moi Phoenix, tout le monde le fait. Et Dumbledore savait que nous allions dans cette école, donc ce n'est pas surprenant qu'il ait décidé de vous faire entrer ici. Il essaye probablement de nous faire revenir à Hogwarts. »

Les cinq adolescents regardèrent leurs amis avec perplexité, mais ils n'eurent pas la chance de dire autre chose, puisque le professeur de Biologie entra avec Remus et Snape, prêt à faire le cours. Une preuve que Dumbledore avait tout organisé, fut le fait qu'aucun des hommes ne semblaient surpris de voir les cinq adolescents assis avec le trio. Dragon aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu Lupin regarder autour de lui avant que ses yeux se posent sur eux. Alors que Snape semblait être dans son état habituel, Remus sourit un peu, peu sûr de savoir comment le trio réagirait. Les trois adolescents semblaient le prendre relativement bien mais Remus n'était pas sûr, durant les vacances, il avait remarqué que le trio avait beaucoup changé, et qu'il était maintenant plutôt difficile de dire les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient. Le loup-garou se sentit un peu rassurer lorsque Harry le salua avec un hochement de tête, et il prit un siège à côté du Professeur Snape. 

Durant le reste du cours, le trio ne fit pas attention aux étudiants de Hogwarts ou au professeur. Ils se concentraient sur leur travail, et seulement maintenant, lorsqu'ils regardèrent leurs ancien amis, essayant de ne pas rire aux essais désespérés de Neville pour utiliser un stylo à bille proprement. Il fut vite apparent, que leurs compagnons Gryffindor n'avaient aucune idée de ce dont le professeur parlait. Heureusement pour eux, les études de Soin aux Créatures Magiques étaient suffisamment proches pour qu'ils suivent le cours, et entre Dean et Lavender, ils réussirent à ne pas faire trop d'erreurs. Lorsque le Professeur commença à remarquer que les nouveaux étudiants semblaient agir étrangement, et ne semblaient pas savoir beaucoup de choses sur le sujet, le trio se regarda. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser le secret de leurs anciens amis se faire connaître, parce que leur propre secret serait révélé. En quelques secondes, une conversation silencieuse se déroula entre eux, et ils décidèrent de prendre le problème en main. A partir de là, à chaque fois que le professeur posait une question aux étudiants de Hogwarts, un des trois poserait une question qui attirerait l'attention du professeur. 

Après la biologie, ils avaient chimie. Au grand soulagement du trio, en ce jour, ils faisaient des travaux pratiques dans le laboratoire. Ils devaient travailler par deux. Rapidement, ils décidèrent tous les trois de prendre un sang pur avec eux, pour ne pas les laisser faire trop de bêtises. Dragon, étant le meilleur en chimie, attrapa le bras de Neville et le guida vers son siège habituel. Ron se mit avec Parvati, et Hermione avec Seamus. Dragon s'assura également que Dean et Lavender s'asseyent en face de lui pour qu'il puisse voir s'ils faisaient quelque chose de mal. Durant le cours entier, Snape tournait autour d'eux, comme il le faisait habituellement autour d'eux à Hogwarts. Il garda spécialement un œil sur Neville, ce qui rendit Harry incroyablement nerveux. Finalement, lorsque la fin du cours approcha. Avec une douce voix mortelle, il demanda. « Professeur, est-ce que cela serait trop de vous demander de nous laisser seuls ? Rien ne va arriver. »

Snape renifla. « Je vous rappellerai Potter, que vous êtes en train de travailler avec Longbottom, ce garçon ne peut pas faire la plus simple des po… expériences correctement. Et vous n'êtes pas mieux. »

Les lèvres de Harry s'affinèrent, et ses yeux s'assombrirent, retenant sa colère. Sans détourner son regard de l'autre homme, il attrapa le vase que Neville était sur le point de prendre, et le posa sur la table. « C'était avant, et là c'est maintenant. J'aimerais vous dire que j'ai les plus hautes notes en chimie de l'école. » Puis Harry sourit. « Vous savez, c'est curieux, je change d'école, et soudainement, je deviens très bon en chimie. Je me demandes si cela à quelque chose à voir avec notre professeur. »

Le visage de Snape devint mortellement pâle. « Est-ce que vous insinuer Potter que je suis un mauvais professeur ? »

Neville se mit par peur derrière Harry, et tous les autres Gryffindors se tournèrent vers eux. Harry sourit innocemment à l'homme. « Moi ? Non. » L'expression de Harry changea soudainement et devint dur. « Je vous le dis. Vous n'êtes qu'une pauvre excuse pour un professeur. »

Snape le regarda, le meurtre inscrit dans ses yeux, mais Harry ne lui donna pas plus d'attention et revint à son expérience. Phoenix et Griffin, qui avaient écouté l'échange, n'avaient pas voulu s'interposer, ni lever les yeux de leur expérience. Ils savaient que Harry était très capable de s'occuper de l'homme par lui-même. Snape, voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre sans faire une scène, partit abruptement, et alla rejoindre Lupin en face de la classe.

------

Merci à tous les p't reviewers ^_^ 

**Alba :** Y'a que ceux que tu as vu… j'ai pas vraiment compter je t'avoues… mais y'a qu'eux… qui se retrouve comme par hasard dans la même classe… 


	8. Discussions

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction 

Et on sort le champagne !!! 106 review pour 7 chapitres … clap clap clap … Merci à tous !!!

------

**Chapitre 8 : Discussions. **

------

Lorsque les cours de la matinée se terminèrent, par chance sans aucun accident, Ron, Harry, et Hermione sortirent rapidement de la salle de classe. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment d'humeur à parler aux Gryffindors ni à Remus. Une fois dehors, ils marchèrent rapidement vers le coin caché du jardin, en s'assurant que personne ne les voyait, ils lévitèrent sur le toit, s'assurant qu'il seraient capables de rester hors de vue de ceux qui veulent leur parler. 

Griffin soupira et s'allongea sur le toit, son déjeuner oublié sur son côté. « Je déteste ça, pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore fait ce genre de choses ? Qu'est-ce qu'il espère atteindre ? Nous ne revenons pas avant l'année prochaine, donc il n'avait pas besoin de les envoyer ici. »

Dragon et Phoenix s'installèrent à côté de lui, leur déjeuner également oublié. Harry soupira, il avait depuis longtemps arrêté de deviner ce qui se passait dans la tête de Dumbledore. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, aucun d'eux n'étant d'humeur à parler. Soudainement, ils entendirent des voix en dessous d'eux. 

« Laissez nous seule, abrutis, Je ne suis pas intéressée ! »

« Awww, allez mon cœur, nous pouvons nous amusé un peu ensemble. »

Le trio grogna, reconnaissant la voix de Hector et de Lavender. Griffin cogna sa tête contre le sol où il était allongé. « Pas encore ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? N'en a-t-il pas eut assez hier ? »

Phoenix soupira. « Il semblerait que non. Attendez une seconde, je ferai mieux d'aller l'aider avant que quelque chose de mauvais se produise. »

Mais il était trop tard, un cri de 'stupefy' fit grogner à nouveau le trio. Dragon se leva, et regarda en bas. Exactement au dessous de lui, il vit Lavender debout, sa baguette en main, la pointant vers les deux autres garçons. Dragon remarqua avec un peu de satisfaction que Hector était évanoui. Phoenix, qui regardait à côté de lui, sauta soudainement, et se fit doucement léviter vers le sol, exactement lorsque les deux autres garçons commençaient à se retourner, une expression terrifiée couvrant leurs visages. Les deux brutes s'immobilisèrent, et sans perdre de temps, Hermione les frappa, les rendant inconscient. Lavender la regarda, un regard ahuri dans ses traits. Hermione leva un sourcil dans sa direction, et dit platement. « Tu devrais ranger cette baguette avant que quelqu'un ne la voit. »

La jeune fille se mit à rougir légèrement, et rangea sa baguette dans sa poche. « Désolé pour ça. Cette horreur a essayé de me toucher. »

Hermione acquiesça, comprenant la situation. « Nous avons entendu, mais tu n'aurais vraiment pas du faire ça, maintenant, nous devons effacer leurs souvenirs. »

Une voix masculine les interrompit. « Nous avons déjà fait ça. »

Les deux filles se retournèrent et virent Ron et Harry flotter vers elles. Le garçon aux cheveux roux regarda attentivement Lavender. « Est-ce que tu va bien ? Cette merde ne t'a pas blessé, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune fille secoua légèrement sa tête. « Non, je l'ai figé avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. »

Alors que Griffin semblait quelque peu soulagé, Dragon regarda les trois garçons. « Nous devrions partir d'ici, il n'y a pas besoin de rester avec eux, quelqu'un les trouvera tôt ou tard. »

Les trois autres acquiescèrent et le suivirent, revenant dans la partie principale de la cour. Harry regarda avec perplexité la fille Gryffindor. « Pourquoi étais-tu seule, Lavender ? »

La jeune fille sourit, un peu embarrassée. « Nous vous cherchions. Nous pensions qu'il serait mieux de nous séparer afin de pouvoir couvrir plus de terrain. »

Phoenix leva un sourcil vers la fille. « Pourquoi nous cherchiez-vous ? Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Lavender secoua sa tête. « Non, tout va bien, c'est simplement que nous voulions vous parler. »

Le trio échangea des regards las, mais Griffin acquiesça finalement. « D'accord, où sont les autres ? »

« Nous nous sommes donnés un rendez vous là-bas. » Elle montra un grand arbre, un peu séparé de la cour principale. Dragon pouvait voir deux personnes adossés dessus, les attendant. Alors qu'ils approchaient, ils virent Neville et Dean. Les deux garçons étaient en train de parler à voix basse, et se relaxèrent lorsqu'ils virent Lavender revenir avec le trio. 

Tous les adolescents s'assirent, attendant patiemment que les autres les rejoignent. Harry fut bien conscient de la tension qui montait entre eux, mais il ne pensait pas vraiment à quelque chose qui pouvait la briser, une petite discussion n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé, et en ce moment, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur pour ça. Finalement, après cinq longues minutes, Seamus et Parvati les rejoignirent, s'asseyant entre Neville et Lavender. 

Dean prit cinq bonnes minutes pour rassembler son courage et commencer à parler. « Ecoutez, er… nous sommes vraiment désolé pour avoir pensé que vous avez tué ces personnes, et nous sommes vraiment désolé pour ce qui vous est arrivé. S'il y a quelque chose… »

Dragon leva sa main, faisant taire le garçon. « Avant que tu ne continues, prenons ça d'une perspective plus objective, d'accord ? »

Les autres adolescents acquiescèrent, se demandant ce que Harry pensait. Ron et Hermione ne savaient pas quoi penser, mais ils étaient sûrs que ce que Harry avait à dire était important. « D'accord, nous nous connaissions depuis quatre années et quelques mois, lorsque le premier meurtre s'est produit, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry n'attendit pas que quelqu'un le confirma. Il savait très bien que cela avait été le cas. « Maintenant, lequel d'entre vous peut dire qu'il ou elle me connaissait aussi bien que Ron et Hermione me connaissaient ? »

Les autres adolescents secouèrent rapidement leurs têtes, et Parvati parla. « Je ne sais pas pour vous, les gars, mais Lavender et moi ne savions pas grand-chose sur Hermione, en dehors du fait qu'elle aimait étudier. Elle était avec vous, alors que Lave et moi étions ensembles. »

Les trois autres garçons acquiescèrent, aucun d'eux n'était vraiment proche de Ron et Harry. Bien sûr, ils s'entendaient bien, et ils avaient partagé leur chambre, donc, ils en savaient plus sur eux qu'un autre étudiant, mais ils n'avaient pas été de proches amis. 

Dragon acquiesça. « Donc, nous sommes tous d'accord, nous n'étions pas de proches amis, et que vous ne nous connaissiez pas vraiment, même si nous partagions nos chambres et cours. » Les autres adolescents acquiescèrent. Phoenix et Griffin eurent de petits sourires, ayant déjà deviné où Harry voulait en venir. « Dans ce cas-là, vous comprendrez que nous ne sommes pas vraiment en colère contre vous. Je ne veux pas vous insulter, mais si quelqu'un avait accusé l'un d'entre vous de la même chose que nous, je l'aurai personnellement cru. J'aurai eut peut-être du mal à l'accepter, mais après tout, c'était le ministère et Dumbledore qui avaient dit tout ça, et même nos familles étaient d'accord avec lui. Vous n'aviez aucun moyen de savoir que nous ne l'avions pas fait. Vous n'aviez également aucune raison de croire que nous n'avions pas assassiné ces personnes. Tout était contre nous. »

Les Gryffindors paressèrent pensifs, mais ils comprirent le point de vue de Harry. Neville fut le premier à sortir de ses pensées. « Mais Harry, si tu penses de cette façon, pourquoi es-tu en colère contre le directeur et ta famille ? »

Griffin fut celui qui répondit, même si la question avait été posée à Harry. « Et bien, nous sommes en colère contre Dumbledore parce qu'il n'a pas essayé de découvrir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé, il s'est simplement dit que le ministère avait raison, et qu'il devait nous envoyer à Azkaban sans arrière-pensée. Je suis pratiquement sûr que nous n'aurions pas eut de procès non plus. » Avec un sourire il ajouta. « Bien sûr, nous ne sommes pas resté dans le coin pour le savoir. » Après une petite pause, il continua. « Pour nos familles, et bien, c'était facile. Elles sont nos familles et elles ont crus ce qui leur était dit. Elles nous avaient connu depuis des années. Moi, en tous cas, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle essaye de m'avoir un procès mais la seule chose qu'elle dit fut que je n'étais plus leur fils. Vous pouvez comprendre que ces mots ne sont pas facilement oubliables. »

Les autres adolescents acquiescèrent. Avant que l'un d'entre eux puisse dire quelque chose d'autre, la cloche annonça le commencement des cours de l'après-midi, et le trio se leva. Phoenix fit signe aux autres. « Allez, cours de l'après midi. »

------

Petites réponses… 

**Lisia :** J'aimerai satisfaire ton envie et continuer le pêché d'un père… mais malheureusement, je suis dans l'incapacité de le faire… puisqu'il n'y a pas de nouveau chapitre… mais dès que j'en verrai un… il arrivera de suite … t'inquiètes pas… 

**Pimousse Fraise :** Et ben les élèves de Hogwarts, ils dorment à la belle étoile sur de la terre trempé par un orage… 


	9. Rêve

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction 

**Bon comme je ne suis toujours pas là ce soir… je suis super généreuse et je vous met le chapitre à 11 heures…**

**Amusez vous**

------

**Chapitre 9 : Rêve**

------

Le reste des cours de la journée passa sans incident. Avec le trio, ils réussirent à couvrir le manque de connaissance des autres Gryffindors, mais ils avaient parus aux yeux de leur professeur comme fous, un fait qui les avait extrêmement irrité. Après que la cloche eut sonné, indiquant la fin de leurs cours, Harry se leva calmement, remettant ses affaires dans son sac, et il regarda Phoenix et Griffin faisant de même. Lorsqu'ils marchèrent finalement vers la porte, ils virent les autres adolescents les attendre, des regards d'excuse dans leurs yeux. Avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quelque chose, ils furent rejoints par Lupin et Snape. Le loup garou leur sourit gentiment, mais le trio était trop énervé et fatigué pour faire de même. Ils les passèrent simplement, leur disant au revoir, et rentrant dans le couloir, laissant quelques personnes surprises derrière eux. 

Dragon frappa sur la porte du bureau de la directrice, et lorsqu'elle leur signala d'entrer, il marcha dans la pièce, suivit de ses amis. La femme leva les yeux avec un sourire, qui fut vite remplacé par un regard inquiet alors qu'ils s'affaissaient dans leurs chaises habituelles. Posant son stylo avec lequel elle avait été en train d'écrire, elle les regarda un par un. « Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? Vous semblez fatigué. »

Ron s'affaissa un peu plus dans sa chaise. « Nous sommes fatigués, nous nous sommes faits passer pour des fous plus de fois que je ne veuille m'en souvenir pour couvrir nos anciens compagnons de classe. Honnêtement, je vais faire mal à Dumbledore lorsque je le verrais. Neville n'avait même pas une idée de ce que une tangente était, comment sommes nous supposés continuer ça pendant deux semaines ? Et pourquoi le ferons-nous ? Ce n'est pas comme si notre accusation les avait dérangé ! »

Ron se leva, et commença à marcher dans la pièce. Daleila soupira, elle avait déjà entendu ça des autres professeurs, mais elle pouvait difficilement savoir la véritable raison pour lesquelles leurs merveilleux étudiants posaient toutes les questions leur venant à l'esprit, spécialement sur des choses qu'ils connaissaient depuis un moment. Avec un grand soupire, elle rassembla ses papiers, et se leva. « Rentrons à la maison les enfants, je suis sûr que nous pouvons nous reposer pendant quelques heures. »

Le trio acquiesça, et se leva de leurs sièges, mais lorsqu'ils sortirent, ils virent Remus qui les attendait, adosser à un mur. Les adolescents soupirèrent, mais, avant que l'homme ne puisse leur parler, le Professeur Villjé se plaça devant eux, un sourire forcé sur son visage. « Est-ce que je peux vous aider pour quoi que ce soit, Professeur Lupin ? »

L'homme regardait, à moitié amusé, des enfants à la femme, mais répondit tout de même. « Oui, Directrice, je veux parler à ces enfants, mais je vois qu'ils sont fatigués et qu'ils veulent probablement aller au lit. » Remus les regarda avec inquiétude. « En conséquence, j'apprécierai si l'un de vous pouvait me dire où trouver Sirius. Je suppose qu'il vous a déjà contacté. »

Harry s'avança et acquiesça. « Il est venu hier. Vous pouvez venir avec nous, si vous le voulez, Sirius vient à la maison ce soir. »

Remus passa de Harry au Professeur Villjé. « Je ne voudrai pas m'imposer. »

La femme regarda à nouveau les enfants, et acquiesça finalement. « C'est bon, vous pouvez venir avec nous. »

Ils arrivèrent à la maison une demi heure plus tard. Le professeur Villjé les guida immédiatement en haut dans leurs chambres pour qu'ils puissent se reposer. Les adolescents ne s'y opposèrent pas, puisque de toutes façons c'était inutile. D'un autre côté, Harry était bien plus fatigué, pas physiquement, mais mentalement. Avec un soupir, il entra dans sa chambre, et posa son sac sur le sol, utilisant un peu de magie pour le faire atterrir sur son bureau. Puis il s'effondra dans son lit et ferma ses yeux. 

Sans le vouloir, il s'endormit instantanément, et entra dans un rêve, quelque chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un moment. 

Rêve

Corps

Beaucoup de Corps

Mort

Tous

Sang

Beaucoup de sang

Une grande pièce

Un trône fait d'os humains. 

Un homme assis sur le trône. 

Un homme avec des yeux rouges étincelant. 

Un homme avec le visage d'un serpent. 

Voldemort

Un vieil homme à ses pieds

Mort

Des yeux bleus sans vie. 

Dumbledore

Une grande pièce

La Grande Salle

HOGWARTS !

Harry se réveilla avec un grand cri, imité rapidement par d'autres venant des pièces adjacentes. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se recroquevilla, mettant ses jambes aussi près de sa poitrine qu'il le pouvait. Il pouvait se sentir trembler de la tête aux pieds, ses yeux fermés, essayant de faire disparaître les images qui hantaient son esprit. Il remarqua à peine que quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte et foncé dans la pièce. Des bras chauds autour de lui, le sortant de ses pensées terrifiantes. La première réaction de Harry fut de combattre les bras qui était maintenant en train de l'étreindre, donc il se débattit, encore trop confus pour utiliser la magie sans baguette. 

« Harry, Harry ! Arrête ça, c'est moi ! »

Après quelque minutes en train de se débattre, les mots entrèrent finalement dans l'esprit de l'adolescent, et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Sirius en train d'essayer de le calmer, le tenant tout le temps près de sa poitrine, autant que lui permettait les membres en train de se débattre de Harry. 

Sirius fut très soulagé lorsque Harry arrêta finalement de le combattre, et qu'il ne bougea plus dans ses bras. Il avait été en bas en train de parler avec Daleila et Remus du fait qu'il comptait acheter la maison à côté de celle de Daleila, lorsque des cris provenant des chambres les surprirent. Sirius avait été le premier sur ses pieds, et il fonça hors de la pièce, vers la chambre de son filleul pour le voir recroquevillé dans son lit, en train de trembler. Il avait foncé rapidement vers le lit, et avait étreint l'enfant. Il avait été surpris lorsque Harry avait commencé à bouger contre lui, essayant de le faire lâcher. Voyant le regard terrifié sur le visage de son filleul, Sirius avait refusé de le lâcher, et réussit finalement à le calmer. 

Une fois que Harry eut reconnu son parrain, il se pelotonna contre lui, renforçant la grippe qu'il avait autour de la taille de son parrain. Sirius s'assit plus confortablement, mettant la tête du garçon sur ses genoux et commençant à passer une main sur le dos de son filleul, essayant de le faire arrêter de trembler. Finalement, après quelques minutes, l'homme brisa le silence. 

« Harry ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Le garçon refusa de lever les yeux, se rapprochant à la place de Sirius. Son esprit était un mélange de pensée. Qu'est ce que le rêve signifiait ? Etait ce un avertissement ? Est-ce que Voldemort pouvait être assez puissant pour pouvoir entrer Hogwarts ?

Si c'était le cas, Ron, Hermione et lui devraient discuter de choses sérieuses. Même s'ils détestaient les souvenirs que Hogwarts leur rappelait ces derniers mois, ils aimaient encore cet endroit, et laisser Voldemort envahir leur ancienne école n'était pas vraiment une option. Soupirant, il s'assit finalement à côté de son parrain et essaya de sourire pour rassurer l'homme inquiet. Sirius passa immédiatement un bras sur ses épaules, semblant encore très inquiet. « Que s'est-il passé, Harry ? »

Le garçon haussa les épaules légèrement, il voulait d'abord parler à Ron et Hermione avant de parler à quelqu'un de son rêve. « J'ai eut un cauchemar, rien dont il faut s'inquiéter. »

Harry vit que Sirius était tout de même inquiet malgré ses mots, mais ne voulant pas élaborer, il se leva de son lit et s'étira. « Quand est ce que tu es arrivé Sirius ? Est-ce que tu as vu Remus ? »

Son parrain le regarda pendant un moment, se demandant s'il devait essayer de forcer Harry à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas, mais repoussa finalement l'idée, et répondit à la question de son filleul. « Je suis arrivé il y a pratiquement une demi heure. Je serai venu t'accueillir, mais Daleila a dit que tu étais probablement en train de dormir. Et oui, j'ai vu Remus, il est avec elle. »

Harry acquiesça et regarda la porte lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit. Daleila se tenait là, un regard concerné sur son visage. Elle entra immédiatement et l'étreignit. « Est-ce que tu vas bien, Dragon ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête, rendant l'étreinte. « Je vais bien Professeur, comment vont Phoenix et Griffin ? Je me rappelle les avoir entendu crier. »

Daleila acquiesça. « Phoenix va bien, elle est un peu secouée suite à un cauchemar. Le professeur Lupin est avec Ron, mais je suppose qu'il va bien. Je vais aller le voir dans un moment. » Elle le regarda attentivement pendant quelques secondes, puis demanda. « Est-ce que cela serait bien si je demandais le sujet de ce cauchemar ? »

Harry secoua sa tête. « Je préfère na pas en parler, il en va de même pour vous Professeur. »

La femme le regarda un peu plus longtemps avant d'acquiescer, et de marcher vers la porte. « Tu ferais mieux de changer de vêtements Dragon. » Lorsque le garçon la fixa avec confusion, elle ajouta. « Souviens toi de ton rendez vous avec le Docteur Matt. »

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent. « Merde, j'avais oublié ! »

« Surveille ton langage ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel alors que la femme partait. « Désolé Professeur. »

Après que la porte se soit fermée derrière elle, le garçon se tourna vers Sirius, qui semblait être un peu confus. « Er… est se que cela te dérangerait de sortir de la pièce pendant un moment ? J'ai besoin de me changer. »

Sirius acquiesça mais ne fit aucun mouvement. « Qui est le Docteur Matt ? Tu n'es pas malade, n'est ce pas ? »

Harry mordit sa lèvre, un peu embarrassé. « Non, je vais bien, le Docteur Matt est notre psychologue. Je suis sûr de t'avoir dit que nous la voyons toujours. »

Le visage de Sirius se décomposa, il avait faillit oublier ce que son filleul avait traversé, parce qu'il avait été trop aveugle pour remarquer que Harry ne se retournerait jamais contre eux. Voyant le regard sur le visage de l'autre homme, Harry l'embrassa rapidement. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute Sirius. »

L'homme ne rendit pas l'étreinte. « Si ça l'est. »

Harry renforça sa grippe autour de la taille de l'homme. « Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ecoute, nous avons déjà parlé de ça, et je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur pour le refaire. Ne nous sommes-nous pas déjà suffisamment disputés ? »

Sirius soupira finalement et rendit l'étreinte, reconnaissant que Harry avait raison. Il sentit son filleul se détendre dans ses bras, et il renforça l'étreinte. « Je suis désolé Harry, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Peu importe ce que tu dis et combien tu as raison, je ne peux pas effacer le fait que je t'ai laissé tomber au moment où tu avais le plus besoin de moi. Peut-être que je ne pouvais pas le croire, mais j'aurai au moins du écouter ce que tu avais à dire. »

Sans dire quelque chose d'autre, Sirius le relâcha et sortit de la chambre. 

Harry pensa à continuer la discussion mais décida finalement de la continuer un autre jour. Il pouvait comprendre ce que pensait Sirius, il avait été dans une situation similaire il n'y a pas si longtemps, et il avait appris qu'un esprit rationnel n'avait souvent aucune influence sur les sentiments de culpabilité. Soupirant, il se retourna, et alla s'habiller, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de la cession d'aujourd'hui, mais il était sûr que le docteur dirait qu'ils étaient stressés. Harry sourit. Bien sûr qu'il l'était, ces anciens compagnons de classe et professeurs étaient apparus, ils s'étaient comportés comme des idiots pour que les muggles ne se doutent de rien, puis ils avaient fait face à des rêves d'horreur et de destruction. Et bien, pour lui en tous cas, c'était suffisant pour faire stresser quelqu'un. 

------

Une p't réponse à Morgane Ceridwen… Non y'a pas de 00S puisque je n'en ai pas reçu et visiblement, y'en a pas de nouveau ^_^ Et je ne peux pas les inventer… 


	10. Stress

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

_Bon aujourd'hui, c'est la journée des sorties, alors… pas de réponses sorry_

------

**Chapitre 10 : Stress**

------

Les trois adolescents sortirent de la pièce ensembles, Sirius avait voulu venir avec eux, mais Harry avait refusé, clamant que c'était quelque chose de très privé, et qu'il n'était pas prêt à partagé ça avec quelqu'un d'autre en dehors de Ron, Hermione et de leur docteur.  Finalement, Sirius fut forcé d'abandonner, et les trois enfants allèrent vers le cabinet du docteur. 

Le Dr Matt vivait à quelques rues de leur maison. C'était un vieil ami du père de Daleila. Le vieux docteur avait pris sa retraite il y a quelques années, mais il avait accepté de les aider pour rendre service au Professeur Villjé. Ils arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard, et Mrs Matt leur ouvrit la porte, les embrassant. La vieille femme s'était attachée à eux lorsqu'ils venaient voir son mari, et ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient toujours trouvé quelqu'un pour les aider dans cette maison. Le vieux docteur les attendait déjà dans la vieille pièce qu'il utilisait pour travailler, et qui était maintenant son bureau. Il se leva, et les accueillit joyeusement, remarquant immédiatement le stress qui radiait des trois adolescents, et qu'ils essayaient de dissimuler.

« Bonsoir les enfants. Asseyez-vous. »

Hermione prit sa place habituelle sur le canapé, s'allongeant confortablement sur le dos, alors que Harry s'asseyait sur un grand fauteuil, et que Ron s'adossait à la fenêtre. Le premier jour où ils avaient été là, le Dr Matt avait insisté pour qu'ils s'asseyent où ils veulent pour qu'ils se détendent ainsi le plus possible. Les positions qu'ils prenaient dans sa pièce l'aidaient également à mieux les comprendre, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment été d'accord pour parler de leur passé. Ils refusaient toujours d'entrer dans les détails, mais ils avaient appris à s'ouvrir un peu à travers les mois. Même ainsi, le Dr Matt se trouve en train de regarder des masques vides d'émotions, auxquels ils avaient fait face au commencement. Retenant un soupir, le vieil homme prit son siège habituel à côté de Hermione, et les regarda attentivement. Décidant de commencer par quelque chose de petit, il leur demanda comment leur journée s'était passée. La réaction ne fut pas celle à laquelle il s'était attendu. A la place de se relaxer, les adolescents se tendirent encore plus. Levant un sourcil, il posa son regard sur Griffin, qui faisait reposer son front contre la fenêtre fermée. 

« Ron, pourquoi ne me dis tu pas ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ? »

Il était le seul muggle qui les appelait encore par leurs noms, même les professeurs avait abandonné, les appelant maintenant par leur surnom. Le garçon aux cheveux roux tourna son visage vers le docteur, n'ayant visiblement pas envie de le faire 

(_Note de l'auteur : Je ne vais pas écrire cette scène parce que je n'ai aucune idée de comment se passe ce genre de visite, si quelqu'un veut écrire cette scène, il est libre d'essayer._) 

Lorsque les trois adolescents quittèrent la maison, un docteur Matt inquiet téléphona à Daleila. La femme décrocha le téléphone après seulement une sonnerie, elle s'y était attendu. 

« Bonjour Daleila. »

« Bonjour Jack, comment allez vous, toi et Marissa ? »

Le vieux Docteur se détendit. « Bien, je ne peux pas me plaindre. Je t'ai appelé pour les enfants. »

Daleila soupira. « J'avais compris. »

L'homme acquiesça, la fille de son ami avait toujours était très perceptive, et elle savait qu'il appelait à chaque fois qu'il y avait un problème avec les enfants. « Ils ont commencé à être trop stressé à mon goût, je pense qu'il serait mieux qu'ils restent à la maison pendant quelques jours, pour les éloigner de ces étudiants. Et pour le parrain et son ami, ils peuvent rester, mais si tu vois qu'il y a de la tension entre eux et les enfants, éloignes-les, compris ? »

« Bien sûr, Jack. Merci d'avoir appelé. Je suis sûr que les enfants ne m'auraient pas dit ça. Ils sont quelque fois si bornés. »

Le Dr Matt se mit à rire. « Oui, je sais. Je te parlerais plus tard, Daleila, avertis-moi si quelque chose ne va pas. »

« Je le ferai, Encore merci. »

« De rien, au revoir. »

« Au revoir. »

Daleila soupira lorsqu'elle raccrocha le téléphone, elle savait que les nouveaux étudiants de l'école donneraient des problèmes à ses enfants, mais il n'y avait eut aucune raison pour les empêcher de venir. Elle se tourna vers les deux autres hommes qui la regardaient avec attention. De ce qu'elle avait entendu et vu, elle pouvait déjà dire qu'elle les aimait. Le trio lui avait dit ce qui était arrivé, et elle savait que même s'ils avaient fait l'erreur d'accuser les enfants, ils essayaient maintenant de rafistoler les choses. Elle pouvait dire par le fait qu'ils étaient ici, et parce que l'inquiétude se montrait dans leurs yeux, la même qu'elle était sûre de trouver dans les siens si elle regardait dans un miroir. Soupirant à nouveau, elle s'assit dans la chaise qu'elle avait occupée avant que le téléphone ne somme, et sans attendre de question, elle dit aux deux hommes ce que le docteur lui avait dit. 

Ils semblaient tous très inquiets, lorsque les adolescents entrèrent dans la maison un peu plus tard. Voyant l'inquiétude dans les yeux des adultes, Dragon s'assit avec un soupir à côté de son parrain, Phoenix à son autre côté, et Griffin à côté d'elle. Calmement, Dragon fut le premier à parler. « Vous avez parler avec le Dr Matt. »

Daleila acquiesça. « Vous allez rester ici pour le restant de la semaine. »

Dragon secoua sa tête. « Nous ne pouvons pas. »

Daleila le regarda dans les yeux. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Nous pouvons difficilement laisser les étudiants de Hogwarts par eux-mêmes, cela sera un désastre. »

Les lèvres de Daleila devinrent plus fines. « Dragon, je me fiche d'eux, je suis inquiète pour vous trois, et si le docteur dit que vous devez rester à la maison, vous le ferez, compris ? Sirius va rester avec vous, donc ne pensez même pas à sortir en douce. »

Dragon voulait discuter avec elle, mais il sentit soudainement le bras de Hermione  sur le sien, le serrant. Lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil, le garçon s'adossa simplement au canapé et acquiesça, se demandant pourquoi son ami l'avait arrêté. Le Professeur les regarda avec suspicion, se demandant pourquoi elle était capable de gagner aussi facilement qu'elle l'avait fait, mais décida finalement de laisser la chose passer, et alla dans les cuisines pour finir de préparer le dîner. 

Une demi heure plus tard, quand le dîner tendu fut terminé, et que Sirius et Remus étaient partis, les trois adolescents montèrent dans leurs chambres, poussés par Daleila, qui était passée complètement dans le mode mère surprotectrice. Une fois qu'ils eurent quittés l'espace d'écoute du professeur, Dragon se retourna pour faire face à Phoenix. 

« Phoenix ? Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as arrêté de discuter avec elle ? »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. « Tu n'aurais pas gagné, tu le sais autant que moi. En plus, cela nous donnera du temps pour parler du cauchemar. » Elle frémit. « J'ai assumé que tu l'avais eut aussi, celui à propos de Hogwarts. »

Les deux autres adolescents la regardèrent sombrement et Griffin répondit. « Oui, nous devons voir si c'était exactement le même. Peut-être que c'est une bonne chose si nous avions quelques jours de libres. Je suis pratiquement sûr que c'était une prémonition, et nous devons être prêts pour elle. »

Dragon acquiesça pensivement. « Oui, mais le problème sera que Sirius sera là tout le temps. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit inclus là-dedans, cela pourrait être dangereux et je pense que si moins de personnes sont au courant, mieux c'est. Puis ils ne nous auraient pas donné la chance de changer ce qui arrivera. »

Les conversations à venir furent interrompues par le son de la porte de la cuisine se fermant et des pas approchant les escaliers. Rapidement, les trois adolescents se dirent bonne nuit et se glissèrent dans leurs chambres. Une fois que sa porte fut fermée, Harry mit son pyjama magiquement et s'allongea dans son lit. Il ferma ses yeux, se détendant dans les ténèbres de sa chambre, et, au moment où le Professeur Villjé ouvrit la porte pour vérifier, il était déjà endormi. 


	11. Un Mauvais Pressentiment

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction 

------

**Chapitre 11 : Un mauvais pressentiment**

------

Harry se réveilla tôt ce matin là, il se demanda s'il devait se lever ou non, mais se souvint de ce qui s'était produit la nuit dernière et décida en conséquence de dormir un peu plus, sachant par expérience que le professeur Villjé ne ferait que le renvoyer au lit de toute façon. Il s'était pratiquement rendormi lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, entrouvrant un œil, il vit la silhouette familière de Ron entrer. 

« Bonjour Griffin, tu es debout très tôt. »

Le garçon aux cheveux roux eut un petit sourire, et s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit. « Toi aussi. Même si pour moi, tu as l'air plus paresseux que je le suis. »

Harry avait maintenant ouvert ses deux yeux et grognait envers son ami. « Et bien, c'est toi qui rendra le Professeur Villjé folle lorsqu'elle découvrira que tu es en dehors de ton lit, tu sais comment elle est. »

Ron se mit à rire doucement. « Oui, je sais, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai prévu de me mettre au lit au moment où elle se réveille. »

Levant un sourcil, Harry demanda. « Si c'est comme ça, alors qu'est ce qui t'amènes dans ma chambre ? Cela ne serait-il pas plus facile de rester dans la tienne ? »

Harry vit le visage de Ron devenir sérieux, et il fronça des sourcils. « Qu'est ce que c'est, Griffin ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, Dragon, j'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment pour aujourd'hui. Je pensais qu'il fallait mieux que je te le dise avant que cela nous prenne par surprise. »

Dragon acquiesça solennellement, il avait depuis longtemps appris à faire confiance aux pressentiments de Ron, et savait que si la tête rousse l'avertissait, alors quelque chose pouvait sérieusement déraper. « Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qu'il va se passer ? »

Ron secoua sa tête tristement. « Je te l'aurais dit si je le savais, Dragon, les étoiles ne m'ont pas vraiment aidé. »

Harry fut sur le point de répondre, lorsque tous deux entendirent du bruit venir d'une autre partie de la maison, hochant la tête vers Harry, Ron se glissa hors de la pièce, et dans sa chambre juste avant que le Professeur Villjé sorte de la sienne. Harry ferma rapidement ses yeux et écouta avec attention alors que la femme ouvrait la porte de la pièce à côté de la sienne, là où Hermione se trouvait. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte se ferma à nouveau, et la porte en face de la sienne fut ouverte. 

Le petit rituel de vérification de la matinée avait commencé peu de temps après qu'ils aient essayé de se suicider, parce qu'ils avaient tendance à partir en douce le matin, et à ne pas revenir avant que la soirée soit bien entamée. La première fois qu'ils avaient fait ça, le Professeur Villjé était devenue hystérique, pensant qu'ils avaient essayé de se blesser à nouveau, par chance, ils étaient rentrés avant qu'elle ne rassemble des personnes pour les chercher.  Ce fut une des seules fois où elle les avaient punis, et maintenant, que Harry y réfléchissait, avec de bonnes raisons. Le garçon se détendit lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa propre chambre s'ouvrir, le Professeur Villjé entra et réarrangea les couvertures autour de lui, les serrant autour de lui. Harry soupira, il aimait l'attention que le Professeur lui procurait, après une enfance qui en avait été dépourvu. Il attendait avec impatience ces petits moments pendant lesquels il lui était permis de se pelotonner comme un enfant. La femme lui embrassa tendrement son front et quitta silencieusement la chambre. 

Harry se laissa aller pendant un moment, sachant qu'il ne serait pas capable de voir ses amis avant que le Professeur ne soit partie. Et même à ce moment, ils devraient faire attention à Sirius. C'était déjà une surprise que le Professeur Villjé aille travailler, et Dragon se doutait qu'elle lui avait dit les règles. La femme avait fait ces règles avec le Dr Matt pour les fois où il voulait les faire rester à la maison, parce que cela ne servait pas à grand-chose qu'ils restent à la maison et qu'ils s'épuisent. Le professeur Villjé était très inflexible sur le fait qu'ils devaient suivre chacune des règles, et après avoir été punis quelques fois, ils avaient finalement décidé de les suivre, même si c'était simplement pour qu'ils puissent être libérés de leur emprisonnement un peu plus tôt. 

Une de ces règles, probablement celle qu'ils détestaient le plus, était le temps de repos qui leur était imposé. C'était un test sur leur patience, et ils avaient tendance à se glisser en douce dans les chambres des autres aussi souvent qu'ils le pouvaient pour échapper à ça. Ce qui était beaucoup du moment que le Professeur ne le remarquait pas. 

Les yeux de Dragon s'ouvrir alors que la porte s'ouvrit puis se referma, il pouvait toujours entendre du bruit provenant de la cuisine, mais le son d'une voiture en train de partir l'assura que c'était Sirius qui faisait ce bruit et que le Professeur Villjé était effectivement partie. 

A peu près une minute plus tard, sa porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Hermione s'y glissa, encore habillée dans son pyjama. Elle lui sourit alors qu'ils s'asseyait dans son lit, lui donnant ainsi de la place pour s'asseoir. « Bonjour Dragon. »

« Bonjour Phoenix, tu as bien dormi ? »

La fille haussa les épaules. « Bien, je suppose. Je n'ai pas eut d'autres cauchemars. Et pour toi ? »

« Pareil, même si Griffin semblait avoir un peu de problème. »

La fille leva un sourcil et le regarda avec perplexité, au moment où la tête rousse entra. « Bonjour Phoenix. »

« Bonjour. Que s'est-il passé, Griffin ? »

Le visage du garçon s'assombrit. « Je ne suis pas sûr, Phoenix, c'est simplement un mauvais pressentiment depuis que je me suis levé, une sensation que quelque chose de mauvais va arriver aujourd'hui. Mais je n'arrive pas à trouver, c'est très frustrant. »

Tous les trois soupirèrent, tous connaissaient la sensation dont Ron parlait. Ils en avaient fait suffisamment l'expérience. 

Phoenix soupira et s'adossa contre le mur. « Alors ? Qu'est ce que nous faisons pour ça ? »

Dragon haussa les épaules. « Que pouvons-nous faire en dehors d'attendre ? »

Phoenix soupira à nouveau. « Pourquoi avais-je peur que tu dises ça ? »

Avant que Dragon ne puisse répondre, ils entendirent de petits bruits de pas monter les escaliers, et les trois adolescents se figèrent, Griffin jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et Grogna. « Merde, il est neuf heure, cela doit être Sirius qui vient pour nous réveiller. Nous sommes morts. » 

Phoenix secoua sa tête, et attrapa son bras. « Non, nous ne sommes pas morts, nous pouvons aller dans nos chambres par la fenêtre, même si nous devons passer par le toit. Allez, nous devons sortir d'ici. Dragon, fais-nous une faveur et distrais-le suffisamment longtemps pour nous donner le temps d'atteindre nos chambres. »

Harry regarda ses amis qui étaient déjà prêt à la fenêtre. « Comment suis-je supposé faire ça ? Et comment savez-vous qu'il va venir me voir en premier ? »

Phoenix le regarda avec énervement. « Comment suis-je supposé le savoir ? J'ai besoin d'aller dans ma chambre. Tu as un cerveau, utilises-le ! »

Sur ce, la fille disparut, et Harry fut seul, en train de chercher ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'avait vraiment pas beaucoup de temps. Il semblait que Sirius finissait de monter les escaliers. Soudainement, les yeux de Harry se plissèrent, et une idée entra dans son esprit. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour y réfléchir, il se rallongea dans son lit. Murmurant quelque chose, il fut soudainement couvert de sueur. Fermant ses yeux, espérant que cela marcherait, il commença à crier. 

Hermione s'arrêta un moment alors qu'elle essayait de rentrer dans sa chambre, se demandant anxieusement si Harry avait un problème. Mais sentant que tout allait bien dans la pièce, et sachant que Sirius serait probablement déjà là, elle se décida à continuer de rentrer dans sa propre chambre. 

Les efforts de Harry furent récompensés lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un entrer violemment dans la pièce, pour l'apparence, il commença à se débattre dans son lit, essayant d'échapper aux mains essayant de le retenir. Il entendit faiblement Sirius appeler son nom par-dessus ses cris. Il continua à agir comme ça pendant quelques secondes encore, et s'assit d'un coup, ouvrant les yeux, et prenant une respiration saccadée. Des bras forts l'amenèrent vers la poitrine de quelqu'un alors qu'il récupérait son souffle. Ses sens lui dirent que Ron et Hermione avaient regagné leurs chambres sans problème, et il se s'étendit contre la poitrine de son parrain. Sirius caressait son dos, essayant de le calmer, lui murmurant pendant tout ce temps des choses réconfortantes. La porte de sa pièce s'ouvrit à nouveau et ses amis apparurent à la porte, des regards inquiets sur leurs visages. Sans être vu par Sirius, Harry leur fit un clin d'œil, les faisant sourire légèrement. Tout s'était bien passé, maintenant, il avait seulement à s'occuper de Sirius. 


	12. Souvenirs Pénibles

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

------

**Chapitre 12 : Des souvenirs pénibles**

------

Ils restèrent tous silencieux pendant un moment, Sirius toujours en train d'étreindre Harry. Ron et Hermione étaient entrés dans la pièce, agissant comme deux adolescents inquiets pour leur ami, afin que Sirius ne se doute de rien. Finalement, Harry le repoussa et sourit à son parrain, se sentant un peu coupable en voyant le regard concerné que l'autre homme lui donnait. Sirius déplaça quelques cheveux qui recouvraient son front plein de sueur. « Que s'est-il passé Harry ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Le garçon fit un petit hochement de tête, et baissa les yeux. « Je vais bien, Sirius. » L'homme fronça ses sourcils sombrement, indiquant clairement qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. « Vraiment, je vais bien, j'ai simplement eut un cauchemar, tu t'y habitueras après un moment. »

« Quel était le sujet du cauchemar ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers ses amis, un regard légèrement paniqué passant dans ses yeux. Il savait par le ton de la voix de son parrain utilisait qu'il ne laisserait pas le problème passé, mais, qu'était-il supposé dire ? Il avait certainement eut sa portion de cauchemar, mais ils étaient principalement sur Voldemort, et il ne voulait pas parler d'eux à Sirius. 

Phoenix vint à sa rescousse. « Est-ce que c'était à propos de ce jour, Harry ? »

Dragon la regarda, un peu confuse par ses paroles, mais il vit sa main entourant son poignet. Il fronça des sourcils, il ne voulait pas encore parler de ça, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix, il devait donner une réponse à Sirius. 

Harry baissa les yeux, sa frange couvrant ses yeux, dit d'une voix douce. « S'il te plait, Phoenix, ne me rappelles pas ça. »

Sirius regarda avec confusion les deux adolescents. Ron, ayant compris ce que ses meilleurs amis essayaient de faire, se tourna pour regarder par la fenêtre, se demandant si c'était vraiment nécessaire. « Ils parlent de Noël. » 

Hermione, qui avait été celle qui était en train de regarder Sirius à ce moment là, le vit devenir pâle. Elle détestait faire ça, mais cela ne va pas seulement les aider à s'en sortir, mais aussi aider Sirius à accepter ce qui était arrivé. Ignorer qu'ils avaient essayé de se tuer n'apporterait que des problèmes plus tard. Elle savait cela parfaitement ou ils n'auraient pas atteint le point du suicide. Secouant sa tête, elle regarda Sirius alors qu'il était en train de se lever. « Le petit déjeuner sera prêt dans quelques minutes, habillez-vous. »

Et sans aucun autre mot, l'homme sortit de la pièce. Les trois adolescents restèrent où ils étaient pendant un moment. Dragon leva les yeux, une grande tristesse dans ses yeux. « Est-ce que c'était nécessaire, Phoenix ? Nous aurions pu penser à quelque chose d'autre. »

La jeune fille soupira et s'assit légèrement sur le lit. « Il doit accepter ça, Dragon. Comment peux-tu aller vivre avec lui s'il ne peut pas accepter le fait que tu as des problèmes ? Cela ne rendra pas la situation qu'inconfortable, mais elle pourrait devenir dangereuse, tu sais ça aussi bien que moi. »

Harry acquiesça à regret. « Je sais, il doit savoir à quoi s'attendre lorsque nous avons un mauvais jour. »

Ron s'assit avec ses deux meilleurs amis. « Et c'est mieux pour tout le monde qu'il l'apprenne pendant que tu vis encore ici, où le Professeur Villjé, ou deux d'entre nous pouvons l'aider. »

Harry soupira et se rallongea sur son lit. « Je sais. Est-ce que vous pensez que nous devrions rester là pendant un moment, lui donnant un petit moment pour se recomposer ? »

Griffin haussa légèrement les épaules. « C'est une bonne idée, mais nous ferions mieux de nous habiller, juste au cas où il nous appellerait. »

Les autres adolescents hochèrent de la tête, et Hermione quitta la pièce avec Ron. Harry s'habilla avec ses vêtements de sport chaud. Sachant qu'il ne serait probablement pas autorisé à quitter la maison, il n'avait pas besoin de bien s'habiller. Une fois qu'il eut finit, et nettoyer sa pièce, il s'assit dans sa chaise, se demandant ce qui allait arriver. Ron n'avait jamais eut tord pour ses prémonitions, et tristement, Dragon doutait qu'il aurait tord cette fois. 

Un petit bruit le fit lever les yeux. Dans un coin de sa chambre, entre le bureau et le mur se tenait le serpent que Ron lui avait donné pour Noël. Il avait tout d'abord été trop énervé pour faire attention à lui, mais par chance, Hermione s'était occupé de son nouvel animal et lui avait rendu après quelques jours. Harry n'avait pas eut beaucoup de problème avec lui, puisqu'il dormait la plupart du temps, mais il semblait que là, Slith était complètement éveillé. Dragon soupira, et se leva, se dirigeant vers le récipient dans lequel le serpent dormait. 

« Bonjour, petit ami. »

« Bonjour, combien de temps ai-je dormi ? »

 Levant un sourcil, Harry répondit. « A peu près cinq jours, pourquoi ? »

« Je me demandais sssssimplement pourquoi tu es là. Il fait jour dehors, tu devrais être à l'école. »

Harry sourit légèrement « Oui, Je devrais y être, mais le Professssseur Villjé l'a interdit, Doc a dit que nous étions sssstressssés. » 

Le serpent se glissa sur son bras, et s'installa autour de son coup. « Et il a probablement raissson. »

Harry fit la moue. « De quel côté es-tu ? »

Slith sortit sa langue avec amusement. « Du tien, c'est pourquoi je sssssuis d'accord avec eux. »

Dragon leva ses yeux au ciel. « Tu es étrange. »

« C'est ce que tu dis assssez sssssouvent. »

Avant que Harry ne puisse répondre, Sirius appela des escaliers. « Harry, Ron, Hermione ! Le petit déjeuner est prêt ! »

Harry sortit calmement de sa chambre après avoir remis Slith dans son bocal. Il rencontra ses amis dans les escaliers, et après avoir partagé un regard silencieux, ils descendirent les escaliers. 

Sirius était assis dans l'une des chaises de la cuisine, en train de lire un magazine. Harry le regarda attentivement, mais en dehors de la pâleur de sa peau, il n'y avait rien d'autre qui semblait indiquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'homme leva les yeux vers eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent et sourit légèrement. « Vous êtes là, je commençais à penser que vous aviez décidé que vous vouliez rester en haut toute la journée. »

Les trois adolescents lui sourirent, même si Griffin pensait que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Ils s'excusèrent rapidement pour avoir pris si longtemps, et s'assirent en face de leurs assiettes alors que Sirius retournait lire son magazine.

Harry remarqua que l'homme ne mangeait rien. « Sirius ? Ne vas-tu pas prendre de petit déjeuner ? »

Sans lever les yeux, l'homme répondit à son filleul. « J'ai pris mon petit déjeuner plus tôt avec Daleila. »

Harry le regarda avec hésitation, peu sûr de croire ce qu'il venait de dire, mais un regard d'avertissement sur le visage de Phoenix le fit abandonner. Elle avait raison, il n'y avait pas besoin de forcer pour l'instant. 

------

Après le déjeuner, les adolescents allèrent dans le salon avec Sirius, puisqu'il voulait garder un œil sur eux. Dragon suspectait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec tous les livres qu'ils avaient dans leurs chambres et qu'une des autres règles que Daleila avait installées était de limiter le temps d'étude, ce qui de temps en temps, était pire que le repos forcé. 

Tous se mirent à jouer à un jeu muggle que Hermione avait descendu lorsque Ron se figea. Ses yeux brillant vide, et il regardait au loin. Reconnaissant les signes d'une vision, Hermione et Harry éloignèrent Sirius, lui expliquant à voix basse ce qui se passait. La vision ne dura pas longtemps. Les yeux de Ron revinrent d'un seul coup vers la réalité et il se leva d'un coup. 

« Environ trente Death-Eater, Greenings, bougez, Snape, Lupin et les autres ne seront pas capable de les retenir longtemps. »

------

**_Morgane Ceridwen :_**_ si si, ils savent transplaner… Et oui, j'ai été super généreuse dimanche et lundi… entre magnetic, destin, amulette, les larmes de guerre… _


	13. Mort

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris 

Revoilà un nouveau chapitre après un jour d'ffnet de down… (sauf pour ceux qui sont sur la ML ou vont sur le site… en voilà des p't chanceux… ) Donc j'espère que vous avez pas trop attendu… et là… vous allez sûrement m'en vouloir de l'avoir que demain le suivant…(allez sur la ML ^_^)

------

Chapitre 13 : Mort 

------

Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant un moment, essayant de comprendre ce que Ron avait dit. Finalement, Harry sauta, suivit de près par ses amis et son parrain. Les trois adolescents se précipitèrent vers la porte, Sirius se concentrait déjà pour aller ailleur. Par chance, Hermione le remarqua, et attrapa durement son bras, brisant complètement sa concentration. Avant que l'homme plus âgé puisse parler, elle commença à le courir, l'entraînant avec lui. « Pas ici Sirius, il y a des protections contre les apparitions. Tu ne peux pas honnêtement pensé que cet endroit n'est pas protégé, n'est ce pas ? »

Sans donner de chance à l'homme de répondre, Hermione l'attira à l'extérieur. Ron et Harry étaient en train de courir devant eux, soudainement, Hermione vit Ron se transforma, et à sa place courait un Gryffon. Sans arrière pensée, Harry sauta sur son dos, et ils commençèrent tous deux à voler. Hermione se tourna vers l'homme courant à côté de lui. 

« Ron et Harry vont atteindre l'endroit en volant. Nouw pouvons apparaître, d'accord ? Allons y. »

Sirius ne fit qu'acquiesçer, il avait besoin de son souffle pour rester avec la fille. Hermione attrapa soudianement sa main, et le força à apparaître avec elle. Ils atterrirent avec un petit pop sur la rue en face de l'école. Sirius s'adossa avec fatigue contre le mur. Il savait qu'il était en forme, mais Hermione pouvait l'épuiser en un rien de temps. En plus, l'apparition forcée n'avait pas été joyeuse et il ne se sentait pas très bien. Une douce main se placa sur son front. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit les yeux inquiet de Hermione sur lui. 

« Est ce que tu vas bien ? Désolé pour ça, mais nous ne pouvions pas risquer d'être séparé. »

Essayant encore de reprendre son souffle, Sirius ne fut que capable d'hocher de la tête. Une sensation chaleureuse commença soudainement à parcourir son corps, le débarassant ainsi de sa fatigue. L'homme fronça les sourcils et regarda la fille en face de lui baisser sa main. 

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? »

Hermione sourit légèrement. « Cela importe peu, Sirius, allez, nous devrions y aller, Ron et Ron ne vont pas mettre beaucoup de temps à arriver ici. »

Tous deux commencèrent à se descendre la rue, essayant de rester dans l'ombre le plus possible. Il y avait peu de chance que des Death-Eater surveille mais ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque. « Où est ce que Harry et Ron vont nous rejoindre ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules, s'arrêtant à côté du mur qui séparait le terrain de l'école de la rue. « Aucune idée, mais nous devrions probablement entrer séparément. Aides moi à sauter, s'il te plait. »

Sirius la leva silencieusement vers le mur, et lavec son aide, il l'escalada à côté d'elle. « Est ce que tu as un plan ? »

Hermione sauta de l'autre côté, attérissant avec légèreté sur le sol. Elle attendit que l'autre homme la rejoigne avant de répondre. « Je ne suis pas sûr, parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ici. J'aimerai attendre et voir ce qu'il se passe, mais cela serait stupide, connaissant les Death-Eaters, je ne doute pas qu'ils aient déjà commencé des gens. Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, fige tous les Death-Eaters que nous rencontrons, et va dans le salle dès que tu le peux.. 

Sirius la regarda sceptiquement, il n'aimait pas beaucoup son plan, mais la fille avait déjà commencer à partir, et il n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre. 

Très vite, ils atteignirent le batiments principal. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient rencontré que quelques Death-Eaters, qui n'avaient aucune chance contre Hermione. La fille les prit aisément par surprise et les figea. Sirius, de son côté, était revenu dans sa forme canine pour qu'il puisse bouger plus facilement. Puisque Hermione ne semblait pas avoir besoin d'aide pour le moment, il renifla les alentours, cherchant une odeur de Death-Eaters, alertant la jeune fille lorsqu'il y en avait un entrant en scène. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, les choses commencèrent à devenir plus difficile. De plus en plus d'hommes en noir apparaissaient, et il était difficile de les figer sans qu'un autre le remarque. Hermione se fatigua vite de ça, et commença à figer les Death-Eaters dès qu'ils apparurent, ne restant même pas cacher. Voyant le changement de plan dans les attaques de la jeune fille, Sirius revint dans sa forme humaine, et la rejoignit, figeant joyeusement les soldats de Voldemort à gauche et à droite. De cette façon, ils réussirent à figer pratiquement une cinquantaine de Death-Eaters au moment où ils atteignirent les portes qui menaient à la salle principale. Hermioen était pratiquement sûr que la plupart des étudiants, et des Death-Eaters étaient là, donc elle aviat guidé Sirius là bas. Sirius et Hermione s'arrêtèrent derrière les portes pendant un moment, pour essayer de se calmer. L'homme pouvait dire que Hermione était nerveuse, et il comprenait. Seul Dieu savait ce qu'ils allaient trouver de l'autre côté. Il commencait également à être nerveux, après tout, son meilleur amis avait été dans l'école lorsque l'attaque s'était produite. Il savait que Moony était complètement capable de se défendre, mais il était aussi conscient que son ami n'hésiterait pas à faire tous ce qui est possible pour aider les enfants, même si cela pouvait le mettre en danger. La douce voix d'Hermione le sortit de ses réflexions. 

« Griffin et Dragon sont proche, mais je ne pense pas que nous devrions les attendre. Est ce que tu es prêt à entrer ? » Sirius soupira, il se sentirait mieux s'il avait son parain et son ami avec lui, mais il savait que Hermione avait aussi raison. « Aussi prêt que je puisse l'être. Allons y. »

Hermione acquiesça, sa baguette fermement serrée dans sa main, elle ouvrit la porte bruyamment. Sirius la suivit. La vue que ses yeux rencontrèrent fut dévastatrice. Des douzaines de corps étaient au sol, quelques un fixe, le signe visible qu'il avait été tuer par le sortilège de la mort. Alors que d'autres étaient en train de se tordre de douleur, montrant qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Hermione se força à ignorer l'horrible vue. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les morts, c'était ceux qui étaient en vie qui avaient besoin de son attention. Avec un petit cri, elle fonça vers le groupe de Death-Eaters le plus proche qui se battaient contre Lavender et Seamus, qui essayaient de défendre les plus petits enfants présents. Les deux adolescents sourirent, déchirés entre le soulagement et la peur, lorsqu'ils la virent apparaître derrière les Death-Eaters. Avant que les hommes en noir n'eurent la chance de voir ce qui faisait sourire les adolescents, une énorme force les fit voler dans le mur le plus proche, les rendant inconscien. Le son des corps frappant le mur attira l'attention de la pièce entière, et un étrange silence s'installa. Hermione eut un petit sourire et leva un sourcil. 

« Ce n'était pas très poli de votre part, commencer une fête sans nous inviter. »

Un des Death-Eater, Hermione ne fut pas capable de le reconnaître, parla. 

« C'est Granger, si elle est là, Potter et Weasley ne sont pas très loin. Il semblerait que cela soit notre jour de chance, le maître sera heureux. »

Les Death-Eaters cirèrent de joie, faisant sourire Hermione. Elle était sûr que lorsqu'elle aurait fini ça, ils ne seraient pas heureux. Tout était silencieux. Tout le monde attendait une réponse de quelqu'un pour commencer à bouger, pour initier le combat. Les étudiants étaient maintenant regroupés dans un coin de la pièce, avec le professeur Lupin et Snape devant eux. Sirius se tenait devant le groupe d'enseignants muggles, essyant de les calmer. Tous les Death-Eaters étaient concentré sur Hermione, et à la fin, cela devint leur perte. Venu de nulle part, le son du cristal se brisant envahi la pièce, Hermione prit cela pour le signe du commencement du combas alors que le grand Gryffin tournait dans la pièce. 

Les Death-Eaters commencèrent à bouger, et entourèrent très vite Hermione par un brouillard de sortilèges. La jeune fille avait beaucoup de mal, essayant de contrer toutes les attaques, et fut quelque part soulagée lorsque Harry la rejoignit dans le combat, jetant des sortilèges à gauche et à droite, et envoyant autant de Death-Eaters qu'il le pouvait dans les murs. 

Alors que ses amis se battaient, Griffin s'étaient retransformer et passait les muggles écroulés, essayant de déterminer qui étaient en vie afin de les mettre en sécurité. Il fut moyennement soulagé de voir que la plupart des étudiants avaient été tué par le sortilège de la mort. Sachant ça, ils seraient capable de les faire revivre, Ron les approcha de Sirius, sachant que l'homme garderait les corps en sécurité. Malheureusement, il y en avaient quelques uns qui avaient été tué par des couteaux et d'autres sortilèges, et Ron savait qu'il ne serait incapable de faire quelque chose pour eux. Ils les mit avec attention plus loin, fin d'être capable de pouvoir les enterrer proprement, et pour que dans l'immédiat, ils ne dérangent pas ses amis pendant leur combat. Ron était en train d'éloigner les derniers corps lorsqu'il se figea. Il savait ce que ses yeux étaient en train de voir, mais il ne voulait pas le croire. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ce n'était simplement pas juste. 

Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de se tromper. Gisant là, avec un couteau profondément enfoncé dans sa poitrine, se trouvait le Professeur Daleyla Villjé. 

------

Voilà… la fin sadique… enfin c'est pas ma faute… je n'en porte pas la responsabilité… toute la faute revient à Polaris (non non pas taper…)


	14. Perte de controle

Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction.

_Sortie de Double 0 Seve…rus 10 ce soir ^_^_

------

**Chapitre 14 : Perte de contrôle. **

------ 

« NOOOONNNNN !!!!! » Le cri de colère résonna à travers la pièce, arrêtant tous les combattants. 

Harry et Hermione se tournèrent immédiatement vers leur ami, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas. La réponse à leur question leur fut donnée dès qu'ils virent une silhouette étendue aux pieds de Ron. La pièce entière se trouvait dans un silence de mort, personne n'osait dire quelque chose, voyant la furie brûlant dans les yeux des adolescents. Puis quelqu'un fit un bruit. 

Un des Death-Eaters commença à rire. 

Cela devint leur fin. 

Les trois adolescents relevèrent leurs têtes au même instant, leurs yeux brûlaient maintenant d'une couleur dorée, un vent furieux commençait à parcourir la pièce, et des auras dorées enveloppèrent les adolescents. La rage dans l'air était palpable, et les Death-Eaters commencèrent à devenir nerveux. Ils savaient que cela ne tournait pas en leur faveur. Comme une personne, les trois adolescents se tournèrent pour leur faire face, flottant maintenant trente centimètres au-dessus du sol, et d'un coup, tous les Death-Eaters tombèrent, criant d'agonie. Aucun sortilège n'avait été prononcé, aucun mouvement n'était venu des adolescents, simplement ces yeux dorés qui semblaient capables d'amener une douleur insoutenable à ceux qui la méritaient. Le vent commença à devenir plus fort, faisant trembler la pièce entière sous sa fureur. Lentement mais sûrement, les Death-Eaters commencèrent à flotter, et soudainement, ils furent projetés contre le mur à grand fracas. Encore et encore, les hommes en robes noires volèrent contre le mur, seuls les sons d'impacts pouvaient être entendus dans la pièce, puisque les hommes n'étaient plus capable de crier. 

Sirius regarda la démonstration de puissance avec horreur, il pouvait à peine croire que les trois personnes qui se tenaient devant lui, brillant de puissance, étaient les mêmes adolescents qu'il avait surveillés ce matin. Pour la première fois, il réalisa vraiment combien ils étaient dangereux, et savait que s'ils n'étaient pas arrêtés, ils tueraient tous les Death-Eaters. Rassemblant son courage, il s'avança légèrement, et d'une voix forte les interpella. « Ron, Harry, Hermione, arrêtez ça ! Vous allez les tuer! »

Mais les adolescents ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention, ils semblaient perdus dans leur rage. Sirius se rapprocha encore un peu, mais fut retenu par un bras ferme autour de sa taille. Se retournant, il vit Remus se tenant derrière lui. 

« Laisse-moi partir, Remus. »

« Je ne te laisserai sûrement pas t'approcher d'eux, Padfoot, ils ont complètement perdu le contrôle. »

« Mais… »

Soudainement, les Death-Eaters arrêtèrent de bouger. Ils flottaient toujours dans les airs, maintenus par une force invisible, mais ils ne rentraient plus dans les murs. Pour autant que puisse le dire Sirius, ils étaient tous inconscients, et quelques-uns devaient être morts. Se tournant vers les adolescents, il vit qu'ils avaient levé les yeux, comme s'ils écoutaient quelque chose. Le vent mourut lentement. Se tournant vers son meilleur ami, Sirius vit que Remus était aussi en train d'écouter quelque chose. Puis le son devient de plus en plus clair, et il fut capable de l'entendre également. C'était le doux chant d'un phoenix, très similaire à celui que Fawkes chantait habituellement, mais si différent. Puis, une petite lumière dorée apparut en face des adolescents, et une douce voix traversa les esprits de toutes les personnes présentes. 

« Mes enfants, vous devez vous calmer. Vous ne pouvez pas permettre à la rage de vous consumer. Fermez vos yeux, venez avec moi. »

Dans un brouillard, Sirius vit son filleul, et ses deux amis obéirent et dans un éclair de lumière, ils disparurent. Les Death-Eaters tombèrent avec un grand crash, brisant le silence qui maintenant régnait dans la salle. 

Au même instant, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent, et Dumbledore entra, suivit d'une cinquantaine d'Aurors. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous sous le choc, en voyant ce qui se trouvait devant eux. Se tournant vers ses professeurs, le vieux Directeur posa une question qui passait maintenant dans tous les esprits. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Lorsque Dragon rouvrit à nouveau ses yeux, il vit qu'il était dans le même espace sombre où il avait été il y a un peu plus d'un an. Ses deux amis étaient allongés à côté de lui, encore sonnés. En face d'eux apparut la grande forme du phoenix doré. Il semblait être en train d'attendre patiemment qu'ils se réveillent. Lentement, le jeune garçon se leva. Son corps entier était douloureux, ce qui était probablement du à l'énergie qu'il avait dépensé. Avec un tremblement, il se souvint de ce que lui et ses amis avaient fait. Jamais il n'avait perdu le contrôle d'une telle façon, et il pouvait clairement sentir l'inquiétude et le désappointement radiant de l'oiseau. Il alla silencieusement devant lui et s'arrêta, attendant patiemment que le Phoenix parle. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, il sentit la présence de Hermione s'arrêter juste à côté de lui, glissant sa main dans la sienne, cherchant le réconfort. Il serra doucement sa main sans se détourner du magnifique phoenix se tenant en face d'eux. Ron prit quelques minutes supplémentaires pour les rejoindre. Il se plaça sur l'autre côté de Hermione, et prit également sa main. Ils restèrent silencieux, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Chacun comprenait ce que les autres ressentaient, la tristesse, la peur, et la colère étaient encore imprégnées dans leurs esprits. Ils pouvaient également sentir clairement le phoenix, comme une petite lumière pulsant au fin fond de leurs esprits. Elle a toujours été là, depuis ce Noël déterminant, mais ils l'avaient souvent ignoré, cherchant simplement du réconfort de la lumière brillante lorsqu'ils en avaient eut besoin.

Le silence fut brisé par la douce voix du Phoenix dans leurs esprits. « Vous n'auriez pas du faire ça. » Ils ne répondirent pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire qui pourrait justifier leurs actions, et ils le savaient. Donc ils attendirent calmement les mots de reproche de l'oiseau qu'ils méritaient. « Vous n'auriez pas du perdre votre contrôle comme ça. Vous avez été entraîné et préparé à combattre, pour toujours conserver ce contrôle. Lorsque vous vous êtes unis et avez accepté une partie de mon don, vous saviez combien il était dangereux de perdre le contrôle. Maintenant, vous l'avez vu par vous-même, et j'espère que cela suffisant pour vous afin que cela n'arrive plus jamais. » Ils baissèrent tous les trois leur tête et acquiescèrent légèrement. Le silence s'étira pendant un long moment avant que le phoenix parle à nouveau. Cette fois, son ton de voix était gentil. « Je pense que vous devriez prendre un petit peu de temps pour vous reposer, accepter ce qui est arrivé. Chercher un nouvel appartement, une autre école, briser la connexion avec le monde sorcier pendant un peu plus longtemps. »

Les trois adolescents levèrent leurs têtes vers lui, et haussèrent légèrement les épaules, ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'idées sur ce qu'ils devaient faire. Harry se sentit soudainement très fatigué, pas seulement physiquement, mais aussi émotionnellement. Il voulait que toutes la tristesse, la peur et la colère s'arrêtent. Il voulait simplement être capable de vivre une vie normale. Enfin, aussi normale que possible pour le Garçon Qui A Survécu. Ses paupières devinrent plus lourdes, et après quelques instants, il s'abandonna au profond sommeil qui le réclamait.

-

**_Gryphus : _**_Bon une petite liste juste pour toi… _

_            Destin… tous les jours…jusqu'à la fin _

_            Magnetic Attraction … le lundi_

_            Harry Potter et les Larmes de Guerre … le dimanche_

_            Double 0 Seve…rus… quand j'ai un chapitre…publié le vendredi…_

_            Runaway Dragon… le mercredi quand j'ai le temps_

_            Amulette du Temps … Quand j'ai un chapitre… une fois par semaine… généralement le week end_

_            Le Pêché d'un Père… un jour j'espère… fais plus de 4 mois que j'ai rien eut à traduire pour celle là…_

_Satisfait ? _


	15. Retour à la Maison

Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction.

------

**Chapitre 15 : Retour à la maison. **

------

Une sensation chaleureuse entoura Harry. Il ne savait pas où il était à ce moment-là, mais il savait qu'il était en sécurité et qu'il n'avait aucune raison pour se réveiller maintenant. Alors qu'il devenait peu à peu conscient de son entourage, il remarqua qu'il était allongé sur quelque chose de doux et qu'une petite couverture couvrait sa petite silhouette, le gardant au chaud. Un doux baiser réussit finalement à le ramener à l'état conscient. Ouvrant légèrement ses yeux, il remarqua qu'il était dans sa propre chambre, dans la maison du professeur Villjé. Une vague de tristesse traversa son cœur lorsqu'il se souvint du corps immobile de la femme qu'il avait appris à aimer comme sa mère. 

Un petit sifflement traversa à nouveau la pièce, et cette fois il fut capable de comprendre ce que Slyth disait. 

« Jeune Maître. Essst cccee que vous êtessss finalement réveillé ? »

Harry grogna légèrement et s'assit, sa tête lui faisant douloureusement mal, et sa bouche très sèche. Sans réfléchir, il fit apparaître un verre d'eau et le but petit à petit. « Oui, je suis réveillé. »

Le petit serpent siffla joyeusement. « Vous êtess finalement réveillé ! »

Harry fit un sourire au petit serpent, puis grimaça. Sa tête lui faisait de plus en plus mal, et très vite, il fut forcé de se rallonger sur le lit et de fermer les yeux. Même ainsi, il continua de parler avec son animal à voix basse. 

« Combien de temps cela a-t-il pris? »

« Cela a duré trois jours depuis que vous êtessss dessscendu, et deux jours depuis que vous êtessss réaparu iccci. » Sly s'arrêta pendant un moment avant d'ajouter. « Il y a d'étranges personnes dans le coin. »

Harry se renfrogna et ouvrit un peu ses yeux, regardant le serpent curieusement. « D'étranges personnes ? »

« Oui, l'un d'eux est l'homme qui était resssté avec vous auparavant. »

Harry fronça les sourcils légèrement, et fournit rapidement un nom. « Sssiriusss ? »

Le serpent hocha de la tête légèrement, ce qui aurait fait rire Harry s'il n'avait pas aussi mal. « Oui, ccc'est cccce nom. » Il s'interrompit un moment, regardant attentivement le garçon allongé dans le lit, puis ajouta. « Je ne sssais pas pour les trois autres, mais deux ont une odeur ssssimilaire à la votre. »

Harry ferma à nouveau ses yeux et fronça ses sourcils. Qui ont la même odeur que lui ? Il n'y a que deux personnes qui peuvent sentir comme lui. A voix basse, il grogna et étendit ses sens, peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Il trouva facilement les quatre auras dans la cuisine. Se rapprochant, il fut accueillit par l'aura familière de son parrain. Après quelques instants, il fut également capable de reconnaître celle du Professeur Lupin. Avec un petit soupir, devinant déjà à qui appartenait les deux autres auras, il tourna ses sens vers elles, et ne fut pas surpris de reconnaître l'aura de ses parents. Grommelant, il s'enfouit un peu plus dans son oreiller, s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne voulait pas régler maintenant, c'était ses parents. Il se demanda s'il devait essayer de se lever, et se débarrasser de ça, ou simplement ignorer leur présence jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse penser plus clairement. Finalement, la seconde option l'emporta après des réflexions pénibles dans sa tête. 

Il était sur le point de retourner dormir lorsqu'il entendit de petits bruits de pas montant les escaliers. Ouvrant un peu ses yeux, il les écouta attentivement en train d'entrer dans une pièce, celle de Griffin d'après le son. Les personnes la quittèrent après quelques minutes, et Harry les entendit s'approcher de la sienne. Rapidement, le garçon ferma ses yeux, et se détendit sur ses oreillers, il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'ils sachent qu'il était réveillé, pas encore. Pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la chance de parler à ses amis et de découvrir pourquoi ses parents étaient là. 

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit lentement et deux personnes entrèrent. Ses sens reconnurent immédiatement les auras de sa mère et de Remus. Et même s'il ne l'avait pas encore compris lui-même, les sifflements provenant de Slyth l'aurait mis au courant de l'identité de ses deux visiteurs. Soudainement, une main douce se pressa contre sa joue et il fut capable de sentir le parfum de sa mère. Avec de grands efforts, il réussit à rester immobile alors que la main passait de sa joue à son front. Une voix douce brisa le silence. 

« Il a encore de la fièvre, Remus. »

Harry entendit l'homme se rapprocher, et, soudainement, la douce main fut remplacée par un tissu froid, qui fit disparaître son mal de tête. Harry s'empêcha de soupirer, sachant que Remus l'entendrait. Sa mère parla à nouveau. 

« Quand penses-tu qu'ils vont se réveiller ? »

La voix de Remus sembla un peu froide lorsqu'il répondit. « Je ne sais pas Lily, tu sais, je ne sais rien de plus que toi. »

Un petit soupir suivit cette constatation. « Je sais Remy, je suis désolé. »

Après que la main de sa mère est caressée sa joue une dernière fois, Harry l'entendit s'éloigner de son lit et sortir de la pièce. Harry écouta attentivement, attendant que Remus parte également, mais il semblait que l'homme n'allait pas bouger de place. 

« Harry ? » Dragon ne bougea pas, faisant soupirer Remus. « Je sais que tu es réveillé gamin, ouvres simplement tes yeux. »

Laissant passer un petit soupir de ses lèvres sèches, Harry ouvrit ses yeux légèrement. Remus était penché sur lui, ses yeux marron le regardant avec inquiétude. 

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, Harry ? »

Harry trembla un peu du froid venant du tissu. « Mal. »

Remus s'assit à côté de lui. « Qu'est-ce qui fait mal ? »

« Tout, spécialement ma tête. »

Harry ne vit pas son professeur acquiescer puisqu'il avait à nouveau fermé ses yeux. « Essayes de dormir, gamin, je vais voir si je peux convaincre Madame Pomfrey de me donner une potion. » 

Harry hocha de la tête, mais il fut à peine conscient de l'homme, retombant rapidement dans un état d'inconscience. 

Une fois que Remus fut sûr que Harry était retourné dormir, il se leva et quitta la pièce. Lily l'attendait à l'extérieur, adossée à la porte de Hermione. Elle leva les yeux vers lui mais ne dit rien. La relation entre eux quatre, à savoir Sirius, James, Remus et elle-même, étaient très tendu, et elle réfléchissait à deux fois avant d'approcher son fils, elle aurait à regagner la confiance de Sirius et Remus. Elle n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour penser que Sirius ou Remus leur permettraient à elle ou James d'approcher Harry, sachant combien ils l'avaient blessé. 

Avec un petit mouvement de tête, Remus montra la porte contre laquelle elle était adossée. 

« Allez, allons voir Hermione, et nous pourrons redescendre. Je dois appeler Madame Pomfrey pour une potion. »


	16. Lien de l'Esprit

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

Sortie de Magnetic Attraction aujourd'hui… non non ne vous précipitez pas y'en aura pour tout le monde… 

------

**Chapitre 16 : Lien de l'esprit**

------

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau, Harry fut conscient que quelqu'un lui tenait légèrement la main. En voyant la faible lueur passant à travers les rideaux, il pouvait dire que c'était à peine le matin. Regardant à côté de lui, il vit son parrain assis là, dormant dans une chaise. Harry ne bougea pas, il ne voulait pas réveiller Sirius parce que l'homme semblait épuisé. En plus, même si la douleur avait un peu baissé, il pouvait encore légèrement la sentir dans sa tête, et ses membres semblaient très lourds. 

Soudainement, un petit murmure traversa son esprit. 'Bonjour Dragon.'

Harry sembla légèrement confus, il était sûr que personne n'avait parlé à voix haute, mais, il pouvait très bien entendre la voix. Pas seulement ça, il reconnut également la douce voix. « Phoenix ?! »

Sirius s'étira un peu, mais heureusement, ne se réveilla pas. Harry soupira légèrement, et tourna ses pensées vers la voix qu'il avait soudainement entendue dans sa tête. 

La voix de la jeune fille se mit à rire. 'Yep. A moins que tu connaisses une autre fille qui peut parler dans ton esprit comme ça ?'

Harry cligna des yeux de confusion pendant un moment, puis, lentement, il parla dans son esprit, s'attendant à ce que la jeune fille soit capable de l'entendre. 'Phoenix, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, PERSONNE n'était capable de parler dans mon esprit.'

Une voix plus basse éclata de rire avec celle d'Hermione. 'Et quand, puis-je demander, avez-vous fait cette petite découverte ?'

La voix calme de Hermione passa dans son esprit. 'Il y a environ une heure, lorsque Griffin s'est réveillé. J'étais en train de penser à sortir en douce et à aller dans sa chambre, lorsque je l'ai entendu demander si je perdais l'esprit. C'était plutôt drôle.'

Ron grogna à voix haute. 'Ce n'était pas drôle. En plus, tu étais aussi confuse que moi.'

Hermione sembla sourire lorsqu'elle répondit. 'C'est vrai, mais je n'étais pas en train de babiller sur le fait que je devenais folle.'

Le son de verre se brisant interrompit les commentaires à venir du garçon aux cheveux roux. Harry s'assit abruptement, juste à temps pour voir Sirius tomber de sa chaise. Tous deux restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, puis Sirius se leva d'un coup et se précipita sur son filleul, l'étreignant. 

« Harry, est ce que tu vas bien ? J'étais si inquiet. »

Harry cilla, essayant de rassembler ses pensées, et passa avec hésitation ses bras autour de la taille de Sirius, se laissant aller dans l'étreinte. Il entendit une voix incessante dans son esprit, appelant encore et encore son nom, mais il l'ignora, répondant à la place à la question de son parrain. 

« Je vais bien. »

Sirius recula et le regarda avec incrédulité. « Tu vas bien ? Je ne pense pas, Harry, tu as eut de la fièvre depuis que tu es revenu, et à chaque fois que nous devions te déplacer, tu grognais sans t'arrêter. Maintenant, je te le demande à nouveau, comment te sens-tu ? »

Harry soupira et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Sirius. « Ma tête me fait mal, et je suis endoloris, et je me sens vraiment très lourd, en dehors de ça, je vais bien, je te le promets. »

Sirius reposa doucement Harry, et le recouvrit avec les couvertures qui avaient volé lorsque le garçon s'était assis brutalement. Lentement, l'adulte posa une main sur le front du garçon, et fronça des sourcils en sentant la sueur en venir. « Tu as encore de la fièvre. Je ne veux pas que tu te lèves, d'accord ? Je vais descendre pour aller te chercher une potion, et pour voir ce que tout le monde fait en bas. Je serai de retour dans peu de temps, essayes de te reposer un peu. »

Sirius se leva et le borda, puis marcha vers la porte, mais avant qu'il ne puisse sortir, la douce voix de Harry l'arrêta. 

« Sirius ? »

L'homme se tourna légèrement vers l'adolescent fatigué. « Oui, Gamin ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que mes parents son là ? »

Le visage de Sirius devint un mélange de joie et de colère. « Cela importe peu pour l'instant, Harry, essaye simplement de te reposer. »

Harry voulait protester, mais Sirius avait déjà quitté la pièce et fermé la porte derrière lui. Soupirant, le garçon se détendit sur ses oreillers, fermant ses yeux, et essayant d'atténuer la douleur dans sa tête, et tourna finalement ses pensées vers ses amis. 

'Phoenix ? Griffin ?'

La voix de la jeune fille lui répondit en premier. 'Pas maintenant Dragon, je me dispute avec Remus.'

Harry se demandait ce qu'était le sujet de la dispute lorsque la voix de Ron emplit son esprit. 'Hey Dragon, j'ai essayé de te parler mais tu ne répondais pas.'

'Désolé pour ça, frérot, mais Sirius était là, et j'ai du garder mon attention sur lui. Cela ne nous aurait pas arrangé qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose. »

Ron se mit à rire. 'Comme s'ils ne l'étaient pas encore, avec toutes les choses que nous faisons, il serait stupide de ne pas penser que nous sommes bizarres.'

'C'est vrai, mais essayons de garder ça au minimum.' Il s'interrompit un moment avant de reprendre. 'Est ce que tu sais pourquoi Phoenix se dispute avec Remus ?'

'Mmh, je pense que cela à quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'elle est sorti de la chambre dès qu'elle a entendu le crash. Je ne pense pas que Remus fut très content pour ça.'

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire jusqu'à ce que la voix de Hermione les rejoigne. 'Umph, c'est un fait Griffin. Cet homme est bien trop têtu. Je voulais simplement savoir ce qu'ils avaient cassé.'

Ron éclata de rire. 'Mais Phoenix, Remus nous a dit de rester au lit, peu importe ce qui arrivait, et tu étais même d'accord avec ça.'

Hermione se renfrogna. 'J'avais oublié. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas rappelé ?'

Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire encore plus. 'J'ai essayé, mais tu as été trop rapide.'

Hermione soupira et Harry interrompit leur discussion. 'Est-ce que tu as au moins découvert ce qu'ils avaient cassé ?'

Hermione haussa les épaules. 'Oui, c'était simplement une tasse. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils l'ont réparé dès qu'elle a été brisé.'

La voix de Ron semblait douce et froide lorsqu'il parla. 'Ce n'était pas une coupe du professeur Villjé n'est-ce pas ?'

La voix triste d'Hemione passa dans leurs têtes. 'Non, ce n'était pas la tasse du professeur Villjé.'

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de choses à dire, chacun comprenait ce que les autres pensaient. Même depuis qu'ils avaient rencontré le Phoenix pour la première fois, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Et cela semblait être le dernier pas, leurs esprits étaient maintenant connectés d'une façon que personne ne croyait possible. Parce que pendant qu'ils parlaient, ils n'entendaient pas seulement les mots, ils les sentaient également. Ils ressentaient toutes les émotions qui se trouvaient derrière les voix de leurs amis. Ils comprenaient la signification cachée des mots, ils ne seront plus jamais capable de cacher quelque chose aux autres et ils étaient un. Trois corps qui semblait contenir qu'une âme.

Harry fut sorti de ses réflexions lorsqu'il sentit une main contre sa jour. Lentement, il ouvrit se yeux, et se retrouva face à face avec le visage inquiet de sa mère. 


	17. Arguments

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

_Honte sur moi… j'ai toujours pas le temps de répondre à des reviews… et pi… j'ai pas le courage…suis trop malade… _

------

**Chapitre 17 : Arguments**

------

Harry se figea, fixant les yeux verts de sa mère. Puis, son instinct le frappa, et il recula vivement, se pressant contre le mur à côté de son lit, essayant de s'éloigner le plus possible de sa mère. Les yeux verts qui l'avaient observé se mirent à briller avec douleur, et sa mère laissa son bras tomber sur le lit. Mais même là, il ne bougea pas. Pendant quelques secondes tendus, ils continuèrent à se regarder. Harry souhaitait que sa mère parte simplement, il n'était pas encore prêt à lui faire face. De l'autre côté, Lily essayait de penser à quelque chose à dire, mais le visage vide d'émotion face à elle ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Finalement, à leur grand soulagement, une voix brisa le silence. 

« Lily. »

Harry et sa mère regardèrent vers la porte et virent Sirius se renfrogner. La femme soupira et se leva, sachant que le parrain de Harry n'était pas heureux de la voir dans la chambre de Harry. Il était devenu encore plus surprotecteur envers le jeune adolescent, et cela avait pris des heures à James et à elle pour le convaincre de les autoriser à rester dans la maison. Sans un mot, elle quitta la pièce, sentant que les yeux verts de son fils suivaient chacun de ses mouvements. 

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Harry se détendit, se reposant à nouveau sur ses oreillers. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait ressentir, mais là, il était soulagé, il n'aurait pas à faire face à ses parents tant que Sirius les gardait loin de lui. Il regarda son parrain entrer dans la chambre, un froncement déformant encore ses traits. Sirius lui tendit une coupe, et l'aida à s'asseoir pour qu'il puisse boire la potion que l'homme lui avait apportée. 

Après avoir bu la potion bleue, Dragon s'allongea sur ses oreillers et regarda son parrain. L'homme était assis silencieusement à côté de lui, et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Harry se demanda s'il devait essayer de lui parler, mais l'étourdissement grandissant en lui ne lui permettait pas de penser clairement. Finalement il s'y abandonna, et envoya un petit bonne nuit à ses amis, qui étaient aussi sur le point de dormir, et il ferma ses yeux, laissant les ténèbres chaudes l'envelopper. 

Il n'était pas sûr du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'il s'était endormi lorsqu'il se réveilla à cause de cris de colère venant d'en bas. Il ouvrit difficilement ses yeux, essayant de déterminer ce qui était le sujet de la dispute par les voix, mais son mal de tête ne sembla qu'empirer lorsqu'il essayait de se concentrer sur les sons. Puisqu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, il contacta ses amis, pour voir s'ils savaient ce qui se passait. 

'Phoenix, Griffin ?'

Hermione sembla être encore un train de dormir, puisque le seul son qui l'atteignit fut un petit sifflement. Cependant, la voix de Ron apparut immédiatement. 

'Hey, Que se passe-t-il en bas à ton avis. Je dormais si bien.'

Harry pouvait clairement entendre l'énervement dans la voix de son ami. 'Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je sens que ma tête va exploser. J'espère qu'ils vont bientôt se taire.'

Ils attendirent quelques minutes, mais il ne semblait pas que les personnes en bas allaient s'arrêter dans peu de temps. Harry cligna légèrement des yeux lorsque la voix endormie d'Hermione passa dans leurs esprits. 'Les gars, que se passe-t-il ?'

Avant que Harry ait la chance de répondre, la voix en colère de Ron apparut. 'D'accord, ça suffit, je descends et je vais les faire taire. J'en ai assez de la douleur sans qu'ils en rajoutent.'

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de dire quelque chose, qu'il entendit déjà Ron fermer la porte de sa chambre et descendre les escaliers. Un grand bang résonna dans la maison lorsque Ron ouvrit la porte qui menait au salon. Ensuite la voix de Griffin commença à hurler. 

« Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ! Vous ne l'avez peut-être pas remarqué mais Dragon, Phoenix et moi ne sommes pas bien ! Et nous avons finalement réussit à commencer à nous reposer, et puis vous commencez à vous disputer si fort que tous les voisins vous ont probablement entendu ! Maintenant, vous avez deux choix, soit vous vous la fermez, soit vous quittez la maison, c'est compris ?! »

Harry n'entendit pas la réponse murmurée, mais il n'en eut pas besoin. La maison fut à nouveau silencieuse. Soupirant, il referma ses yeux, et sourit légèrement. Faites confiance à Griffin pour que les choses se déroulent à sa façon. Il entendit Ron monté les escaliers et entrer dans sa chambre. 

'Okay, les amis, mission accomplie, je pense qu'ils vont se taire maintenant. Bonne nuit.'

 La voix de Hermione flotta vers eux, répondant à Ron. 'Bonne nuit les gars.'

Harry soupira à moitié endormi, et se pelotonna dans ses couvertures. 'Bonne nuit.'

------

Dans le salon, les quatre adultes restèrent silencieux sous le choc pendant quelques minutes. Ils s'étaient disputés sur le fait que James et Lily soient là, Sirius refusant furieusement de les laisser rester, après avoir vu la réaction de Harry envers sa mère, et Remus essayant de calmer son ami. Lily et James, quant à eux, avaient essayé de dire à Sirius qu'ils avaient besoin de se faire pardonner par Harry, mais l'homme aux cheveux noirs avait refusé de les écouter. La dispute s'était intensifiée jusqu'à ce que tout le monde hurle, même Remus, qui habituellement gardait son calme, avait été forcé de lever sa voix pour restreindre Sirius. Finalement, le bang de la porte les fit se taire et un Ron Weasley en colère avait commencé à leur crier dessus. 

Une fois que le garçon fut retourné dans sa chambre, Remus s'écroula dans sa chaise et mit sa tête dans ses mains. 

« Parfois, nous sommes de tels idiots. »

Sirius soupira et s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami. Passant un bras autour des épaules de l'homme, il parla doucement. « C'est bon, Remy, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu as simplement essayé de nous calmer. C'est de notre faute si les choses ont dérapé. »

James acquiesça à côté de Lily. « Sirius à raison, Remus, ne te blâmes pas. »

Sirius regarda les deux Potter un moment. « Nous allons continuer cette discussion une autre fois. Pour l'instant, je pense que nous devrions faire la paix et aider les enfants à guérir. Quand est-ce que Madame Pomfrey arrive ? »

Remus leva les yeux. « Demain matin, en tout premier, elle aide toujours les quelques muggles qui sont sous ses soins »

Sirius acquiesça et se leva. « Dans ce cas- là, je suggère que nous allions voir les enfants pour voir ce qu'il en ait, et de prendre un peu de repos. Vous savez, Poppy va devenir folle si nous ne nous reposons pas. Il était déjà suffisamment difficile de la convaincre de laisser le trio ici, ce n'est pas la peine de risquer sa colère. »

Les autres occupants de la pièce se mirent à rire, et Remus et Sirius quittèrent le salon, alors que James et Lily métamorphosaient le canapé et s'y installait. 

Remus alla dans les chambre de Ron et Hermione, et fut heureux de voir que les deux adolescents dormaient à nouveau paisiblement. Après avoir fermé la porte de Phoenix, il alla dans la chambre que Sirius et lui partageait. Son ami le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. 

« Harry dort à nouveau. Et pour Ron et Hermione ? »

Remus s'allongea sur le lit. « Ils dorment également. » Après quelques minutes de silence, il parla à nouveau. « Tu as vraiment besoin de régler tes comptes avec James et Lily, tu ne peux pas continuer à te disputer à chaque fois que quelque chose comme ça arrive. »

Sirius ne répondit pas avant d'être allongé sur le lit. « Je sais Remus, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne veux pas qu'ils blessent à nouveau Harry. »

« Je comprends ça, Padfoot, je ne le veux pas non plus, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils vont le faire de si tôt. »

Le front de Sirius se plissa. « Comment peux-tu en être si sûr, ils l'ont fait auparavant. »

Remus se retourna légèrement pour faire face à son ami. « J'en suis sûr parce que j'étais là lorsque Dumbledore a pris le problème entre ses mains, et les a forcer à l'écouter. »

Sirius regarda son ami pendant un moment. « Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qui était arrivé. »

Remus soupira et regarda le plafond. « Et bien, c'était juste après l'attaque des Death-Eaters… »


	18. Realisation

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

------

**Chapitre 18 : Réalisation **

------

Flash-back 

Remus et Albus étaient revenus de l'école muggle où l'attaque avait eut lieu. Snape avait amener les étudiants d'Hogwarts à l'infirmerie pour que Madame Pomfrey puisse les ausculter. Sirius était retourné à la maison où Harry vivait, espérant y découvrir les trois adolescents. Dumbledore et Remus se dirigeaient vers le bureau du Directeur, essayant de penser à une façon de localiser les trois enfants manquants. Dumbledore ouvrit la porte après avoir donné le mot de passe à la gargouille et se trouva face à face à James et Lily assis dans son bureau. Le vieil homme se renfrogna, il était encore un peu en colère contre eux pour ne pas avoir donner à Harry une chance de s'expliquer. Il entra lentement, et s'assit derrière son bureau. Remus, qui s'était aussi arrêter à la vue de ses deux amis, entra dans la pièce, et alla s'asseoir dans une des chaises. Le vieux directeur éclaircit sa gorge et regarda le couple avec perplexité. 

« James, Lily, est-ce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose d'important ? Sinon, je vais devoir vous demander de partir et d'attendre un autre jour. Remus et moi avons besoin de discuter de problèmes importants. »

James plissa son front en entendant ses morts,  et jeta un regard perplexe vers son ami. « Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé ? »

Remus grogna. « Oui, mais je suis sûr que cela ne vous intéresse pas, donc si vous pouviez vous dépêcher un peu… »

Lily le regarda avec surprise, le fait de parler si sèchement n'allait vraiment pas avec l'homme. D'un ton doux, essayant de calmer son ami, elle parla. « Remus, que s'est-il passé ? Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être de si mauvaise humeur, peut-être que nous pouvons aider. »

Le froncement de Remus s'approfondit. « Une école muggle a été attaquée aujourd'hui par des Death-Eaters. »

Lily cria et couvrit sa bouche d'horreur. James avait pâlit dramatiquement. Dumbledore observait le groupe, regardant avec attention la façon dont les choses se développaient. La femme fut celle qui brisa le silence tendu. « C'est horrible, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Puis elle se retourna pour faire face à Dumbledore. « Est-ce que vous étiez là à temps pour les aider ? Les pauvres chéris ont du être terrifiés. »

Remus et Dumbledore se regardèrent pendant un long moment avant que le jeune homme ne réponde. « Nous n'avons pas été capables de faire grand chose. Severus, les enfants, et moi avons essayé de protéger autant de personnes que possibles, mais il y avait simplement trop de Death-Eaters. Cela aurait été un désastre total s'ils n'étaient pas apparus. »

James le regarda, levant ses sourcils. « Ils ? Je suppose que c'était Dumbledore et les Aurors ? »

Après avoir échangé un autre regard avec le vieux Directeur, Remus secoua sa tête. « Non, c'était Sirius, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter. » 

Remus vit ses deux amis se tendre, puis James parla sur un ton dur. « Ne l'appelles pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas mon fils, il est une sorte de Death-Eater. Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez avalé ça. »

Remus était en train de voir rouge, il souhaitait pouvoir taper la tête de son ami contre quelque chose. Surmontant sa colère, il parla à nouveau. « Bien sûr qu'il l'est ! C'est la raison pour laquelle il a pratiquement tué tous ces Death-Eaters. C'était exactement les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, attaquer l'école où ils allaient alors qu'ils étaient malades à la maison, tuer leur gardien, et puis, qu'ils apparaissent miraculeusement et tuent tous ses Death-Eater. Un plan brillant qui a coûté au moins dix membre du cercle privé du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Puis la colère de Remus eut raison de lui, et il frappa la table de son poing. « Utilises ton cerveau pour une fois dans ta foutu vie ! Ce garçon a combattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis toujours ! Il l'a empêché d'obtenir la Pierre Philosophale lorsqu'il avait seulement onze ans, se faisant pratiquement tuer. Il est allé dans la Chambre des Secrets et a tué le Basilic qui y vivait pour empêcher le souvenir de Voldemort de revenir, et sauver un de ses amis. Il a sauvé Sirius du baiser du Dementor durant sa troisième année. Il a fait un duel contre Voldemort lui-même, et s'est à peine échappé avec sa vie ! Il n'est simplement pas quelqu'un, c'est Harry Potter, le Garçon Qui a Survécu ! Chaque sorcier et sorcière save qui il est, donc si vous insistez sur le fait qu'il n'est pas votre fils, très bien, mais cela signifie simplement que vous devriez penser à un nouveau nom, puisqu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour que vous appeliez Harry Potter par autre chose que Harry Potter. »

Remus se rassit, son visage rouge de colère. James et Lily étaient bouche bée, essayant d'assimiler les informations que son ami venait de révéler. Lily le regarda avec confusion. « Ca ne peut pas être possible. »

Remus grogna et se leva. « Attendez ici alors, je vais chercher quelque chose. »

Le couple regarda vers le vieux directeur, qui regardait curieusement la porte fermée. James ouvrit sa bouche. « Directeur… »

Dumbledore leva sa main. « Attendons que Remus revienne. »

Dix minutes passèrent avant que l'homme revienne, et lorsqu'il le fit, il portait une pile de livres, qu'il posa sur le bureau de Dumbledore. Il regarda ses amis, plus calme maintenant. « Voilà, tous ces livres parlent de Harry et de ce qu'il a fait. »

Avant qu'ils n'aient la chance de répondre, Dumbledore s'était également lever et était aller chercher sa pensine. « Voilà, vous trouverez quelques souvenirs sur Harry que j'ai collecté durant les dernières années. Il y en a même quelques-unse de Harry lui même. » Après avoir placé la pensine  sur le bureau avec les livres, il fit signe à Remus de venir avec lui. « Allez mon garçon, nous pouvons parler dans la salle des professeurs, tu dois encore me donner les détails de ce qui est arrivé. »

Sans regarder ses amis, le jeune homme acquiesça et sortit, suivit de prêt par Dumbledore. 

------

Severus et Minerva rejoignirent Remus et Dumbledore, et tous les quatre essayèrent de découvrir un moyen de localiser le trio. Ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de chance. Ils pouvaient être n'importe où. Soudainement, un hibou passa par la fenêtre. Il atterrit en face de Remus, qui ouvrit rapidement la lettre. Après l'avoir lu, l'homme aux cheveux bruns s'adossa à sa chaise de soulagement. Il regarda ses compagnons avec un petit sourire. « Ils sont de retour dans leur maison, Sirius vient juste de les voir réapparaître. » Puis il se renfrogna légèrement. « Il demande si Madame Pomfrey peut venir, ils semblent être inconscients. »

Tout le monde soupira de soulagement et ils se levèrent. Dumbledore hocha la tête pour Remus. « Va chercher Poppy et va vers eux, ils ont besoin de ton aide là-bas. Minerva, Severus, je pense qu'il est temps que nous allions au ministère. »

Tous furent le point de sortir lorsqu'une petite voix les arrêta. « Nous venons avec toi, Remus. »

Tous se retournèrent pour voir Lily à la porte avec James se tenant derrière elle. Les personnes dans la pièce se regardèrent. « Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée, Lily. Je ne suis pas sûr de la façon donc Harry va réagir à votre vue, mais vous pouvez déjà vous dire que Sirius ne sera pas heureux. »

James et Lily acquiescèrent légèrement. Mais avant qu'ils ne bougent, l'homme posa une question qui l'avait ennuyé. « Comment Harry peut-il être un Parselmouth ? »

Tous regardèrent Dumbledore, et le vieux directeur expliqua doucement mais rapidement le lien que Harry avait avec Voldemort. James et Lily hochèrent la tête, puis allèrent rejoindre Remus, qui avait déjà commencé à marcher vers l'autre porte. « Soyez prudent, mes enfants. »

Ils se tournèrent vers Dumbledore, hochèrent la tête et sortirent de la pièce 

Fin du Flash-back 

Remus regarda son ami. « C'était ça, tu connais la suite. »

Sirius acquiesça pensivement. « Je n'aime toujours pas le fait qu'ils soient là, Remus, mais je suppose qu'ils méritent une seconde chance, exactement comme moi. » 

Remus hocha la tête. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire, donc ils allèrent se coucher. 

------

**Okay je vais répondre à quelques reviews**

Les Maraudeuses : Mais non, ne te sens pas rejeté… tu vois je te réponds… je suis malade comme un chien, le cerveau ne dois pas être à la bonne place… mais bon je le fais quand même… alors MERCIIII… Jolie copier coller au fait…

Pimousse Fraise : Effectivement tu as mis deux reviews pour le même chapitre ^_^

Lunicorne : Pourquoi les auteurs sont-ils si sadiques… c'est une très bonne question… ils aiment faire souffrir les lecteurs ? Rassures toi… Polaris n'est pas l'auteur le plus sadique que je connais… y'en a de bien pire…(non je ne cite pas de nom… mais y'en a sûrement qui verrons de qui je parle… vais la tuer d'ailleurs…)

Alane Chantelune : Que veux tu dire par Remi et Siri ensemble ? Non c'est une relation des plus platonique… y'a tout simplement pas assez de chambres dans la baraque… y'a une chambre par gosse… celle que squatte Lily et James, et celle là… faut se tasser c'est tout… Je vais vite car les chapitres sont super courts…  En général si tu vois quelqu'un pété de pouvoir… tu vois tous les autres comme des gros abrutis… 


	19. Le Jour Suivant

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

------

**Chapitre 19 : Le jour suivant**

------

Harry se réveilla lentement à cause de la lumière entrant dans sa chambre avec la fenêtre à moitié fermée, il pouvait dire qu'il était encore très tôt. Bougeant un peu, il put sentir que la douleur dans ses muscles s'était réduite un peu, et qu'il était capable de s'asseoir lentement sans avoir la tête qui tourne. Regardant l'horloge qui se trouvait sur le bureau à côté de son lit, il confirma son hypothèse, voyant qu'il était à peine six heures du matin. Slyth était encore profondément endormi, et ne se réveilla même pas lorsque Harry sortit avec prudence de son lit. Etirant ses muscles endoloris, il prit son peignoir, et l'enfila par-dessus son pyjama. Harry sortit lentement de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit puisqu'il savait que si Sirius ou Remus l'entendait, ils seraient à ses côtés dans la minute, demandant qu'il retourne au lit avant de tomber. Aussi rapidement que son corps fatigué l'y autorisait, il prit une douche chaude. Il séchait ses longs cheveux avec une serviette lorsque Remus entra dans la pièce, un froncement de sourire inquiet sur son visage. 

Harry ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec un peu d'amusement. « Bonjour. »

Remus ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement lorsqu'il vit le garçon debout et calme. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé au bruit de l'eau, il avait tout d'abord pensé qu'un des adultes étaient dans la salle de bain, mais après avoir été vérifié les chambres de Sirius, James et Lily, il s'était inquiété. Cela devait être un des enfants, et dans l'état où ils étaient, cela ne le rassurait pas sur le fait qu'ils se débrouilleraient bien par eux-mêmes, puisque Hermione avait tout juste réussi à revenir dans sa chambre le jour précédent, lorsque James avait brisé sa tasse. 

Regardant le garçon en face de lui, il se renfrogna. « Tu ne devrais pas être hors du lit, spécialement si aucun de nous est réveillé pour t'aider si tu commences à te sentir mal. »

Harry acquiesça légèrement. Il savait ça, mais il voulait voir s'il était suffisamment fort pour faire quelque chose par lui-même, sans avoir à se reposer sur quelqu'un. Soupirant, il reposa la serviette et s'adossa au lavabo, commençant à se sentir fatigué. Remus mit une main sur son front, et son froncement s'accentua en sentant la fièvre sur la peau sous sa main. Attrapant le garçon fatigué par le bras, il l'aida lentement à s'habiller, ignorant les protestations constantes en lui disant qu'il aurait du rester au lit s'il ne voulait pas être embarrassé. Remus tendit sa baguette vers le lit, changeant les draps, tout en gardant un œil sur Harry, qui se reposait maintenant légèrement contre lui. « Madame Pomfrey aura ta tête si tu sors par toi-même de ton lit, elle va passer un peu plus tard, et il n'y a aucune possibilité qu'elle ne remarque pas que tu es trop fatigué. »

Harry grogna légèrement, et se rallongeant, se serrant contre les couvertures alors que Remus le bordait. L'homme se tint à ses côté, lui souriant. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour le petit déjeuner ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et ferma ses yeux. Son petit voyage à la salle de bain l'avait bien plus épuisé que ce qu'il pensait. Il sentit une douce main passer dans ses cheveux. « Harry ? »

Le garçon enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller et murmura un mot : « fatigué. »

Remus eut un petit rire. « Ne te demandes même pas pourquoi, tu n'aurais vraiment pas du te lever. Endors-toi, il est vraiment très tôt. Tu auras quelque chose à manger un peu plus tard dans la matinée. »

Harry l'entendit à peine, entrant déjà dans les ténèbres profondes et paisibles. 

« REVEILLE TOI ! »

Harry s'assit sur son lit d'un coup, criant de douleur à cause du mouvement brusque, et ouvrant grand ses yeux, essayant de trouver la source du cri. Cela prit quelques instants pour son esprit endormi pour réaliser que la voix n'était pas venue de sa chambre, mais de son propre esprit. Une fois qu'il eut établi ce fait, il réussit finalement à déterminer que le rire provenait de son meilleur ami. Avec un soupir exaspéré, il se sentit se rallonger et ferma ses yeux. 'Très drôle, Griffin.'

Avant que l'autre garçon ait la chance de lui répondre, la voix en colère de Hermione entra dans leurs têtes. 'Griffin ! Je t'ai dit de laisser Dragon tranquille !'

La tête rousse leva les yeux vers le plafond dans sa chambre. 'Désolé Dragon, mais je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation.'

Dragon gronda un peu. 'Est-ce qu'il y avait une raison particulière pour laquelle tu aurais eut besoin de me réveiller ?'

Phoenix renifla. 'Effectivement, il y en a une, mais il n'y avait pas besoin de te réveiller.' Dit Ron, ignorant le soupire exaspéré de Harry. 'Nous avons simplement pensé que tu voudrais savoir que Madame Pomfrey vient juste d'arriver.'

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs grogna. 'Merci beaucoup, Griffin. J'aurai préféré que tu me laisses dormir, peut-être qu'elle m'aurait laissé.' 

Ses deux amis éclatèrent de rire. 'T'as pas une chance, frérot. Elle aurait simplement crié dans ta chambre et t'aurais réveillé, surtout si Sirius est pas là. Tu sais combien il est surprotecteur, et elle aurait insisté qu'elle devait jeter un coup d'œil sur ta santé, peu importe ce qu'il dirait.'

La voix dur ede Phoenix coupa le grognement de Harry. 'Silence, essayez de leur faire croire que vous êtes endormis, ils sont en route.'

Harry se pelotonna un peu plus sous les couvertures, et se détendit autant qu'il le pouvait. Il pouvait sentir quelques adultes dans le Hall, et il ne fut pas très surpris lorsqu'il entendit que c'était sa porte qui fut ouverte en premier. Madame Pomfrey avait toujours eut une sorte d'obsession pour lui, c'était sûrement du au fait qu'il avait toujours fini à l'infirmerie sous sa protection. 

Harry sentit l'infirmière, Sirius, et sa mère entrer dans la pièce, et décida qu'il avait encore plus de raisons d'essayer de simuler le sommeil puisqu'il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise en présence de la femme, et il ne souhaitait pas lui parler. Tous s'arrêtèrent à son chevet, et très vite, il put sentir la magie chaude de Madame Pomfrey passer dans son corps douloureux. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, il était profondément endormi, mais il réussit tout de même à entendre ses mots. 

« Il est fatigué, le sortilège pour figer les Death-Eaters leur a prit beaucoup d'énergie, et seul Merlin sait ce qui est arrivé après ça. Est-ce que l'un de vous a demandé ? »

Sirius ne répondit même pas, mais Harry supposa qu'il avait acquiescé, parce que Madame Pomfrey continua. « Je vois, je pense que quelqu'un devrait leur parler. Physiquement, ils iront bien avec beaucoup de repos, mais il se pourrait qu'ils aient besoin d'aide pour accepter ce qui est arrivé. »

Cette fois, Sirius répondit verbalement. « Je ne pense pas que l'un d'entre eux nous parlera, ils refusent habituellement d'en dire beaucoup, mais ils voient régulièrement un docteur. Il les connait depuis un petit moment, peut-être qu'il sera capable d'aider. »

Madame Pomfrey acquiesça, et le jeune garçon l'entendit mettre quelque chose sur sa table de chevet. « J'ai besoin que tu lui donnes ces potions, Sirius, une est une potion pour la douleur, et l'autre restore l'énergie. Je vais également laisser une potion pour réduire la fièvre, donnez-la lui si sa fièvre monte et appelez-moi tout de suite. »

Sirius acquiesça à nouveau, et les deux femmes allèrent à la porte, ayant l'attention d'aller à la chambre suivante. 

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Sirius se rapprocha du lit et s'assit sur le bort. De douces mains attrapèrent ses épaules et il fut bougé pour ainsi reposer contre la poitrine de son parrain. Son vertige menaçait de le reprendre, mais il sentit un gobelet froid placé contre ses lèvres. La voix de Sirius parla doucement dans son oreille. « Allez, Harry, bois ça, tu te sentiras mieux. »

Le garçon ne pensait pas que Sirius avait remarqué qu'il était réveillé, mais néanmoins, il bougea légèrement ses lèvres pour laisser la potion piquante emplir sa bouche. Décidant qu'il était temps de laisser tomber l'acte puisque sa mère n'était plus là, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à cause du goût de la potion, et ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Sirius renforça sa grippe autour de sa taille, l'empêchant de bouger, alors qu'il continuait à introduire la potion dans sa gorge. Harry avala le plus rapidement possible, essayant de s'en débarrasser. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Sirius retira le gobelet de sa gorge et Harry ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri. Il détestait être si faible, mais en ce moment, il ne pouvait l'empêcher, il était trop fatigué. Sirius le fit taire rapidement, et un nouveau gobelet fut placé contre ses lèvres. Harry essaya de bouger sa tête aussi loin du verre qu'il le pouvait, essayant d'empêcher la potion d'entrer dans sa bouche. Sirius soupira doucement. « Harry, s'il te plait, tu dois boire cette potion. »

Harry grogna légèrement, mais sachant qu'il n'allait pas y échapper, il garda sa tête droite lorsque le gobelet revint sur ses lèvres. Cette potion était épicée, c'était comme s'il était sur le feu avant de le laisser complètement épuisé, reposant contre l'autre homme. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant quelques minutes, alors que Harry sentait son mal à la tête disparaître et que son corps se détendait encore plus, la douleur dans ses membres disparaissant, le laissant somnolent. Il était sur le point de s'endormir lorsque Sirius le secoua légèrement. « Harry, restes éveiller, tu dois manger quelque chose. »

Le garçon grogna, il n'avait pas faim, il voulait simplement dormir. Ignorant l'autre homme, Harry s'enfouit un peu plus dans les bras de son parrain. Sirius soupira à nouveau, Harry commençait vraiment à devenir difficile, mais il supposait que c'était simplement parce qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Prenant le bol de céréales qu'il avait apporté avec lui de la cuisine, il essaya de nourrir le petit garçon. Malheureusement pour lui, Harry ne voulait vraiment rien manger, donc lorsqu'il sentit une cuillère en train d'essayer d'entrer dans sa bouche, elle fut repoussée sur le côté avec un peu de magie. Sirius cilla de surprise lorsqu'il sentit la cuillère sortir de ses mains et se cogner contre le mur, tombant près de Slyth, qui se réveilla avec un rapide sifflement. Le serpent ne dérangeait pas Harry, il était bien plus curieux de ce que Sirius allait faire de ça. L'homme regarda l'endroit où la cuillère avait atterrit et fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'était pas très gentil, jeune homme. Tu as besoin de manger ! »

Sirius fit apparaître une cuillère propre et essaya à nouveau, seulement pour se retrouver couvert de céréales lorsque le bol se vida sur sa tête. 

« Harry ! » Sirius commençait vraiment à s'énerver. « Ca suffit ! Si tu ne manges pas, je vais chercher ton père pour qu'il le fasse. »

Sirius regretta ses mots dès qu'ils sortirent de sa bouche, il sentit Harry se tendre et essayer de s'éloigner de lui. Il renforça rapidement sa prise autour de la taille du garçon, et le garda près de lui. « Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du dire ça. Mais s'il te plait Harry, tu n'as pas mangé depuis des jours, je suis vraiment inquiet. »

Prudemment, Sirius essaya de nouveau, et cette fois, Harry ne bougea pas, il mangea simplement sans dire un mot. Finalement, lorsqu'il pensa qu'il allait explosé, il bougea sa tête, refusant de manger plus. Sirius eut un petit soupire, il ne pensait pas que le garçon avait mangé suffisamment. Mais voyant le regard détaché de son filleul, il décida de ne pas le pousser, et fit disparaître le bol vers la cuisine. Aussi gentiment que possible, il abaissa Harry dans son lit, et regarda tristement alors que l'adolescent se pelotonnait sans le regarder. Soupirant à nouveau, il se pencha vers le lit, et posa ses lèvres sur le front du garçon. 

« Reposes-toi un peu, nous serons en bas, appelles-nous si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

La seule réponse de Harry fut un petit hochement de tête, et Sirius se retourna pour partir.


	20. Sentiments troublés

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

------

**Chapitre 20 : Sentiments troublés. **

------

Hermione était assise silencieusement dans son lit, essayant de lire un de ses livres d'école. Elle avait besoin de se distraire l'esprit, sinon, les images du jour précédent la rendraient folle. Elle essaya à nouveau de vraiment se concentrer sur le texte devant elle, mais la vision de tous ces enfants morts, et plus important que ça, la silhouette morte de sa gardienne commençait à revenir. Finalement, elle ferma le livre avec un soupir. Cela ne marchait pas. Se levant, elle enfila lentement une robe et sortit silencieusement de la pièce. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à ce que les adultes sachent qu'elle ne se reposait pas comme on lui avait dit. Elle entra rapidement dans la chambre de Ron, fermant la porte derrière elle. Son ami aux cheveux rouge était assis dans une chaise près de la fenêtre, il leva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la porte se fermer. Ils se regardèrent silencieusement, comprenant la solitude que l'autre ressentait à ce moment-là. Ron se leva lentement, et alla l'étreindre. Très vite, ils furent tous deux allongés dans le lit, se réconfortant simplement. Quelques temps plus tard, une troisième forme les rejoignit sur le lit. Harry se pelotonna dans le dos de Hermione et se détendit, lorsqu'il sentit les bras de Ron se tendre vers lui. 

La voix somnolente de Ron passa dans leurs têtes. 'Est-ce que tu vas bien ?'

Harry eut un petit sourire, fermant ses yeux. 'Je ne sais pas, je suis fatigué, et je me sens perdu.' Il s'interrompit un moment. 'Si perdu.'

Phoenix acquiesça et se déplaça afin d'être allongée sur son dos, ses deux amis pressés sur chacun de ses côtés. 'Je sais ce que tu ressens. Nous devons faire quelque chose avant que cela ne devienne trop. Je ne veux pas répéter Noël. Nous devons cela au Professeur Villjé.'

Ron hocha de la tête. 'Oui. Mais nous avons besoin d'aide. Vous savez combien cela n'est pas bon pour nous de rester par nous-même.'

Ils furent silencieux pendant quelques instants, essayant de déterminer la personne vers qui ils pouvaient se tourner afin d'obtenir de l'aide. Hermione soupira. 'Voyons voir, qui en sait suffisamment sur nous pour nous aider ?' 

Harry ouvrit un œil et regarda la silhouette de son amie immobile. 'Sirius.'

Hermione secoua légèrement sa tête. 'Il a bien trop de problèmes tout seul, nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui peut rester fort.'

Ron se redressa légèrement, posant sa tête sur son coude. 'Tes parents, Harry.'

Le garçon renifla. 'Pas une chance pour que je leur fasse à nouveau confiance.'

Les deux autres adolescents se renfrognèrent, ils comprenaient le fait que Harry ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec eux. Mais, d'un autre côté, il avait pardonné Sirius pour quelque chose de similaire. Ses dernières pensées passèrent dans la tête de Harry, qui se renfrogna également. 'C'est différent avec Sirius.'

Griffin et Phoenix le regardèrent, levant leurs sourcils, puis, la jeune fille parla. 'De quelle façon ?'

Harry réfléchit un moment. 'Je suppose que c'est simplement du au fait que je connais plus Sirius, et je comprends pourquoi il m'a suspecté. Après tout, tout le monde disait que nous l'avions fait. Mais mes 'parents' ne m'ont pas seulement pas écouté, ils ont également ignoré le reste du monde. Même Dumbledore. Comment peuvent-ils prétendre s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un alors qu'ils ne sont pas prêts à écouter ?'

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes, pensant à ce que l'autre garçon avait dit. Finalement, Ron acquiesça, après tout, Harry pouvait avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour les accepter. 'Donc tes parents et Sirius sont hors de question. Il y a mes parents, mais ils s'inquiètent déjà de suffisamment de choses.'

Phoenix hocha de la tête. 'Mes parents ne vont pas nous aider non plus, ils sont habituellement trop occupés, et ils ne vous connaissent pas vraiment.'

Tous deux acquiescèrent et Harry parla. 'Et bien, cela nous laisse Remus et n'importe quel autre professeur de Hogwarts.'

Ron se renfrogna. 'Tu peux éliminer les professeurs, je ne vais sûrement pas me confier à McGonagall ou Snape.'

Phoenix leva un sourcil. 'Et Dumbledore ?'

Dragon renifla. 'Merci, mais non merci, il nous donnera simplement une caresse sur la tête, un bonbon au citron, et nous laissera continuer.' Il se tut. 'Cela irait avec Madame Pomfrey, mais elle force un peu trop à mon goût.'

Griffin acquiesça. 'Cela nous laisse Remus.'

Hermione s'assit soudainement. 'Non, pas seulement Remus. Nous avons aussi le Docteur Matt.'

Harry se renfrogna. 'Mais Phoenix, il ne sait rien du Monde Sorcier.'

La jeune fille se rallongea. 'Je sais, mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Est-ce qu'il a vraiment besoin de savoir que nous sommes des sorciers pour nous comprendre ? Il a fait du très bon travail pour l'instant sans savoir ça.'

Griffin se rallongea. 'En plus, nous pouvons aussi parler à Remus, il ne nous connaît peut-être pas aussi bien que le Docteur Matt, mais il en comprend certainement plus sur la magie que notre très cher Docteur.'

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent. Ils restèrent silencieux après ça, adorant simplement le calme et le réconfort venant de leurs amis. 

Lorsque Remus vint jeter un coup d'œil sur les enfants, il fut inquiet lorsqu'il ne vit pas Harry et Hermione dans leurs chambres. Allant dans la chambre de Ron, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue des trois silhouettes endormies pelotonnées les unes contre les autres dans le lit. Essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, il prit une couverture d'un des placards, et recouvrit le trio endormi. Il était sur le point de sortir de la pièce, lorsque Ron ouvrit un œil et le regarda de façon somnolente. 

« Professeur ? »

Remus plaça un doigt devant ses lèvres. « Chuut, retournes dormir, Ron. »

L'adolescent secoua légèrement de la tête. « Professeur, est-ce que vous pouvez appeler le docteur Matt ? » Regardant ses amis endormis, il ajouta. « Nous avons besoin de parler à quelqu'un. »

L'homme acquiesça, comprenant. « Je vais m'occuper de ça, Ron. Maintenant, retourne dormir, tu as besoin de repos. »

L'adolescent ne fit que fermer les yeux, et se détendit contre Phoenix. Lorsque Remus fut sûr qu'il était endormi, il quitta la pièce, et descendit les escaliers, où Sirius était en train de lire le journal, et James et Harry en train de parler à voix basse l'un avec l'autre. Ils levèrent tous les yeux lorsqu'il entra. Sirius posa le journal sur le côté. « Est-ce qu'ils dorment ? »

Remus acquiesça légèrement. « Ils dorment tous ensemble dans la chambre de Ron. » Sirius leva un sourcil mais ne fit rien. « Ron m'a demander d'appeler ce Docteur qu'ils vont voir, le Docteur Matt. Vous avez une idée de comment faire ça ? »

Lily eut un petit rire, et alla vers le téléphone. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui connaît son numéro de téléphone. » Voyant que les trois hommes la regardaient figés, elle leva ses yeux au ciel et regarda les morceaux de papier qui se trouvait à côté du téléphone. Elle trouva rapidement un petit calepin. Regardant à l'intérieur, elle chercha le Docteur Matt, et lorsqu'elle trouva le numéro, elle prit le téléphone et l'appela. 


	21. L’aide du Docteur Matt

------

**Chapitre 21 : L'aide du Docteur Matt **

------

Le Dr Matt était assis paisiblement sur la chaise de son bureau, lisant un livre, lorsque le téléphone sonna. S'il devait le reconnaître, il avait attendu ça. Il n'avait pas vu les enfants depuis l'incident à l'école, et il devenait inquiet pour eux, spécialement lorsqu'il entendit parler de la mort de Daleila. D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas s'introduire dans leur maison, puisqu'il ne savait pas s'ils étaient encore là, ou même qui prenait soin d'eux. 

S'habillant, l'homme réfléchit à nouveau à la jeune voix qui lui avait parlé, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander qui cela avait été. C'était probablement un des parents des enfants, et de ce qu'il savait, cela ne ferait qu'augmenter leur stress puisque la dernière fois, ils ne s'étaient pas très bien entendus. 

Cela lui prit à peine dix minutes pour atteindre la maison. Il n'avait même pas été capable de sonner lorsqu'un jeune homme ouvrit la porte. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants avant que l'homme ne se place sur le côté, et l'invite à entrer. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le Docteur Matt brise le silence. 

« Bonsoir, je suis le Docteur Matt. »

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et rougit légèrement, réalisant qu'il avait été en train de fixer l'homme. « Désolé, je suis James Potter. »

Le Docteur leva un sourcil. « Donc vous êtes de la famille de Dragon. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça légèrement, et le guida vers les escaliers. « Oui, je le suis. » James semblait être mal à l'aise, et Matt ne put s'empêcher de se demander quelle sorte de relation il y avait entre l'adolescent et le jeune homme. Avant qu'il ne puisse demander, le jeune homme indiqua les escaliers. « Ils sont en haut, tous endormis dans la chambre de Ron. Ils ne se sentaient pas bien, ils ont aidé à défendre des étudiants l'autre jour, et ils sont encore en train de récupérer. »

Le Dr Matt hocha légèrement de la tête, et commença à monter les escaliers. Cela n'était pas la première fois qu'il vanait là, et il connaissait son chemin. Le Docteur reposa son regard sur le jeune homme lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'était pas suivit. « Ne voulez vous pas venir avec moi ? »

James sembla légèrement surpris, mais il secoua sa tête. « Non, je ne pense pas que cela soit une très bonne idée pour le moment. » Il s'arrêta un instant avant d'ajouter. « Harry n'est pas heureux avec nous. Ce n'est pas que je le blâme, il a tous les droits de nous détester, mais nous… Peu importe, cela serait simplement bien trop inconfortable pour Harry de m'avoir là, croyez-moi. »

Sans autre mot, l'homme se retourna et entra dans le salon, laissant un docteur légèrement perplexe derrière lui. Il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, le Docteur Matt escalada finalement les marches restantes et alla vers une des portes fermées. Frappant doucement, il attendit une réponse, mais elle ne vint pas. Il poussa silencieusement la porte, et entra, pour trouver tout simplement ses patients en train de dormir confortablement sur le lit. Aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait, il entra dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. Le vieil homme s'assit dans l'une des chaises et étudia les jeunes, attendant patiemment qu'ils se réveillent. 

Finalement, après une heure d'attente, il décida de les réveiller, il pouvait difficilement attendre toute la soirée. 

-

Une douce main secouant son épaule réveilla Harry. Ouvrant ses yeux difficilement, il fut surpris de voir le Dr Matt au-dessus de lui, un éclat inquiet dans ses yeux. Cillant, il s'assit et secoua Phoenix, qui était allongée à côté de lui sur le lit. La jeune fille ne se réveilla pas. A la place, elle se retourna, et enfonça sa tête dans l'épaule de Griffin. Soupirant, Harry essaya à nouveau, alors que le docteur était assis patiemment dans une chaise, essayant de déterminer comment les enfants supportaient les évènements. Finalement, Dragon décida de parler, puisque secouer la jeune fille ne marchait pas vraiment. 

« Phoenix, réveille toi, le Dr Matt est là. »

La jeune fille ne bougea pas, mais les mots réussirent finalement à réveiller Griffin.

« Dragon ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Harry s'adossa sur le mur, commençant à nouveau à secouer Hermione. « Tout va bien, Griffin, mais Phoenix doit vraiment se réveiller, le Dr Matt est là, et je suppose qu'il souhaite nous parler. »

Ron regarda vers le vieil homme, qui acquiesça. Se tournant vers la jeune fille endormie, il plaça une main sur son épaule, et se pencha pour parler doucement dans son oreille. 

« Allez, Phoenix, réveilles-toi, tu pourras retourner dormir plus tard. »

Finalement, Hermione ouvrit ses yeux, et regarda de façon somnolente ses amis. 

« Je faisais un si joli rêve. »

Les deux jeunes hommes ricanèrent et l'aidèrent à s'asseoir entre eux. Finalement, lorsqu'ils furent installés confortablement, ils se tournèrent pour faire face à leur docteur. L'homme se leva, et alla s'asseoir au pied du lit pour qu'il puisse voir correctement les trois enfants. 

« Comment vous sentez vous ? »

Ils répondirent en même temps. « Bien. »

Le  Dr Matt leva un sourcil sceptiquement. « J'essaye à nouveau, comment vous sentez vous ? »

Les trois adolescents firent un peu la moue, même s'ils avaient su qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'échapper avec une telle réponse, ils devaient essayer. Soupirant, Hermione se mit contre l'épaule de Harry. « Confus, blessés, seuls, fatigués, je ne sais pas vraiment, c'est difficile à dire. »

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent, et Harry passa un bras autour de son ami. Le docteur Matt hocha la tête. « C'est compréhensible, vous avez perdu une part importante de votre vie. »

Pendant quelques heures, ils continuèrent de parler à voix basse à propos de ce qui c'était produit. Les trois adolescents faisaient très attention à ce qu'ils disaient, ils ne pouvaient pas parler au Docteur de la magie, et ce fait les détendait très difficilement. Et l'homme put voir qu'ils n'allaient nulle part. Finalement, il annonça la fin et dit aux adolescents de se reposer pendant un moment pour qu'il puisse parler à leurs gardiens. 

Le trio ne semblait pas en être dérangé, et ils se recouchèrent ensemble sur le lit de Ron, prêt à dormir un peu plus. 

Lorsque le Docteur Matt fut certain qu'ils étaient profondément endormis, ils redescendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers le salon. Il était pratiquement sûr que les adultes s'y trouveraient. Il fut un peu surpris lorsqu'il vit six personnes assises là. Le jeune homme qui l'avait accueillit à la porte, se leva de sa place, à côté d'une femme rousse, et l'invita à entrer. 

« Dr Matt, j'aimerai vous présenter ma femme, Lily Potter. » La jeune femme sourit tristement. Puis James indiqua les deux autres jeunes hommes qui se tenaient dans un coin. « Ce sont nos amis, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black, qui est également le parrain de Harry. »

Le Docteur Matt regarda la dernière personne mentionnée avec curiosité, Dragon lui en avait un peu parlé. Le jeune garçon semblait beaucoup aimé l'homme. Son attention fut à nouveau détournée lorsque James lui présenta le vieil homme. « Voici Albus Dumbledore, c'est le directeur de Hogwarts, là où les enfants allaient avant de venir ici. »

Le Docteur Matt n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il sentait de l'homme. Il était très froid, mais il se tenait droit et ses yeux brillaient, montrant une grande intelligence. Ce qui le dérangeait, c'était surtout les étranges vêtements que portait l'homme. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait penser des robes pourpres. La dernière personne qu'on lui présenta fut une femme aux cheveux roux, Molly Weasley, qui se révéla être la mère de Griffin. 

Une fois que tout le monde fut présenté, et que le thé fut servit, le Dr Matt regarda autour de lui, peu sûr savoir comment parler avec ces étranges personnages. On lui épargna le problème en brisant le silence, lorsque le parrain de Dragon parla. 

« Comment vont les enfants, Docteur ? »

L'homme le regarda attentivement, voyant l'inquiétude dans ses yeux bleu brillant. Soupirant, il posa sa tasse, et s'adossa à sa chaise. 

« La discussion que j'ai eut avec eux n'a pas beaucoup aidé. Ils sont tristes, proches de la dépression, mais ce n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'avant. Ils sont très conscients de leurs limites, et savent qu'ils ont besoin de toute l'aide qu'ils peuvent avoir. C'est une très bonne chose, parce que le premier pas pour aider quelqu'un est de leur faire accepter qu'ils ont besoins d'aide. » 

Dumbledore acquiesça, il savait très bien comment marchaient les enfants grâce à son travail. « Mais, vous venez tout juste de dire que cela n'avait pas vraiment aidé. »

Le Docteur le regarda à nouveau. « Ils me cachent des choses. Ils l'ont toujours fait, mais avant, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème parce que je pouvais les aider sans les connaître. Mais ce n'est plus le cas. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils me cachent, mais plus nous parlions, plus ils se sont tendus, et cela n'a pas vraiment servi. »

Le Docteur Matt resta silencieux après ça, il pouvait clairement voir que tout le monde dans cette pièce savait ce que les enfants lui cachaient, et il se demanda s'ils lui faisaient suffisamment confiance pour lui dire. Finalement, le vieil homme leva les yeux avec un visage très sérieux. 

« Ce que je vais vous dire sera probablement un très grand choc pour vous, vous devez me promettre de ne dire cela à personne. »

Les jeunes personnes dans la pièce levèrent les yeux d'un coup vers le directeur. La femme rousse commença à parler doucement. « Albus, est-ce que vous êtes sûr qu'il est sage de lui dire ? »

Le vieil homme la regarda tristement. « Les enfants ont besoin d'aide, Molly. Et il ne sera pas capable de les aider s'il ne sait pas. » Avant qu'une autre personne puisse ajouter quelque chose d'autre, le vieil homme fit face au docteur, ses yeux bleus toujours sérieux. 

Le Dr Matt le regarda curieusement. « Je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse garder ce secret de ma femme, si c'est si important que ce que vous dites. »

Dumbledore réfléchit un moment, il prenait un énorme risque en le disant à l'homme, mais il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, et il ne comptait pas mettre en danger à nouveau les adolescents. Pas s'il pouvait l'aider. 

S'adossant à nouveau à sa chaise, Dumbledore acquiesça et commença à parler doucement. « Très bien, Docteur, dites-moi, est-ce que vous croyez à la magie ? »


	22. Boom

------

**Chapitre 22 : BOOM !**

------

Le Docteur Matt était assis silencieusement dans le canapé, tout ce que lui avait dit le vieil homme semblait incroyable. Il aurait eut des doutes quand à sa santé mentale, s'il n'avait pas vu le regard calme et sérieux dans ses yeux. Le Dr Matt travaillait avec des patients depuis de nombreuses années, et même si la plupart d'entre eux n'était pas sain d'esprit, il avait appris à reconnaître les signes de quelqu'un qui n'était vraiment pas bien. Ce vieil homme, assis calmement en face de lui ne montrait aucun de ses signes. Mais…

« Est-ce que vous pouvez me prouver ça ? Vous comprendrez que je ne sais pas quoi penser de ça. »

Le vieil homme eut un petit sourire, comprenant la confusion du docteur. Il sortit un bâton, ce que le Dr Matt supposait être sa baguette, et avec un petit moment, les coupes que Lily avait apportées furent à nouveau remplies de thé brûlant. Avec des mains légèrement tremblantes, le Docteur Matt prit à nouveau sa coupe, et avala une petite gorgée, essayant de s'assurer que ce n'était pas une illusion. Le thé semblait suffisamment réel, et la chaleur provenant de la coupe l'aida à la convaincre que tout était réel.

« Incroyable. » L'homme regarda autour de lui, se concentrant sur les personnes les plus jeunes, qui, jusqu'à maintenant, étaient resté silencieuse. « Vous êtes tous des sorciers ? »

La mère de Griffin acquiesça légèrement. « En effet. »

« Et bien sûr, venant tous de familles magiques, Griffin, Dragon, et Phoenix… »

Cette fois, ce fut Remus qui acquiesça. « Oui, Ce sont également des sorciers. Mais Hermione vient d'une famille qui n'est pas magique, elle est la fille de muggles, c'est de cette façon que nous appelons les personnes sans pouvoir magique. »

Les sourcils du Docteur Matt se levèrent. « Je ne pensais même pas que cela était possible. »

Tous eurent un petit rire à son ton de voix incrédule. Les yeux de Dumbledore brillaient lorsqu'il répondit. « Vous seriez surpris de voir tout ce qui est possible. » Puis il continua, son ton un peu plus sérieux. « Maintenant que vous connaissez les basses, laissez-moi vous expliquer tous ce que je peux sur les enfants. »

-

Harry, Ron, et Hermione semblaient être en train de dormir paisiblement sur le lit du garçon aux cheveux roux, où le Dr Matt les avait quitté. Soudainement, Harry commença à se renfrogner dans son sommeil. Une grande lumière dorée déchira les ténèbres qui les enveloppaient depuis maintenant quelque temps. Harry pouvait voir qu'il était encore loin, puisqu'il se tenait dans les ténèbres, mais maintenant, elle l'appelait, le poussant à se rapprocher. Il savait d'une certaine façon qu'il était très important qu'il l'atteigne, et lentement, il commença à courir vers elle. Peu de temps passa avant qu'il n'entende des bruits de pas imitant les siens, et regardant sur le côté, il fut capable de voir son grand ami à sa droite. Ils furent vite rejoints par Phoenix, qui se plaça de l'autre côté de Griffin. Dès qu'elle les atteignit, la lumière dorée en face d'eux explosa, les faisant s'arrêter et couvrir leurs yeux. 

Finalement, après ce qui semblait être des heures, Griffin fut capable d'ouvrir ses yeux, et ne fut pas surpris de voir le Grand Phoenix se tenir devant eux. Avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse demander ce qu'il se passait, l'oiseau magnifique parla dans leurs tête, sa voix habituellement douce semblant épuisé. « Réveillez-vous et sortez de la maison. Maintenant ! Des Death-Eaters ont réussit à détourner les protections, et vont faire exploser la maison. »

Avant qu'ils ne puissent questionner ses mots, ils se retrouvèrent assis dans leur lit. Sans un regard aux autres, Phoenix fonça hors de la pièce, sachant qu'elle devait avertir tout le monde, alors que Dragon et Griffin joignaient leurs mains, renforçant leur magie pour rassembler toutes leurs affaires aussi vite que possible. 

-

Ils étaient en train de parler sur ce qu'il s'était vraiment passer à Greenings lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas précipités dans l'escaliers. Sachant que cela ne pouvait être qu'un des enfants, Remus et Molly se renfrognèrent, se demandant ce qui avait pu arriver. Ils n'eurent même pas la chance de faire un pas. Hermione ouvrit d'un coup sec la porte, et se précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce, cillant à peine à la vue de son docteur assis confortablement avec son ancien directeur. 

« Sortez de la maison ! »

Tous la regardèrent surprise alors qu'elle traversait en trombe la pièce, rassemblant les quelques affaires qui se trouvaient dans le salon. Sentant que personne ne bougeait, elle se retourna, grognant, et attrapa le poignet du Docteur Matt qui s'était maintenant lever avec tous les autres. 

« Phoenix… »

Le vieux docteur posa ses yeux sur elle, se demandant ce qu'il se passait, et si elle se sentait bien. La fille ne lui donna même pas une chance de poser les questions qui envahissaient son esprit. « J'ai dit, partez ! Apparaissez à Hogsmeade ! » Lorsqu'ils n'y eut toujours personne réagissant, elle cria, « Maintenant ! » Et renforçant sa grippe sur le Dr Matt, elle disparut du salon, sachant que Ron et Harry suivraient une fois que tout le monde sera parti. 

Au lieu d'aller à Hogsmeade comme elle l'avait dit à tout les autres, elle alla à la maison du Dr Matt, surprenant Mrs Matt lorsqu'ils apparurent dans le salon de nulle part. La pauvre femme cria et laissa tomber sa tasse de thé, la brisant en mille morceaux. Le Dr Matt alla immédiatement à ses côtés, essayant de la réconforter. Les choses étaient trop étranges en ce moment pour l'expliquer correctement, et il devait calmer sa femme, tout en gardant un œil sur Phoenix, qui s'était rapidement rapprocher des fenêtres. Avant qu'il ne puisse trouver le courage de lui poser des questions, deux petits pop furent entendus dans le salon, suivit d'une grosse explosion venant de l'extérieur. 

Hermione regarda à travers la fenêtre, alors que des flammes et de la fumée venaient de l'endroit où la maison avait été autrefois. Se penchant contre la fenêtre, elle regarda légèrement derrière elle, là où Griffin et Dragon étaient apparus quelques secondes auparavant, des papiers et des livres tenus dans leurs bras. La fille soupira, rassurée par le fait que ses amis allaient bien, et reportant son regard vers la fenêtre. 

« Est-ce que tout le monde a quitté la maison à temps ? »

Dragon plaça les papiers sur la table la plus proche, et hocha légèrement de la tête. « Oui, tout le monde est parti avant nous. Nous les avons entendu se disputer, donc je suppose que certains n'avaient pas vraiment envie de partir, mais nous les avons sentit disparaître. Où leur as -u dit d'aller ? »

« Hogsmeade, c'était la première chose qui est venu à l'esprit. »

Harry soupira. « Je ferai mieux d'y aller et de leur dire que nous allons bien, sinon quelques-uns auraient sans doute l'envie de revenir. »

Griffin, qui avait rejoint Phoenix près de la fenêtre, le regarda. « Est-ce que tu veux que j'y aille à ta place ? »

Harry y réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, puis secoua sa tête, sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de rassurer son parrain, et c'était de se tenir devant lui en un seul morceau. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira. »

La dernière chose que Harry entendit avant de disparaître, fut la voix tremblante de Mrs Matt voulant savoir ce qui était arrivé.


	23. Explications

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction 

Voilà il ne nous reste plus que deux chapitres en dehors de celui là… 

------

**Chapitre 23 : Explications**

------

Clignant légèrement des yeux, Harry regarda autour de lui, essayant de déterminer exactement où il était apparu. Il pouvait dire que c'était une allée sombre, donc il marcha lentement hors d'elle, et se retrouva nez à nez avec le bâtiment des Trois Balais. Souriant légèrement, il entra à l'intérieur. Il était aussi plein et bruyant que lorsqu'il allait encore à Hogwarts. Il se dirigea vers Madame Rosmerta, qui était en train de servir quelques clients. La femme le remarqua avant qu'il n'ait la chance de l'atteindre et attrapa son bras, le tirant loin des autres clients. 

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Madame ? »

La femme se tourna légèrement pour lui faire face. « Ils t'attendent. Le directeur m'a dit que lorsque toi ou l'un de tes amis apparaîtrait, je devrais les conduire dans l'arrière-salle immédiatement. »

Harry acquiesça, heureux que Dumbledore est déjà pensé à l'avance et se soit assuré d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Il avait le sentiment qu'il devrait s'expliquer longtemps, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir leur dire l'entière vérité. Le Grand Phoenix et leurs cauchemars étaient très utiles, mais il ne souhaitait pas que tout le monde sache. Connaissant Dumbledore, le vieil homme le manipulerait probablement pour obtenir des informations, et c'était une chose que Harry ne souhaitait pas traverser. Il fut secoué abruptement de ses pensées lorsque Madame Rosmerta ouvrit une porte, et le fit rentrer rapidement dans la pièce. Il eut à peine le temps d'entendre la porte se fermer derrière lui, que des bras étaient passés autour de son coup. Clignant des yeux de surprise, il baissa les yeux, et vit les cheveux roux de sa mère reposé sur son épaule. Sa première réaction fut de la repousser, mais lorsqu'il fut sur le point de bouger, il sentit sa mère trembler et un sanglot atteignit ses oreilles. Jurant à voix basse, il sut qu'il ne serait pas capable de se dégager. Peu importe combien ils l'avaient blessé, il ne serait plus capable de garder ses distances pendant encore longtemps. C'était ce qu'il avait désiré toute sa vie, d'être étreint et aimé par ses parents. Bien sûr, il avait Sirius, et de plusieurs façons, il était plus un père pour lui que James et Lily le seraient, mais quelque part, il savait que c'était différent. Maintenant que Sirius était libre, Harry supposait qu'il aimerait se bâtir une vie par lui-même, trouver quelqu'un pour se marier et avoir des enfants. Après tout, il était encore suffisamment jeune pour le faire. Même si Harry savait que son parrain ne l'abandonnerait pas, il savait qu'il serait sur sa route, et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

Avec hésitation, le jeune homme passa ses bras autour de sa mère et serra fermement sa taille avant de se dégager. Comprenant, Lily le laissa partir, mais Harry pouvait voir la joie luisant dans ses yeux. Bien sûr, il n'en avait pas fait beaucoup, mais la petite étreinte qu'il lui avait donnée était suffisante pour la rassurer que les choses s'arrangeront avec le temps. Dragon regarda autour de lui, hochant de la tête en voyant son père, il alla dans les bras de son parrain. Sirius était près à l'étreindre, et commença à murmurer dans son oreille, lui disant combien il avait été inquiet, et combien Harry serait puni s'il faisait encore quelque chose comme ça. 

Sa tirade à voix basse fut interrompue par la voie de Dumbledore. « Je suis heureux de voir que tu es en un seul morceau, Harry. Où sont tes amis ? »

Le garçon retira ses yeux de l'épaule de son parrain, et regarda autour de la pièce. « Ils sont dans la maison du Docteur Matt, nous avions besoin d'aller à la maison du docteur, et de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est produit. »

Remus le regarda d'un coup. « Là, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai savoir aussi. »

Harry fit une petite grimace. « Nous avons eut un… avertissement… il disait que les Death-Eaters étaient sur le point de faire exploser la maison. Je m'excuse pour les commentaires rudes que Phoenix a pu faire, mais nous avions besoin de vous sortir de là. »

Harry sentit les bras autour de lui se resserrer. Levant les yeux, il vit que Sirius avait pâli, et qu'il tremblait légèrement. Tout le monde dans la pièce était affligé par les nouvelles, la plupart d'entre eux étaient très pâles. Dumbledore le regarda avec un froncement. Il savait probablement qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne leur disait pas. « Quel genre d'avertissement, Harry ? »

Le garçon se tourna vers lui, et serra ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas leur dire. Le vieux Directeur sembla comprendre, et décida de laisser tomber. « Très bien, qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu de faire maintenant Harry ? »

Dragon haussa légèrement les épaules, ils n'avaient pas encore eut la chance de discuter de ça pour l'instant, ils étaient trop fatigués et n'aimaient pas parler du futur. Tout le monde sembla le remarquer, et Sirius renforça son étreinte sur le garçon. « Tu ne devrais pas être debout, tu es encore fatigué. »

Harry ne discuta pas avec lui, sachant que c'était vrai, et, à la place, il se reposa contre sa poitrine. « Je sais, mais je dois encore retourner voir les autres. »

Sirius soupira, et le prit dans ses bras, faisant agrandir les yeux de Harry. « Allez, je vais t'y amener. »

Harry n'eut pas la chance de protester, puisque avec un petit pop, ils apparurent.

Les autres adultes ne bougèrent pas, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées. Finalement, Lily se tourna vers Dumbledore. « Que pensez-vous qu'ils vont faire, Directeur ? »

Le vieil homme haussa légèrement des épaules. « Je n'en ai aucune idée, Lily. J'espère qu'ils vont finalement accepter mon offre, c'est-à-dire de revenir à Hogwarts, mais, cela ne tient qu'à eux, nous n'avons aucun droit de leur mettre la pression pour qu'ils le fassent. »

La femme acquiesça et s'écroula dans sa chaise, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire.


	24. La Séparation

------

**Chapitre 24 : La séparation**

------

Cette nuit-là, allongés dans la maison du Dr Matt, les trois adolescents rêvèrent à nouveau. Le Phoenix les attendait à nouveau, et une fois qu'ils se furent approchés de lui, il parla d'une voix douce. « Je suis heureux que vous soyez sains et saufs. » Les trois adolescents acquiescèrent, se demandant ce qu'il voulait savoir. « Je suis désolé de dire que le temps soit venu pour vous de prendre une décision importante. »

Les trois adolescents se tendirent à ses mots, que voulait dire l'ancien Phoenix ? L'oiseau les regarda un long moment, puis parla à nouveau. « Vous avez eut tous les trois le cauchemar sur Hogwarts, n'est-ce pas ? »

Echange de regards, ils hochèrent de la tête.

« C'était un petit coup d'œil dans le futur, et je crains que c'est ce qui se passera si vous revenez à Hogwarts avec ceux que vous aimez. Vous voyez, au moment où je vous ai sauvé il y a plusieurs mois, vous avez gagné beaucoup de puissance grâce à moi. Vous êtes bien sûr puissants par vous-même, mais mes pouvoirs ont été ajoutés aux vôtres, vous faisant devenir de fabuleux sorcier. Mais comme vous avez dû le remarquer, vous manquez encore de contrôle sur toute cette puissance. Il n'y a personne à Hogwarts qui serait capable de vous aider, puisqu'ils ne la comprendraient pas. Ils vous ont enseigné tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, maintenant, j'ai peur qu'il soit temps de passer à autre chose. » 

Ils se regardèrent, puis Hermione parla. « Où devrions-nous aller alors, Grand Phoenix ? »

L'oiseau étincelant les regarda un long moment. « Il y a beaucoup d'endroits dans le monde qui pourrait vous enseigner des choses qui ne sont pas connu à Hogwarts. Vous devez les découvrir, et j'ai bien peur que vous deviez les faire seuls. »

Dragon grimaça. « Donc je dois encore quitter Sirius. »

Un autre silence s'installa. « Tu m'as mal compris, lorsque j'ai dit par vous-même, je voulais dire ça littéralement. Vous êtes tous les trois bien trop dépendants des deux autres, vous avez chacun vos propres qualités, et même si un endroit pourrait te convenir, Dragon, cela ne pourrait pas être bon pour Phoenix et Griffin. »

Les trois adolescents pâlirent. Griffin mit ses bras autour de lui-même. « Vous voulez nous séparer ? Vous voulez que chacun de nous aille à un endroit étranger seul ? »

Le Phoenix sembla soupirer alors qu'il regardait leurs visages pâles et effrayés. « J'en ai peur, j'aurai souhaité que cela soit être différent, j'aurai souhaité pouvoir dire que vous pouviez prendre votre temps, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Vous avez moins de six mois pour vous préparer à la dernière bataille, et cette fois, cela sera pour de vrai, cela sera soit votre mort à vous trois, soit celle de Voldemort. Vous devez vous entraîner au maximum, vous devez être prêts, et vous ne feriez que vous gêner si vous le faites ensemble. »

Avec reluctance, ils acquiescèrent, il avait raison bien sûr, la raison pour laquelle ils avaient si bien travaillé ensemble, c'était parce qu'ils se complétaient. Griffin ne pouvait pas s'imaginer en train d'étudier et de lire comme le faisait Phoenix, même s'il était devenu meilleur à ça. Il ne pouvait pas non plus s'imaginer être assis silencieusement par lui-même, essayant de contrôler sa puissance comme le faisait souvent Dragon. L'oiseau avait raison, il ne pouvait pas étudier de la même façon que ses amis. Ils devront partir seul. Regardant vers ses amis, il constata qu'ils étaient arrivés à la même conclusion. Finalement, ce fut Harry qui parla. « Très bien, vous avez raison, même si nous n'aimons pas ça. Est-ce que vous allez au moins nous dire où nous devons aller ? »

L'oiseau sembla heureux de ces mots, et hocha sa tête dorée doucement. « Phoenix, ta force repose sur ton intelligence. Il y a des civilisations magiques importantes qui ont existé il y a longtemps. Une des plus puissantes était celle les Mayas. Je suppose que tu as entendu parler d'eux ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça, une lueur d'excitation brillant dans ses yeux. « Leur magie était puissante, et je pense que cela m'ira très bien. Il y a plusieurs temples anciens qui n'ont pas été découvert par les muggles. En tant que Phoenix, tu devrais les atteindre sans aucun problème, les protections qui les entourent n'ont pas été mises pour éloigner les Phoenix. Là-bas, tu trouveras ce dont tu as besoin. » Après que la jeune fille ait hoché de la tête, il se tourna vers Griffin. « Mon fier guerrier, ta force repose sur ta stratégie, pour cela, tu devras voyager à travers l'Europe. Rome et la Grèce ont accueillit les plus puissantes armées magiques. Vas là-bas, leurs mondes sorciers anciens se souviennent de leurs gloires passées, et ils seront capables de t'aider à t'améliorer, puisque leur magie n'est pas seulement organisée, elle est aussi puissante et d'un fort tempérament, de la même façon que tu l'es. »

Ron acquiesça, un peu soulagé de ne pas devoir aller si loin. Finalement le Grand Phoenix se tourna vers Harry. « Dragon le puissant, tes professeurs t'attendent dans l'ancien pays de la Chine. Leur connaissance est vaste, et ils savent comment gérer des pouvoirs comme les tiens. Tu seras capable d'apprendre énormément de leurs secrets si tu continues à partager librement les tiens. Il y a beaucoup d'écoles là-bas, elles sont bien plus vielles que Hogwarts, et leurs enseignements sont très différents. Vas là-bas, jeune Dragon. »

Dès que le garçon aux cheveux noirs hocha la tête, le Grand Phoenix leur fit une révérence, et ils se réveillèrent d'un coup. 

Le souffle coupé, ils s'assirent dans leur lit, se regardant avec un mélange de peur et d'anticipation. Le fait qu'ils allaient apprendre quelques-uns des plus anciens secrets de leur monde avait à leur montrer était ombré par le simple fait qu'ils doivent quitter leurs frères, et laisser leurs familles derrière eux. Phoenix les étreignit soudainement. « Je sais que nous devons faire ça, mais je ne veux pas. Vous allez me manquer tous les deux. Je ne veux pas être seule. »

Harry lui rendit son étreinte, et tapota gentiment sa tempe. « Nous ne sommes pas seuls, nous ne sommes jamais seuls. » Puis il sourit. 'Peu importe où nous sommes, nous serons toujours ensemble.'

Les deux autres adolescents acquiescèrent alors qu'ils s'étreignaient. Puis, Griffin parla à nouveau. « Quand allons-nous partir ? »

La jeune fille les regarda pendant un long moment. « Je suppose que cela sera dans quelques jours, nous avons encore besoin de récupérer toute notre force. »

Mais Harry secoua sa tête. « Si nous restons ici, nous devrons le dire à Dumbledore, et vous savez qu'il ne nous laissera jamais partir par nous-même. Sans parler de Sirius, Remus, des parents de Griffin, et même des miens. Si nous restons, nous serons ramenés à Hogwarts avant que nous le sachions, et ils ont tous les droits légaux de faire ça. »

Hermione le regarda, dérangé. « Tu veux que nous partions sans en parler à personne ? »

Harry sembla mal à l'aise et se libéra de ses bras. « Je ne veux pas les voir, surtout Sirius, et je ne vais pas quitter ce monde de si tôt. S'il vous plait, comprenez-moi. »

Hermione se leva, et retourna l'étreindre. « Nous comprenons. »

Ron acquiesça et se plaça à leurs côtés. « Alors pars, Dragon. »

Le garçon regarda ses amis pendant un long moment, puis les attira tout deux vers lui. « Vous allez tous les deux me manquer. »

Les deux autres adolescents ne répondirent pas, ils restèrent simplement comme ça pendant un bon moment, puis se séparèrent. Avec un petit mouvement de main, Harry emballa toutes ses affaires dans un petit sac. Puis il s'habilla silencieusement, et confortablement dans des vêtements muggles. Une fois qu'il fut prêt, il posa son regard sur ses amis. 

« Nous nous reverrons à Hogwarts une semaine avant la fin de l'année, d'accord ? »

Tous deux acquiescèrent, et Phoenix sourit. « Prends soin de toi, Dragon. »

Le garçon hocha de la tête, et l'étreignit. « Toi aussi Phoenix. » Puis il se tourna vers Griffin. « Prends soin de toi, frérot. »

Le garçon plus grand sourit. « Je le ferais, est-ce que tu veux que je dise quelque chose à Sirius ? »

Harry réfléchit un moment, puis secoua sa tête. « Non, dis-lui simplement que je reviendrais, et que je lui écrirais dès que je le pourrais. » Après un moment d'hésitation, il ajouta. « Dis à ma mère et à mon père que je les aime, et que je les verrais dans six mois. »

L'autre garçon tapota son épaule gentiment. « Je le ferai. »

Sans un autre mot, Harry disparut, laissant ses deux amis derrière lui. Ron et Hermione se tenaient silencieusement côté à côté. Finalement, Phoenix se retourna et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. 

« Est-ce que tout se passera bien, Griffin ? »

Le garçon haussa des épaules. « Cela dépend de nous, Phoenix, et je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour m'assurer que nous réussirons. »

La jeune fille acquiesça, un petit sourire sur son visage, et se rallongea sur le lit. « Je vais dormir pendant encore quelques temps avant de partir. »

Ron sourit et la rejoignit sur le lit. Cela allait être des temps difficiles, mais s'ils réussissaient, ils auront enfin la paix. 


	25. Epilogue

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

Nous y voilà… dernier chapitre de cette deuxième partie… 

Bonne lecture 

------

**Epilogue **

------

Lorsque Sirius se réveilla le matin suivant, il vit Hedwig assise sur la table à côté de son lit. Regardant le hibou, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et que ce quelque chose impliquait Harry. Lentement, l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'assit et regarda le hibou voler vers lui avec attention, lui tendre la lettre qu'elle portait. Soupirant, Sirius prit la lettre offerte et l'ouvrit lentement. 

Cher Sirius 

_Oui, je sais que j'ai dit que je ne ferai plus jamais quelque chose comme ça, mais je n'ai vraiment pas eut le choix. Pendant quelques temps, à partir de maintenant, Griffin, Phoenix et moi allons suivre les suggestions du Grand Phoenix. L'autre jour, il n'a pas seulement sauvé nos vies, mais aussi les vôtres puisqu'il était celui qui nous a averti de l'attaque des Death-Eaters. Sachant ce qui a suivit, ce fut pour le mieux. Nous allons donc à nouveau faire ce qu'il fit. Durant l'année, nous avons tous les trois augmenté notre puissance, mais nous avons besoin d'apprendre à la contrôler. Quelque chose comme ce qui est arrivé à Greenings ne peut pas se reproduire. Donc, nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de partir pendant un moment. _

_Ron va voyager vers Rome et en Grèce, Phoenix va passer quelques mois de l'autre côté de la mer, apprenant la culture des anciens Maya. Et je vais aller en Chine, l'un des pays les plus anciens. _

_Je sais que tu vas être en colère, et je suis désolé pour ça, mais cela ne peut pas être évité. Le dernier combat se rapproche, Siri, et je te promets que nous serons là pour combattre à tes côtés. _

_Je te verrais dans quelques mois, Parrain. _

_Prends soin de toi. _

_Dragon_

_PS : Dis à mes parents que nous parlerons lorsque je reviendrai, je suppose que d'ici là, j'aurai passer le stade de la douleur, et je serai capable de parler plus rationnellement de ce qui s'est passé. _

Sirius lut la lettre deux fois avant de la mettre en boule et de la jeter de l'autre côté de la pièce. Soupirant, il retomba sur les oreillers. Il avait besoin de parler à Dumbledore et aux autres. Si Harry avait dit que la dernière bataille approchait, ils avaient besoin de se préparer. Fermant ses yeux, il essaya d'imaginer ce que son filleul faisait en ce moment. Le connaissant, il était probablement en train de se défoncer, essayant d'apprendre tout ce qui pouvait le préparer pour la bataille à venir. Rouvrant d'un coup ses yeux, Sirius se leva abruptement, et alla s'habiller. Il devait aller avertir les autres, ils avaient besoin de faire des plans. Ils seraient prêts lorsque le trio reviendrait, et ils combattraient à leurs côtés.

-

Dans les profondeurs de la jungle, un phoenix doré atterrit sur un grand bâtiment en ruine. Avec un petit pop, l'oiseau magnifique se changea en une jeune adolescente. Elle portait un short confortable et un tee-shirt vert foncé. Il faisait très chaud, mais la jeune fille était bien trop intéressée par le bâtiment pour le remarquer. Sortant une carte du sac qu'elle portait, l'adolescente la regarda pendant un long moment et sourit, avant de se tourner vers le bâtiment. Avec un mouvement de son poignet, l'entrée fut dégagé des débris tombée, et elle fut capable d'entrer, renforçant les murs alors qu'elles passait. Une demi heure de marche plus tard à travers les ruines tombantes, furent récompensé lorsqu'elle arriva dans une grande salle remplie de rouleaux. La jeune fille laissa son sac tomber sur le sol et sourit, il y avait beaucoup à apprendre ici, et elle voulait apprendre tout ce qu'elle pouvait. 

-

Baillant, le garçon aux cheveux roux se leva, et alla se laver. Il était arrivé au camp il y a dix heures, et il était déjà épuisé. Il avait passé des tests physiques et magiques avant d'avoir été accepté dans l'Ecole Grecque de la Guerre Ancienne. Cela lui avait pris trois jours pour trouver le meilleur moyen d'apprendre ce qu'il devait savoir. Contrairement à son ami, il ne possédait pas suffisamment de discipline pour apprendre par lui-même, donc il avait immédiatement commencé à chercher une école qui pourrait lui servir. Après les tests, il avait été placé dans le plus haut rang, et on lui avait dit que le jour suivant, il commencerait son entraînement. Là, il était cinq heures du matin, et il était prêt à commencer. Il avait besoin d'être le meilleur, ses amis avaient besoin de pouvoir compter sur lui, et il n'allait pas les laisser tomber. 

-

Il pouvait la sentir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pouvait sentir sa puissance courir dans ses veines. Elle était vraiment énorme, bien plus grande que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, son nouveau sensei avait été très clair, sans contrôle, toute cette puissance était inutile. Le vieil homme l'avait pris immédiatement sous son aile après qu'il lui ait dit qu'il souhaitait apprendre à contrôler sa puissance au plus haut point. C'était difficile d'essayer de contrôler toute cette puissance et d'en utiliser qu'une petite partie pour faire ce qu'il voulait, mais il allait réussir. Il en avait besoin, parce qu'il savait qu'il pouvait blessé des gens s'il ne faisait pas attention. Son sensei le regardait, il pouvait sentir ses grand yeux bleus fixés sur son dos, et lentement, il laissa la sensation de puissance, et retourna dans une transe légère dont il avait besoin afin d'entendre ce que l'homme voulait de lui. Ouvrant ses yeux, il regarda le vieil homme qui allait prendre en main son entraînement, et se rassura en voyant l'expression dure qu'il avait. Oui, le vieux sensei savait ce qu'il faisait, et il lui faisait confiance pour le préparer à la bataille. Cette fois, cela sera vraiment la dernière bataille. 

FIN  

Voilà… j'espère que ça vous a plus… et j'espère également vous revoir sur le prochain volet de cette saga 'The Triumvirate of Power' Mais je n'ai absolument aucune indication quand à sa sortie… donc va falloir attendre ^_^

Je tiens à remercier… ma mère … mon père… mon chat (qui m'a surtout empêcher d'écrire puisqu'il squattait le bras droit…)… Polaris (qui a la grippe… la pauvre…) … hummm je crois que je n'oublie personne… réflexion intense… ah si… Merci aux lecteurs (reviewers ou non … je vous aimes tous… enfin… pas autant que mon chat… ) 

Donc à la prochaine… allez donc lire mes autres traductions… ça vous occupera un moment ^_^__


End file.
